Shine forever
by Alison Dreams
Summary: Basada en los libros de la saga de Crepusculo. No es mi primer novela pero si la unica que eh publicado hasta ahora.


Algo sobre ti.

Tu nombre es Bella, naciste en Phoenix y viviste allí hasta los ocho años, pero luego te mudaste a Forks y ya llevas la mitad de tu vida en ese pequeño pueblo. Vives con tu madre Renée, tu padre Charlie y tu hermana Tina. La última es un año menor que tú, son muy unidas, ella te cuenta todos sus secretos, tú le cuentas todo siempre y cuando no tengas que hablar sobre tus sentimientos. Solo dos secretos no puedes contarle, uno nadie lo sabe, y el otro solo Jacob.

Jacob Black es tu mejor amigo, vive en la Push. Pasaste el ultimo verano allí, ibas todos los días eh incluso te quedaste a dormir en su casa varias noches. Él sabe casi sobre ti, no puedes ocultarle nada porque te conoce muy bien como para darse cuenta de lo que te sucede. Solo un secreto le ocultas. Él fue quien te dio fuerzas para seguir luego de tu accidente en Los Angeles. Comenzaron a llevarse luego de que regresaste del hospital, donde estuviste dos meses internada. Desde ese momento no se han separado.

_**Resumen del accidente.**_

Cumplías 15 años, tus papas te preguntaron que querías que te regalen y tú les dijiste que preferías una sorpresa. Ellos regresaron con tres pasajes para Los Angeles y te dijeron que podías ir con tus dos mejores amigos, Sheri & Tom. Era poco después de que comenzaran las clases, estarían fuera de la ciudad por 15 días.

Al poco tiempo de llegar conociste a un chico de 19 años, era rubio, alto y tenía unos ojos dorados hermosos, su nombre era Robert. Luego de conocerlo comenzaron a verse todos los días, el te mostraba a ti y a tus amigos la ciudad, llevándolos a los mejores parques de diversiones y los lugares de entretenimiento más conocidos allí.

Pasados apenas 6 días de su estadía allí él te confeso que era un vampiro, dijo que él estaba allí para cuidarte, que no te haría daño ni a ti ni a tus amigos, pero había descubierto que un rastreador quería matarte y había decidido protegerte.

Pasaron cuatro días más, ahora se habían vuelto inseparables, el fijaba toda su atención en ti y no te dejaba prácticamente en ningún momento sola. Un jueves Sheri y Tom le confesaron a Robert que irían a comprarte un regalo, él los cubriría. Tú y el vampiro se quedaron comprando la cena. Había pasado hora y media de que ellos habían salido, comenzaste a sospechar. Así que saliste a buscarlos, Robert debía quedarse en la fila de la comida así que te indico el lugar. No tardaste mucho en encontrarlos, ellos estaban dando vueltas por el centro, aun buscando un lugar para comprarte algo, te lo confesaron y te pidieron ayuda. Luego de ir a un montón de negocios sin que ellos se convenzan por ningún regalo terminaron por llegar a un callejón oscuro. Todo pasó muy rápido, el rastreador apareció de la nada tomando a tus amigos y usándolos como juguetes para disfrutar de tu sufrimiento, los mato y comenzó a torturarte. En cuanto vio aparecer a Robert mordió tu muñeca, y comenzó a pelear con el. Él vampiro vegetariano lo mato y absorbió la ponzoña de tu muñeca. Pero era tarde para tus amigos, sus cuerpos ya no tenían vida. Tu nuevo amigo se las ingenio para que todo parezca un asesinato, y en cuanto tú, caíste accidentalmente desde las escaleras externas del edificio que se encontraba en el callejón cuando intentabas huir.

Robert te visito los siguientes meses en el hospital, él te ayudo a que no te sintieras culpable por lo que sucedió y te respondió todas las preguntas que tu le hacías sobre la vida de vampiro. Se hicieron muy amigos. Te contó sobre que algunos de ellos tenían dones. Él podía ver cuando las personas corrían peligro y veía capacidades especiales en otros vampiros eh incluso personas. Decía que eras especial, pero nunca te dijo el porque. Cuando volviste a Forks el se quedo unos días mas allí. Y al poco tiempo la compañera del rastreador se deshizo de el.

_**Fin del resumen**_

Tienes un gran grupo de amigos en el instituto: Eric: sabes que puedes confiar en el, pero a veces prefieres ser reservada, no quieres arriesgarte a que cuente tus secretos.

Mike: Es tu mejor amigo dentro del instituto, puedes confiar en el, pero sabes que siente algo por ti y eso a veces te pone algo incomoda, son como hermanos y va casi todas las tardes a tu casa, también es muy amigo de Tina.

Ben: Es el novio de Ángela, es un muy buen chico pero no lo conoces mucho, no habla mucho.

Tyler: Hablas con el por educación, no te cae mal pero no es de tus favoritos.

Lauren: Nunca hablas con ella, esta dentro del grupo gracias a Jessica, te cae muy mal y tú igual a ella.

Jessica: Es una de tus mejores amigas, le encanta ir de compras y es muy útil cuando quieres organizar un viaje, habla demasiado y esta enamoradísima de Mike.

Ángela: También es una de tus mejores amigas, es tu preferida ya que no habla más de lo necesario. Nunca pregunta cosas fuera de lugar y eso hace que le tengas más cariño, a ella es a quien más le cuentas tus cosas y con quien más cuentas cuando quieres organizar una salida tranquila.

Y algo muy importante, el secreto que nadie sabe es de tu actual novio, Drake.

Drake es rubio y tiene unos hermosos ojos celestes, es una o dos cabezas más alto que tu. El es un metamorfo, no, no es un lobo, es un unicornio. Es muy diferente a los lobos como Jacob, Drake puede transformarse cuando quiere en unicornio o en águila, fue creado para cuidar y obedecer a los humanos. Hace solo 4 meses que están juntos, el esta verdaderamente enamorado de ti, pero tu no estas segura de lo que sientes, sabes que lo quieres muchísimo, pero no estas segura de que sea amor. Lo conociste en la Push, siempre cuando estabas en lo de Jacob veías del otro lado, en el bosque una sombra oscura, pero cuando te acercabas para ver que era desaparecía rápidamente. Lo viste por varias semanas hasta que él se dio a conocer y te contó su historia. Admitió que te seguía prácticamente siempre, generalmente como una enorme águila color cobre. A veces te visitaba en tu casa en su forma humana, tus padres y tu hermana sospechan que pasa algo con él, pero tú siempre les dices que solo son amigos. Jacob no lo conoce, pocas veces le has hablado de el. Él es muy gracioso y divertido, siempre te hace reír y te cuida. Te hace llamar _su princesita._

**#1 La advertencia.**

**NARRAS ****TÚ**

Desperté a las 10 AM. Me bañe rápidamente, me puse un jean oscuro y una camisa roja. No tenía planes aun para el DIA de hoy. Baje a desayunar y vi una pequeña nota en la cocina:

_Niñas, __Salí de compras, regreso cerca del mediodía. Las quiero._

Seguramente mi padre estaba trabajando a estas horas, eran los últimos tres días de vacaciones, el lunes comenzaríamos el instituto, así que mama nos dejaba dormir hasta tarde para aprovechas al máximo las vacaciones.

Me senté y comencé a comer mi cereal. Habían pasado diez minutos de que había terminado, estaba tan aburrida que me quede balanceando la cuchara de un lado a otro mirando hacia la ventana cuando de repente una mano apareció saludándome desde afuera. Me di cuenta de que era Drake enseguida, me levante y fui hacia la puerta.

Hola princesita – me saludo abrazándome con suavidad y dándome un tierno beso.

Hola Drake- dije regalándole una sonrisa.

¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- pregunto con simpatía mientras yo jalaba de su mano para llevarlo hasta la cocina.

Ahm, no lo se. Sorpréndeme. –lo rete. Sentándome frente a el.

Bueno, esta lloviendo en La Push, así que olvídate de ir a la playa.-dijo pensativo.

Aja… ¿entonces?- pregunte mientras la sonrisa se borraba.

Entonces…-se detuvo un momento dudando de que ofrecerme-Te invito al cine- agrego. La emoción apareció por mi rostro pero no le respondí. - ¿quieres? Si no quieres podemos pensar en otra cosa…

Me pare sobre las puntitas de pie y lo bese apoyándome en la mesa. Él me sonrió.

Eso es un sí- le aclare.

Genial- dijo él. Y me miro fijamente con sus ojos azules que irradiaban felicidad.

En ese momento escuchamos pasos en las escaleras y nos quedamos en silencio. Yo me levante, tome mi cuenco de cereales y me dirigí al fregadero. Mi hermana apareció por la puerta de la cocina con su pijama de ositos.

Hola Bella – me saludo con humor.

Hola Tina – salude entre risas mirando a Drake que también reía bajito.

Ella se volteo y cuando lo vio su cara tomo un color rosado.

Ho..hola Drake- lo saludo avergonzada y luego hizo una sonrisa que conocía muy bien como que algo tramaba- ¿no los interrumpo verdad?

La fulmine con la mirada y Drake solo rió divertido y le respondió

Para nada Tinitis, solo hablábamos… ¿esta mal? – le pregunto él entregándole una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas. Mi hermana comenzó a hiperventilar.

Ambos intercambiamos una mirada y el rió bajito del efecto que había producido en ella. Le hice un gesto con la cabeza y los dos nos fuimos hacia el living, nos sentamos en el gran sofá y nos tomamos de la mano mirando por los grandes ventanales que daban al bosque.

¿a que hora iremos al cine? – le pregunte bajito sabiendo que me escucharía.

Si quieres en la tarde, luego de tu almuerzo, veríamos la película, pasearíamos y… te invito a cenar. – ofreció mirándome a los ojos.

Perfecto. – respondí besándole la mejilla.

Pasare por ti a las cuatro.- me informo levantándose del sillón y jalándome del brazo.

A las cuatro estaré lista- dije llegando a la puerta y dándole un rápido beso en los labios. Me sonrió y desapareció en el bosque.

Me quede mirando el lugar en el que había desaparecido cerca de dos minutos y luego me digne a entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta. Fui hasta mi cuarto y me cambie el jean. Busque una campera y le deje preparada sobre mi cama. Baje y me senté en una silla de la cocina, mi hermana aun desayunaba.

y… Dime, ¿iras hoy a La Push?- pregunto ella haciéndose la desinteresada.

No, iré al cine en Port Angels.- respondí.

Oh… ¿Con Drake?

Si, con Drake. – dije mirando ausente por la ventana.

Ahm, y… ¿a que hora volverás? – dijo rápidamente, y sus ojos centellaron

No lo se. Drake me invito a cenar allí. – respondí con una sonrisa

Le gustas- dijo ella como si nada.

Tal vez- dije tomando una galleta y poniéndome de pie para evitar el tema.

El resto de la espera se paso rápidamente, almorzamos cuando mama y Charlie llegaron. Luego me fui a mi cuarto y me recosté sobre mi cama a dejar el tiempo pasar, puse mi despertador por si me dormía. Me fue muy útil ya que me quede dormida enseguida. Cuando sonó me levante y fui a arreglarme el pelo. Baje y mi lindo novio ya estaba afuera esperándome apoyado sobre la puerta del copiloto sonriente.

Salí y me dirigí a su lado. Le regale una sonrisa y el me la devolvió. Me abrió la puerta y se dirigió al lado del piloto.

-¡Port Angels allá vamos!- gritamos al unísono y comenzamos a reír.

Tardamos poco en llegar, Drake manejaba rápido, aunque no era un amante de la velocidad, sabia que me daba un poco de miedo ir muy rápido. Lo primero que hicimos cuando llegamos fue ir de paseo, entramos a un centro comercial y yo me enamore de un vestido fucsia que había en una vidriera así que el entro y me lo compro. Luego fuimos al cine y vimos una película romántica. Era muy linda e incluso casi lloro en una parte, Drake solo me abrazo y rió bajito intentando contener sus risas. Cuando salimos fuimos a cenar a un pequeño restaurante viejo y comimos spaghetti, él me pidió que hiciéramos la escena de la dama y el vagabundo.

No, Drake, ¡por favor! – le rogué poniéndome colorada

¡Vamos, será divertido! – dijo convenciéndome.

De acuerdo – respondí riendo.

Todos nos miraron mientras la hacíamos, y luego obviamente termino en un beso. Él tenía razón, fue divertido. Comenzamos a reírnos, charlamos un rato y luego decidimos volver a Forks ya que se estaba haciendo muy tarde para viajar.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi casa todo estaba oscuro, lo que indicaba claramente que todos debían estar durmiendo. Me acompaño hasta la puerta, nos despedimos con un beso y me fui a dormir.

Al otro día en la mañana desperté a la hora de almorzar. Mamá cocino para mi, los demás ya habían comido.

Hija tienes teléfono.- grito mi mama desde el living, enseguida me puse de pie y tome el teléfono.

¿Si? – dije bebiendo un trago de jugo.

Bella, tengo algo importante que decirte- hablo Jacob preocupado.

¿Qué sucede?-pregunte alerta.

Vampiros en la ciudad-dijo como si tal cosa.

¿que? ¿aquí? ¿desde cuando?- pregunte alarmada.

Llegaron esta mañana. Se están mudando, así que se establecerán aquí. Nose que traman.

¿Vendrán a vivir a Forks? ¡Es una locura, hay que hacer algo!

Tendrán que pasar por la Push si planean vivir en Forks. Hablaran con los ancianos de la reserva, no creo que los dejen quedarse. –dijo intentando tranquilizarme

De acuerdo. Confió en que harán lo correcto… siempre lo hacen.- dije casi en un susurro.

No salgas sola de tu casa. – me pidió

No lo haré. Gracias Jacob. Llámame cuando tengas novedades, te quiero.

También yo, cuídate. – dijo apurado y colgó.

Suspire, ¿Qué se suponía que hiciese ahora? Montones de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, mis ojos se estaban poniendo llorosos. Me tape la cara con la mano y volví a suspirar.

**#2 El encuentro.**

**Song:**

.com/watch?v=-r0vpIXTbl4

El resto del día estuve en casa, vimos películas con Tina y comimos "pop corn". Ella durmió en mi cuarto ya que nos habíamos quedado jugando juegos hasta tarde. El domingo desperté a las 8 am. y no pude volver a dormirme, baje a desayunar y pude ver que llovía, no tenia ganas de pasar otro día encerrada en casa, así que me abrigue y Salí de casa. Camine por el borde de la carretera, cerca del bosque, caía una fuerte lluvia pero no le di importancia. A mi lado unas plantas comenzaron a moverse y un puma negro clavo en mí sus ojos amarillos.

-¿Catherina?- dije mirando a la metamorfa, la hermana de mi novio. Ella asintió con la cabeza y me empujo en dirección a mi casa.

-Solo estoy dando un paseo- le informe al tiempo que la veía sentándose en sus patas traseras mirándome con paciencia- ¿esta ocupado Drake?

Ella cerró los ojos, negó con la cabeza y desapareció en el bosque.

-¡Buh!- dijo una voz conocida abrazándome por la cintura.

-Oh- dije mirando a mi novio todo mojado. Acaricie su cabello y lo bese tiernamente.

-Bella no debes andar sola por aquí, Nose si lo sabes pero- dijo preocupado pero lo interrumpí poniendo mi dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-Lo sé. Pero ayer estuve encerrada y solo quiero dar un paseo. ¿Me alcanzaras al parque?- pedí poniendo una carita tierna.

-De acuerdo, solo sílbame cuando quieres que vuelva por ti ¿De acuerdo?- pregunto yendo hacia el bosque.

Espere unos segundos hasta que vi una luz resplandeciente salir de entre los árboles. Me acerque y le sonreí al hermoso unicornio blanco, me subí a él aferrándome fuertemente de sus pelos. Cerré los ojos y al cabo de menos de 3 minutos ya se había detenido. Me baje y acaricie su pelaje mojado.

-Te quiero, te silbaré- le prometí.

Me compre un algodón de azúcar, di unas vueltas por el parque y decidí ir al centro por si encontraba algún café abierto. Pero cuando iba cruzando la calle un Volvo que iba a toda velocidad estuvo a punto de atropellarme, se detuvo a solo unos milímetros de mí. Me lleve instantáneamente una mano al corazón del susto dejando caer mi algodón y cerré fuerte los ojos.

-Perdóname, de veras lo siento mucho, iba demasiado rápido yo… solo… perdón.- dijo un chico con una voz aterciopelada poniéndome una mano en el hombro. Abrí un ojo lentamente y lo mire extrañada.- ¿me perdonas?- volvió a repetir.

- yo… ehm ¿Estoy viva?- pregunte como una tonta que acaba de despertar de una pesadilla. Él rió melódicamente.

-Eso pareces.-respondió tranquilo.

Me quede mirándolo un largo rato, era tan hermoso. Su sonrisa era perfecta, sus pelos color bronce estaban mojándose con la lluvia y sin embargo no dejaba de parecer un modelo que salía de una propaganda de champú.

-¿Estas bien? Podría llevarte al hospital. Mi padre trabaja allí.

-¿Qué? Tú… no puede ser, tu no eres de aquí… ¿o sí?- me resultaba muy extraño ¿acaso podía haberme perdido tanto en estas vacaciones? Él volvió a reír y me sonrió.

-Me acabo de mudar a la ciudad. Vengo de Alaska.

-Bienvenido a… esto.- dije decepcionada al mirar a donde había venido a parar el pobre chico- espero que te guste la humedad.

-No me desagradan la humedad y el frió. Ya me eh acostumbrado. Y… ehm, aun nose si estoy perdonado por casi atropellarte y echar a perder tu algodón- dijo mirando la cosa mojada y con barro que antes había sido un rico algodón de azúcar.

-Estas perdonado por todo. Soy Isabella Swan, llámame Bella.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Edward Cullen- dijo pronunciando su nombre con suavidad. Se quedo mirándome un rato, sentí como me estaba ruborizando. Lo mire a los ojos, tenia unos hermosísimos ojos dorados, como los de Robert… ¿Cómo los de Robert? Imposible, Robert era un vampiro. ¿Estaba yo hablando con un vampiro? Me acerque a él y estire mi mano hasta tocar la piel de su mejilla, estaba fría como el hielo. Lleve mi mano hasta su corazón pero no sentí nada, no había nada latiendo allí. En cambio el mío si estaba en su lugar, y comenzó a acelerarse.

Sí, Edward Cullen era un vampiro, ahora él y su "familia" vivirían en la misma ciudad que yo y que todos mis seres queridos.

Mi sonrisa se deshizo, mi cara debió parecer horrorizada porque el dio un paso atrás. Miles de recuerdos pasaron por mi mente, mis dedos recorrieron involuntariamente la cicatriz de mi muñeca. La mirada del vampiro siguió el camino de mis dedos.

-¿Te han…?-dudo y luego cambio la pregunta-¿Cómo es que tu eres aun humana?

-Qué… ¿Que crees que haces viniendo aquí? – Casi le grite eso mientras caminaba para atrás en dirección al bosque sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Bella yo no…- empezó.

-tu no matas humanos, claro, pero en cualquier momento podrías... podrías perder el control, podrías matar a mis amigos y…- la voz se me quebró y empezaron a brotarme lagrimas de horror.

Ya estábamos al borde del bosque, en menos de un segundo llego a mi lado y me seco una lagrima.

-¿Tienes miedo? –susurro con paciencia.

-Sí- respondí rápidamente con sinceridad y él se alejo cinco metros de mí- no por mí.

-No le haremos daño a nadie Bella. Te lo prometo.- dijo secándome otra lágrima y levantándome el mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos.-Creeme.

-Eres un vampiro-le reproche- ¿Debo creerle a un vampiro?

-Llevo más de la mitad de mi existencia bebiendo sangre animal, tanto yo como mi familia. Mi padre nunca ha matado a un humano. Debes creerme.-pidió.

-Aléjate –dije secamente y silbe llamando a mi novio.- no querrás quedarte a mi lado.

El se quedo en su lugar escuchando a la distancia y luego asintió con la cabeza desapareciendo de mi lado. Pude ver la puerta de su Volvo cerrarse y como el auto se alejaba a toda velocidad como la primera vez que lo vi.

A mi lado los arbustos se movieron. Me adentre en el bosque al encuentro del metamorfo con el que me sentía más segura.

**#3**** Sensaciones.**

Me levante temprano era él primer día de clases. Cuando estuve lista baje y vi que Tina estaba con Mike esperándome para irnos.

-Buen di… ¿Qué te ocurre?-dijo mi hermana en un grito-¿Te has mirado en el espejo? ¡Tienes unas ojeras como si no hubieses pegado un ojo en toda la noche!

-Ah… bueno… los nervios.- mentí.

Él camino al instituto en la camioneta de mi "hermano" se me hizo muy lento, Tina y Mike charlaban y se molestaban entre si como niños chiquitos, era realmente estúpido.

Las primeras horas se pasaron rápido, me distraje mucho cuando vi a compañeros que extrañaba mucho, como a Ángela y Ben. Cuando salí de la clase de Historia y me dirigí al aula de Biología choque por culpa de mi torpeza con alguien.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- me disculpe rápidamente agachándome para juntar mis libros que estaban desparramados por el suelo. La chica con la que había chocado río y me ayudo levantando algunos.

-Toma- dijo ella con una melódica voz.

-¡Soy tan torpe!- me quejé ordenando los libros para guardarlos en mi casillero. La chica miro al chico con el que estaba y este último rió.

-No te preocupes, no es tan grave- me tranquilizo y yo suspire.

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Lo lamento, de veras.

-Soy Alice y él es Jasper. Mi…

-Novio- la interrumpió él sonriendo.

-un gusto, nos veremos luego- se despidió ella.

_Que __simpáticos._ Pensé mientras me dirigía a la siguiente clase.

Le había prometido a mi "hermano" que me sentaría con él, así que cuando llegue elegí una mesa de laboratorio y me senté mirando como él custodiaba en la puerta que el profesor no llegara mientras Eric y Tayler se arrojaban tizas y corrían por el salón. Jessica se sentó sola a dos mesas de la nuestra. Mike hizo una seña y corrió a sentarse a mi lado. Todo el salón quedo en silencio hasta que él decidió interrumpirlo con sus bromas.

-Bella, tu deberás salvarme si el Sr. Molina intenta matarme.

Todos nos comenzamos a reír hasta que escuchamos la voz del profesor y quedamos paralizados.

-Ella no podrá salvarte porque no va a estar a tu lado Mike- todos se rieron al ver como el interpelado abría los ojos como platos al oír al profesor.

-Pero, pero ¿Qué va a hacerme?-grito él con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas-no va a castigarme ¿o sí?

-Depende a que llames castigo-Respondió el pensativo-Te sentaras con Jessica ahora.

-Mejor matéeme- suplico él. Jessica lo fulmino con la mirada así que el se ubico a su lado rápidamente y escribió grande en un papel ¡_Bella, debías defenderme! _Todos vieron el papel y comenzaron a reír. En ese momento Edward Cullen entro al aula y me sonrió. El profesor le indico que debía sentarse a mi lado, ya que no quedaba ningún otro lugar libre.

-Trágame tierra- susurre sabiendo que nadie excepto él me oiría.

-Tranquila, no soy tan malo.- dijo en voz baja poniendo su mano sobre la mía, una especia de corriente recorrió mi cuerpo cuando nos tocamos. Retire mi mano con rapidez.

-No me toques.- le ordené. Se puso serio instantáneamente y se quedo mirándose su mano. Unos minutos después se giro a mirar a Jessica como si lo hubiera llamado. Ella le sonrió emocionada y él le devolvió el gesto. En ese momento tuve una extraña sensación, la misma sensación que cuando Drake deslumbra a mi hermana con sus sonrisas: Celos. Edward volvió a mirarme, yo me sonroje ¿Acaso me había puesto celosa de que un vampiro le sonriera a Jessica? Necesito un psicólogo.

-Hueles muy bien- me dijo serio.

-Es mi perfume de Fresitas, es muy dulce.-le dije en broma, sabia muy bien a que se refería ¿Resulta que ahora bromeaba con un vampiro al que le gustaba mi sangre?

-Eres asombrosa- dijo riendo. –Ese chico, Mike, me odia por hablar contigo. Y la chica que esta a su lado te odia por hacer que él este celoso. ¿Son tus amigos?- pregunto confundido.

-Algo así-respondí vacilante – Espera… ¡Genial lee mentes!-dije para mi misma.

-Que interesante. ¿Sabes mucho sobre vampiros no?

-¿Puedes leer mi mente?- pregunte cambiando de tema.

-No.- dijo seco y suspiro fuertemente.- fue lo que hizo que casi te atropellara ayer. Si alguna persona iba a cruzarse en mi camino yo hubiese oído su mente, pero no te escuche. Eso me pareció muy extraño así que me baje a ver si estando más cerca de ti podía oírte, pero no fue así. Es muy frustrante.

-¡Que pena!- dije con una sonrisa malévola.- Es porque soy especial- aclare repitiendo las palabras que me había dicho Robert en el hospital hacia casi un año.

-Ya lo creo, tal vez tu cerebro funciona diferente al de los demás.- se burlo.

-Soy humana al menos.- dije ofendida.

-Puedo leer la mente de mis padres y hermanos aunque sean vampiros.- dijo indiferente

- ¿Cuántos de ustedes vienen al instituto?- pregunte intentando ocultar la preocupación de mi voz.

-Cinco- dijo como si tal cosa- Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper.

-¿ALICE Y JASPER?- pregunte subiendo una octava mi voz. Los que se sentaban a mí alrededor nos miraron. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan cerca de dos vampiros y ni siquiera darme cuenta? Hasta me habían caído bien.

-Los has conocido… Todos aquí tenemos mucho cuidado, Bella no debes preocuparte, ya debes haber visto que simpática es Alice.

De todos modos no podía no preocuparme, no me preocupaba por mí, sino por las personas que amaba, él sabia eso muy bien. Cuando la clase termino fui al comedor, él fue caminando a mi lado pero yo intente evitarlo. No paraba de sentir una sensación extraña cuando estaba a su lado, y lo peor de todo es que no era nada malo, me sentía… bien con el.

**#4**** late if you don't want to fall in love.**

-Bella, estoy rompiendo las reglas al estar intentando razonar contigo. Por favor, deja de rechazarme así- Pidió el con un tono de tristeza en la voz.

-Te ahorraré que rompas las reglas. Deja de hablarme y será suficiente con eso. Vete.-le dije intentando ocultar que en verdad no quería que se aleje.

-De acuerdo.-dijo y se dirigió a una mesa al final del comedor donde estaban sentados sus hermanos. Me dirigí a la mesa en la que se encontraban todos mis amigos y me senté con ellos...

**Narra Edward (Dios, esto me encanta voy a tener que hacerlo narrar más seguido hahaha)**

Bella seguía rechazándome, y lo peor de eso es que cada vez que lo hacia en verdad lograba hacerme sentir triste, y nose porque, quiero decir, es solo una humana más ¿Por qué me pone triste ser rechazado por una humana más?

_Wow, Edward Cullen es en verdad hermoso. Parece ser que Bella ya lo conoce y no parece que se lleven muy bien. Eso será una ventaja para mí. Tal vez él no se enamore de ella como los demás, eso seria en verdad algo bueno. _Pensaba la chica que antes estaba sentada al lado del tal Mike. Pobre Isabella, debe ser feo tener amigas como ella. Suspire. De todos modos tiene razón, no voy a enamorarme de ella, es una humana. ¿Cómo seria un vampiro enamorado de una humana? Ridículo.

_-_¿Qué pasa Edward?- pregunto Emmett preocupado y su comentario me dio risa.

_-_ nada hermano, es solo que algunas mentes humanas son muy incoherentes.- respondí sonriendo.

_-_¿Qué oyes?- inquirió Alice intentando buscar algún entretenimiento.

_-_ solo que una chica teme que me enamore de Isabella Swan. Y ¿adivinen que? Opina que soy "hermoso".- conteste y todos en la mesa empezamos a reír.

_-_ Bueno necesitas una novia Edward…- dijo Alice en broma y se ausento para mirar al futuro si el absurdo pensamiento de la humana seria realidad. Entonces todo pasó de golpe y ella me vio. Me vio enamorado de la frágil humana.

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos preocupados.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-inquirió Jasper sintiendo nuestra gran preocupación.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando comprender como seria eso posible.

_El futuro puede cambiar, tú puedes cambiarlo, no creo que sea tan fácil que un vampiro se enamore de una humana. Menos de ella, que como debes haber notado, huele muy bien. _Pensaba Alice.

_-_Creo que es más fácil de lo que te imaginas.- respondí pensando en cuanto me dolía su rechazo. Alice abrió los ojos como platos. Miro a Bella que en ese momento nos miraba y le sonrió con falsedad.

Para ser una humana tenia una sonrisa hermosa. Tal vez no fuera tan malo enamorarme de ella. Sacudí la cabeza intentando sacarme ese pensamiento de encima.

**#5 Favor a un vampiro **

**Narra Bella.**

Cuando salí de mi última clase Mike y Tina me esperaba en la puerta, les dije que iría con ellos, pero al llegar al aparcamiento vi que Drake estaba sobre el capo de su Chevrolet Astra negro, cuando me vio una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Iré con Drake- le grite a mi hermana yendo hacia donde se encontraba mi novio.

Me acerque a él y le bese la mejilla (No olviden que Tina no sabe que son una pareja formal, nadie en realidad.)Ambos subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a mi casa.

-¿Cómo a estado tu primer día de clases?- pregunto Drake como si fuera Charlie. Ambos reímos por su imitación.

-Interesante- respondí mientras el me tomaba la mano y la acercaba a su mejilla.

-Princesa…-dijo arrugando la nariz.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hueles a vampiro- exclamo con una expresión que no se sabia si era de confusión o preocupación.

-Lo siento- me disculpe pensando en lo mal que debía estar oliendo para él.

-¿Lo sientes? ¡Yo lo siento! Debo protegerte y termino dejando que esas cosas te toquen. Tal vez deberías dejar de ir allí.-dijo serio.

-No puedo dejar el instituto, Drake-dije riendo.

-Esto no es para bromas. ¿Estas bien?-me pregunto mirándome a los ojos, nose porque, pero me incomodé y mire hacia la ventana.

-Claro que sí. De veras ellos no son tan malos… quiero decir… no son como todos… ellos no ponen en peligro nuestras vidas.- intente defenderlos.

-Son vampiros, ya son un peligro. No deberían existir. ¿Entiendes eso?- insistió tomándome del mentón y obligándome a mirarlo.

-Como digas- respondí ofendida. Al poco tiempo llegamos a mi casa, la camioneta de Charlie no estaba y por lo visto aun no habían llegado Tina y Mike.

-Princesa, ¿no estas enojada, verdad?- pregunto cuando baje del auto sin despedirme.

-Claro que no- mentí con una sonrisa falsa. Le di un rápido beso en los labios.

-¿Quieres que pase en la tarde?- dijo sonriendo.

-ehm… en realidad tengo tarea que hacer…-mentí de nuevo y esta vez si, entre a casa.

Subí a mi cuarto y aproveche que no llovía para abrir la ventana. Me recosté en mi cama con los brazos sobre la cara para tapar el sol, cerré los ojos y comencé a pensar.

Si no había odiado a Robert no tenia porque odiar a los Cullen, después de todo ellos defendía la vida de los humanos, y si Robert estuviese conmigo seguramente querría que los aceptara, como también lo había aceptado a él. Solo debía darles la oportunidad de que entren en mi mundo, y no me importaba lo que Drake dijese, ellos no eran un peligro.

Alguien me toco el hombro, como llamándome, supuse que Tina así que abrí los ojos. Pero no era Tina, Edward Cullen estaba parado a mi lado mirándome expectante. Cerré y abrí los ojos varias veces, pero él seguía allí.

-¿Te asuste?- pregunto preocupado.

-No, no.-Respondí confundida.

-No sabes cuanto desearía yo poder dormir-comento con un suspiro.

-Estaba pensando.-aclaré- Quiero disculparme por no tratarte… como corresponde.

Él sonrió y se sentó en los pies de mi cama. Yo levante una ceja. Él se levanto y volvió a pararse a mi lado. Yo reí.

-Puedes sentarte si quieres.- lo invité dándole palmaditas a mi lado de la cama. Él se sentó a mi lado y se puso serio de golpe.

-Necesito hablar contigo-dijo repentinamente mirando a la nada.

-¿Ah pasado algo?- pregunte poniéndome de pie en un salto.

-No, no- dijo tomándome el brazo para que vuelva a sentarme. Otra vez una especia de corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo, a él debió pasarle lo mismo porque miro mi brazo y luego se miro la mano extrañado. Me senté nuevamente a su lado.

-Dime- le ordené.

-Necesito un favor- pidió mirándome ahora a los ojos.

**#6 Confianza **

-¿mío?- realmente me había tomado por sorpresa.

-Bueno hay algo que quería pedirte… si tú quieres, claro.-dijo con suavidad mirando al suelo.

-Dime ya Edward, haré lo que quieras si dejas de ponerme nerviosa…- prometí asustada.

-Bueno…- empezó con suavidad tomando mi mano y girándola- quería que me cuentes esto. – susurro y comenzó a recorrer con los dedos mi cicatriz. Me arrepentí enseguida de mi promesa- ¿Sabias que esto jamás se te ira, verdad?- pregunto y hizo que a mi mente venga el recuerdo de Robert en el hospital.

**Flash Back.**

-¿Una luna?- le pregunte a Robert mirando mi muñeca.

-Lo siento mucho Bella, me temo que jamás desaparecerá-se disculpo realmente triste.

-Cada vez que la vea me acordare de ti y de cómo me salvaste la vida.-le susurre dándole un abrazo.

-Eso espero. Ahora debes descansar. Duérmete Bella.- me dijo besándome la frente.

**End Flash Back.**

-Lo sé- dije mirando hacia el suelo mientras los ojos se me ponían llorosos.- ¿Qué es lo que debo contarte?

-Por qué no eres una de nosotros.- dijo cuidadosamente, como si eso hiciera que doliera menos.

-Un vampiro absorbió la ponzoña de mi muñeca.- le explique sonriendo al pensar en mi amigo.

-¿Un vampiro? Que autocontrol… pensé que solo Carlisle seria capas de tanto…- dijo para si mismo

-¿Carlisle?-pregunte confundida.

-Carlisle es mi padre, o es lo que todos piensan. Esme mi madre- aclaro con una sonrisa, parecía estar muy orgulloso de ellos.- Hay algo que quiero proponerte.

-¿Que?- pregunte, él parecía estar muy entusiasmado por la idea.

-Quiero que vengas a mi casa a conocer a mi familia.

-¿Qué quieres qué?- grite sorprendida.

-Shh-Me calló poniendo su mano sobre mi boca- tu hermana viene.

-No te vayas, no me importa si te ve aquí. – dije rápidamente.

-¿Estas segura? Puedo salir por la ventana…-dijo dudando.

-Ni se te ocurra, y luego me dirás que es lo que piensa- me apresure a decir con una gran sonrisa. Sé veía divertido eso de espiar los pensamientos de mi hermana. Sabia que estaría enfermándose por lo hermoso que Edward es.

_Toc, Toc, Toc_

-Pase- le dije a mi hermana sin aguantarme la risa.

-Quería saber si habías llega…-hablo hasta que vio a Edward y luego abrió la boca como un pescado. La cerró y la volvió a abrir sin saber que decir. Yo me empecé a reír demasiado y caí arriba de Edward. Él me miro sonriendo pero no rió, los pensamientos de mi hermana debían ser entretenidos.

-Bueno… ehm… yo... Adiós -dijo y cerró la puerta.

-¿Y?- le pregunte impaciente.

-Bella, ¿Quién es Drake?-pregunto serio.

**#7 when he looks me in the eyes.**

-¿Drake? Ehm, el es… mi amigo…. Mi hermana esta obsesionada con el-dije mezclando todas las palabras-¿no dijo que él estaba aquí verdad?-dije saltando de la cama y alejándome de él.  
-no, no-me tranquilizo riendo- ella pensó "Que rabia, imagina si ella tuviese que elegir entre el maravilloso Drake y el hermoso Edward Cullen. Seria difícil."- dijo haciendo una pobre imitación de mi hermana y luego puso cara de confundido. Yo me sonroje, paso sus dedos por mi mejilla- te vez muy linda cuando te ruborizas.  
-Gracias- no supe que más decir. Él teléfono comenzó a sonar.  
-¿Hola?-conteste antes de que suene por segunda vez.  
-¡Bells! ¿Estas muy ocupada?- hablo Jake con su ruda voz.  
-Ehm, algo. ¿Porque?-dije mirando a Edward que me miraba en silencio.  
-Pasare en un rato por tu casa, te eh extrañado demasiado.  
-¡NO! Quiero decir, no vengas por mí, estoy por marcharme- y mi casa huele a vampiro, pensé.  
-Oh, que pena, bueno, visítame cuando estés libre- dijo tristemente.  
-Te quiero, adiós.-colgué y suspire.-Detesto mentirle- dije pensando en voz alta.  
-puedo irme, no me molesta, déjale venir- susurro Edward en un tono de disculpa poniéndose de pie para irse. Debía contarle la verdad, de todos modos ellos ya conocían a los licántropos. No podrían estar aquí de otro modo. Tome la mano del vampiro y lo hice sentarse nuevamente.  
-Era Jacob, mi mejor amigo… él sabría que estuviste aquí… se enfadaría-me miro como si no entendiese de que le hablaba-Hijo de Billy Black. Ustedes no estarían aquí si ellos no los hubieran dejado.  
-¿Lo sabes todo? ¿Sabes que son?- pregunto sorprendido.  
-Claro, es genial tener un amigo licántropo.-Exclame irónicamente.  
-¿ESTAS LOCA? ¿SABES QUE PUEDE PERDER EL CONTROL Y HACERTE DAÑO?- gritó.  
-También tú, y me iría mucho peor que si él perdiese el se enfadara demasiado. Lo conozco hace mucho y sabe cuidarme...-lo defendí. Su rostro pareció de piedra hasta que se decidió a hablar.  
- yo también podría cuidarte- susurro con suavidad y su cara se volvió tierna. Mi corazón se acelero, no entendí porque, él me hacia sentir tan bien… Le sonreí y el me devolvió el gesto. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos durante un rato. Me perdí en su mirada, olvide donde estábamos, olvide que era él, olvide el peligro. Allí solo estábamos él y yo, un hombre y una mujer. Él teléfono sonó, apenas lo note hasta que mi hermana grito.  
-Drake pasara por ti en un rato. Dijo que lo disculpes pero quería darte algo.  
Cuando la oí abrí los ojos como platos, mi corazón se acelero, pero esta vez era del miedo: Drake sabría que había estado con un vampiro mucho tiempo, y eso no seria bueno para Edward.

**#8 La pelea.**

-¡Rayos! Edward, debes irte, deprisa- le grite corriendo y abriendo puertas y ventanas de mi cuarto para que corriera aire y se llevara su aroma.

-¿Quién es él?- pregunto más con preocupación que interés.

-Ya te eh dicho, un amigo- le respondí rápidamente.

-no, quise decir: ¿Qué se supone que es él?-dijo cambiando la pregunta. Me detuve y otra vez nuestras miradas se encontraron, ambas reflejaban lo mismo por él otro: Preocupación. Por mi parte estaba muy preocupada por él, Drake podría dañarlo.

-No hay tiempo para que te explique, vete, es peligroso.

-¿Estarás bien?- pregunto tomándome de los brazos.

-Sí, tu cuídate.-susurre sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, el afirmo con la cabeza y se fue.

Estuve cerca de veinte minutos bajo el agua para que el olor se fuera. Cuando acabe me vestí con ropa nueva y me puse perfume. Baje con el desodorante de ambiente hasta donde se encontraba mi hermana, tirando en cada sala de la casa.

-¿Qué te dará Drake?- pregunto mientras hacia zapping en la televisión del living.

-Yo… no tengo idea.- Admití. Ella sonrió, yo no pude hacer lo mismo. Tenia mucho miedo, nunca le había temido a Drake, ni por mi ni por nadie, sin embargo ahora no sabia que podría pasarle a Edward si mi novio notaba que el había estado en mi casa, o peor aun, que había estado a solas con el.- Tina, iré a dar un paseo por el bosque, le dices a Drake cuando llegue que…

-Sí, le diré que vaya- respondió concentrada mirando la televisión.

Salí por la puerta de atrás, ingrese en el bosque y subí por la colina hasta mi lugar favorito, donde había una pequeña cascada y coloridas flores silvestres. Me senté tocando con la palma de las manos el agua transparente, eso me tranquilizo mucho. Diez minutos después Drake me sorprendió.

-Supuse que vendrías aquí. ¿Qué haces?- pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

-Hacia mucho que no venia, extrañaba este lugar.-respondí.

-Toma.-dijo dándome una flor fucsia que debía haber arrancado en el camino. Luego de sentir su aroma le sonreí y le acaricie la mejilla.

-¿Querías darme algo?- pregunte recordando el propósito de su visita.

-En realidad quería asegurarme de que no te hubieses enojado por nuestra pequeña y estupida discusión de hoy.- dijo jugando con un mechón de mi pelo, me puse muy seria.

-De echo si, y para mi no fue estupida ¿Sabes? Es solo que tú no puedes comprender que ellos son buenos, y pueden hacer con facilidad el papel de personas normales, como yo.

-Ellos no son personas.- mascullo apretando los dientes.

-Pues para mi sí, y me caen muy bien, creo que ganare amigos nuevos pronto.

-No lo harás.- dijo seguro de si mismo y sus ojos centellaron de furia.

-No quiero que te metas tanto en mi vida Drake, quiero que me dejes vivir por mi cuenta, no quiero que estés intentando protegerme todo el tiempo de cosas que… no tienen sentido- dije casi en un susurro.

-De acuerdo, si quieres que deje de estar todo el tiempo cuidándote lo haré. Pero luego no esperes consuelo cuando pierdas a algún otro amigo, un amigo humano de verdad, como Sheri y Tom.

-Para tu información yo estoy viva gracias a un vampiro, uno como ellos.- le grite poniéndome de pie y corriendo hacia mi casa. Él no me siguió.

Entre a mi casa llorando, subí rápidamente a mi cuarto, oí a mi hermana gritarme pero no me importo. Me acosté en mi cama y escuche un ruido como a papel arrugado, levante la almohada y había una nota de Edward con su numero de teléfono. Tomé el teléfono de mi escritorio y marque el numero del papel, antes de que terminara de sonar por primera vez atendió.

-¡Bella, gracias a Dios! ¿Estas bien?- contesto preocupado. Respire hondo varias veces, aún lloraba.

-Edward yo… quiero verte, te necesito.-hable intentando que las palabras fueran entendibles.

-Ya voy a buscarte, estaré allí en menos de dos minutos.- dijo y colgó.

Me quede con el teléfono en la mano, mirando en el espejo como las lágrimas caían sin cesar por mis mejillas. Él timbre sonó y a los pocos segundos él tocaba la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Pasa- dije limpiando mis lagrimas y en un esfuerzo por dejar de llorar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edward estaba a mi lado, rodeándome con sus fríos brazos, haciéndome sentir protegida otra vez.

**#9Confesiones**

**Narra Edward.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel día. No volví a hablar con Alice sobre la visión que ella había tenido, ya no necesitaba preguntarle nada, yo ya estaba completamente enamorado de Bella Swan, y me temo que no hubiese podido arrepentirme de eso nunca. Ella y yo nos habíamos vuelto inseparables desde el día que me llamo llorando, nunca me había sentido tan inútil como ese día, ella no me había contado lo que había sucedido, pero aunque me moría de la intriga no quería volver a verla mal nunca. Luego de ese día nos sentamos juntos en el almuerzo, y eso se convirtió en una diaria costumbre. También solía pasarla a buscar para ir al instituto.

Había muchas cosas que quería saber de ella, había notado que era una chica con muchos secretos, con GRANDES secretos, de a poco aprendía sobre sus actitudes como por ejemplo cuando reía incómodamente o por educación. Me había enamorado hasta de la forma en que ella me miraba, de cómo me sonreía, de cómo ella sentía la misma corriente que yo cuando nos tocábamos. Pero si hay algo que no descubría aún era lo que ella sentía por mi, y eso realmente estaba incomodándome mucho.

Pase a buscarla por el salón de historia y fuimos juntos al de Biología, nos sentamos juntos como siempre. Ella comenzó a hacer garabatos en una hoja, yo miraba sus dibujos y escuchaba las pesadas voces en mi cabeza.

_Falta realmente poco para el cumpleaños de Bella, me gustaría regalarle algo, aunque nose que podría ser, no puedo preguntarle, en verdad tengo miedo de que se sienta mal si comienzo a hablar sobre su cumpleaños, de todos modos ¿que más da? Seguro la pasara con su nuevo amigo. _Pensaba Mike Newton, no acostumbraba a prestarle atención a sus pensamientos, siempre tenían que ver con sus celos porque yo pasaba mucho tiempo con ella. Pero me extraño que hubiese temido preguntarle sobre su cumpleaños, yo sabia que faltaba muy poco pero ¿Por qué se sentiría mal si hablábamos de el? ¿Había pasado algo? Volví a concentrarme en sus dibujos.

**Narra Bella.**

La mañana se me paso volando, cuando llegamos al flamante volvo de Edward sentí que habían pasado menos de dos horas desde que había llegado al instituto.

Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto y el subió del lado del conductor. Casi no hablábamos camino a casa yo iba mirando por la ventanilla cuando vi un águila blanca y recordé a Drake, no lo había vuelto a ver y tampoco habla encontrado el momento indicado para contarle a Edward que era mi ex novio era un metamorfo. Creí que era el momento de empezar a hablar y contarle como eran las cosas. Espere a que llegáramos a casa, Tina llegaría en cualquier momento, mi casa no era el lugar indicado.

-Edward…- empecé.

-Dime- hablo mirándome sonriente.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.- dije tomando su mano y jalándolo hacia el bosque.

Lo lleve a la zona de la cascada, a mi parte favorita del bosque.

-Que hermoso es esto. ¿Vienes aquí seguido?- pregunto mirando hacia todos lados. Me senté junto a un gran árbol y él se sentó a mi lado mirándome fijo.

-¿Qué te sucede?- dijo preocupado.

-Quiero contarte algunas cosas.

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras.-susurro

-Quiero hablarte sobre Drake…-no sabia ni por donde empezar, tenia tantos secretos…- ¿Recuerdas el día que te llame llorando?- le pregunte, él se sobre salto y se quedo mirándome fijamente.

-Él y yo habíamos venido aquí… nosotros éramos… novios, en secreto claro, y nos peleamos… por ti-Lo mire y la sorpresa se reflejo en sus ojos.- No solo por ti, sino por ti y tus hermanos. Él también sabe lo que ustedes son, y cree que eres un peligro para mí.

-¿El lo sabe?- inquirió aun sorprendido.

-Sí… porque el también es un ser sobrenatural, como ustedes.-dije con cuidado al usar mis palabras.

-¿es un licántropo?- dijo ahora confundido.

-No, el es un metamorfo, no se convierte en lobo como Jacob, él puede convertirse en un águila, o un unicornio, lo hace cuando él quiere. Cuando me entere que el pasaría a buscarme tuve mucho miedo… pensé que el se daría cuenta que había estado contigo. Temía que te hiriera, que te sucediera algo por mi culpa.- mi voz sonaba culposa, sus ojos se volvieron tiernos.

-¿Te preocupaste por mi?-dijo como si estuviera feliz de que un metamorfo hubiese podido lastimarlo.

-No tienes idea-le aseguré.

-Bella, ¿Tú me quieres?- me pregunto tomando una de mis manos. Le sonreí con todas mis ganas.

-No tienes ni idea-repetí ahora avergonzada, pero muy segura de mi respuesta. Tal vez esta seria la única oportunidad que tenia de confesarle mis sentimientos.- Nadie ah querido tanto como yo te quiero a ti.- cerro los ojos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, la sonrisa se me borro enseguida, se acerco a mi y me susurro en el oído.

-Te equivocas. Yo te quiero a ti más que a nadie en el mundo.

Me quede petrificada de la sorpresa, supongo que alguna parte de mi lo sabia, sino no le hubiese confesado mis sentimientos, pero el echo de que él creyera que podía quererme más de lo que yo lo quería me parecía imposible. Pensar en esto me hizo reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto mirándome como si estuviese hablando con una psicópata.

-¿De veras te crees capas de quererme más de lo que yo te quiero?- le pregunte entre risas. Una enorme sonrisa apareció por su rostro. Estando a su lado todo estaba bien.

**#10 La familia.**

**Narra Bella**

En el almuerzo…

-Ahora Jessica- le pedí amenazándolo con una cuchara llena de mayonesa.

-¿Te digo?-pregunto haciéndose el inocente y le puse mayonesa en la nariz.-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Esta pensando que si Mike no deja de mirarnos… -se quedo en silencio y abrió los ojos como platos mirando hacia mi.

-¿Qué hará?-pregunte haciéndome la asustada.

-una fiesta de cumpleaños-bromeó.

-Muy gracioso Cullen.- le dije asustada por la idea.

-Yo haré una- dijo una melódica voz sentándose a mi lado.

-Hola Alice- La salude.

-Hola Bella- me saludo besándome la mejilla. Edward la fulmino con la mirada.

-Jasper te llama.- le dijo, ella lo miro seria y se levanto yendo hacia la mesa de sus hermanos.

-Ya es suficiente Edward, me cae bien Alice, quiero ser su amiga, hablar con ella sin que tú le digas que se vaya.- le dije seria, mire hacia la mesa de sus hermanos y Alice me sonreía. Sabía que ella estaba oyendo esto.-Por favor.- le rogué poniendo mi mejor carita tierna.

-No hagas eso- dijo tapándose los ojos- ¿En verdad es lo que quieres?- sonreí victoriosa.

-Claro.-respondí tranquila. Volví a mirar a Alice, su sonrisa era tan grande como la mía. Edward también la miro ella hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, supuse que le agradecía.

Al día siguiente fuimos a su casa, seria formalmente presentada a su familia.

Al llegar a la gran casa blanca los nervios estaban apoderándose de mí, me sudaban las manos.

-Bella no van a hacerte daño-me susurro Edward al ver mi estado, lo mire confundida- ¿No es eso lo que te esta preocupando?

No pude evitarlo y solté una carcajada.

-Claro que no. Dime ¿Crees que podré agradarles?

El se unió a mis risas y me despeino.

-Claro, eres asombrosa-dijo y luego frunció el seño.

-¿Qué?- pregunte preocupada.

-Bueno, tal vez no le agrades a Rosalie, luego te contare porque. Tu tranquila- me sonrió y bajamos del auto. Antes de entrar a la casa suspire y Edward me dio un beso suave en los labios. Mi corazón se acelero, lo mire asombrada, había esperado algo así bastante tiempo. Me acaricio la mejilla y entramos.

La casa parecía aun más grande por dentro. Alice apareció a mi lado.

-Bienvenida Bella-susurro abrazándome- hueles bien.

Edward gruño, Alice y yo reímos. Era obvio que era una broma… ¿o no?

Mi vampiro preferido pronuncio el nombre de todos los integrantes de su familia y estos llegaron rápidamente. Todos me saludaron muy amables y me abrazaron menos Rosalie y Jasper. Aunque el ultimo me dijo "bienvenida a la familia" y me sonrió, sabia que era a quien mas le costaba esto de no beber sangre humana y por eso no se me acercaba mucho. En cuanto a Rosalie no me preocupe, Edward tenia bastante que contarme luego.

Esme se mostró muy cariñosa, parecía una humana realmente, y Emmett me hizo sentir muy aceptada al llamarme "hermanita".

Edward y Alice me mostraron toda la casa, ella me agradaba mucho, quería que pasemos mas tiempo juntas, como amigas, pero Edward nunca nos dejaba solas.

Estuve en la casa hasta que comenzó a anochecer, Alice, Jasper y Edward me llevaron a casa. Edward regreso rápidamente y se quedo conmigo hasta que me dormí, o tal vez más. No lo se.

**#11 Esa vieja historia otra vez.**

Al día siguiente fui con Mike al instituto, se lo había prometido, estaba emocionado porque al día siguiente seria mi cumpleaños, a mi no me entusiasmaba ni la idea de crecer ni de que se cumpliera un aniversario de la muerte de mis mejores amigos. Estaba en clase de física, la tortura, me sentaba con Jessica, siempre intentaba sacarme información de mi relación con Edward.

-Bella… estaba pensando- dijo indiferente. _Aleluya. _Pensé.

-¿En que?- pregunte como si en verdad me importara mientras copiaba los ejercicios que la profesora había escrito en la pizarra.

-En que es una lastima que mañana Sheri & Tom no vayan a estar para tu cumpleaños… aunque pensándolo bien…- se detuvo pensativa. La fulmine con la mirada.

-¿Que?- le pregunte con mal tono.

-No te enfades, se que ahora tienes a Edward como su reemplazo.-dijo como si tal cosa.

-¿Disculpa?- le pregunte, no podía creer que hubiese considerado a esta bruja como amiga mía alguna vez. Ya había terminado de copiar, tome mis cosas y me levante, fingí sentirme mal así que el profesor rápidamente me dejo irme del aula. Cuando me iba Mike que estaba adelante nuestro y había oído toda la conversación le susurro a Jessica "Bruja sin corazón". Tal vez me leyó la mente.

Cuando estaba por llamar desde el teléfono público una pálida mano me tomo por la cintura y con la otra me saco el teléfono y lo colgó.

-Yo te llevaré- me dijo al oído con su voz aterciopelada.

-¿Cómo…?- empecé.

-Leyendo la mente de Mike, y ahora yo también me siento mal. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?-pregunto. Suspiré.

-Tal vez, vamos a casa- pedí.

En el camino ordene las ideas en mi cabeza, ninguno de los dos hablo. Al llegar fuimos hasta mi cuarto y nos sentamos sobre mi cama.

-Dime-dijo tranquilo. Me estire y saque de debajo de ella una caja.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté acerca de Robert?-pregunte con suavidad. Él afirmo con la cabeza mi voz se transformo ahora en un débil susurro- Él pasado año mis padres me regalaron por mi cumpleaños tres boletos a Los Angeles, iría con Sheri y Tom de vacaciones- continué, mirando fijamente la foto de los tres que tenia sobre mi escritorio- se suponía que seria el mejor viaje de mi vida- reí al pensar en la contrariedad de lo que había pasado- Unos días después de llegar allí conocí a Robert-saque de la caja una foto junto a el en el Zoo y me quede mirándola- él me contó que un vampiro se había obsesionado conmigo, nose porque, pero le creí sin pensarlo dos veces. Él no me dejaba sola, me cuidaba todo el tiempo. Una noche estábamos esperando en un restaurante que nos entreguen la comida, mis amigos no venían así que fui a buscarlos. Él no quería, pero lo convencí porque solo estaban a dos cuadras y era en pleno centro.-negué con la cabeza, había sido mi error.- Cuando los encontré me pidieron que los acompañe a algunas tiendas, querían el regalo perfecto para mi. Llegamos a un callejón. Andrew apareció de la nada… dijo que solo iba a jugar.-comencé a sollozar, enseguida estuve en los brazos de Edward, me esforcé por hablar con claridad- fue todo tan rápido, yo no podía hacer nada, él los torturo como si fueran muñecos, los mato delante de mi… Robert apareció antes de que me matara… Hubiese deseado que no llegara, que me matara con ellos…

-No, Bella. No debes decir eso… - susurro, sus ojos brillaban, si no fuese un vampiro hubiese creído que iba a llorar.

-Robert se disculpo mil veces por no llegar a tiempo. Estaba muy arrepentido, dijo que no le hubiese importado que los Vulturis lo mataran si hubiese venido a una velocidad superior y salvado a todos. Pero no lo hizo, corrió como un humano. No lo culpo, no puedo ser desagradecida por él, se que lo hubiese echo, que me quería en verdad,

-Bella- susurro Edward abrazándome muy fuerte, haciendo que su camisa quede empapada por mi llanto.- No puedo creer que hayas pasado por todo eso, no puedo entender como pudiste hacerlo, no te merecías algo así.

-Ellos se lo merecían menos que yo, ¡yo debía ser quien hubiese muerto esa noche Edward!- grite.

-No, no Bella. Yo… ¡Cielos Bella! No puedo imaginar este mundo si tú no estuvieses aquí. Ya no soporto las horas que no puedo estar contigo. Yo necesito tu compañía en este mundo. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-pregunto esperanzado mientras me secaba las lagrimas.

-Ya ah pasado todo Edward… aunque tal vez podrías hacer algo para sacarme una sonrisa.- él detuvo sus acciones y se quedo mirándome en silencio. –Solo abrázame fuerte, y nunca, nunca me dejes.-le susurre mirándolo a los ojos. Él esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-Ya pensaba hacer eso-dijo con naturalidad besando mi frente- te amo más que a nada en el mundo Bella, dejarte no esta a mi alcance.

**#12 La propuesta**

Edward se quedo toda la tarde en casa, a partir de que Tina llegó tuvimos que hacernos los enfermos. Le mostré varias fotos y videos que tenia con mis amigos, en realidad eran lindos recuerdos, no me puse mal al verlos. Al anochecer se fue y dejo su auto en su casa, volvió a las dos horas, yo ya había cenado, me había bañado y estaba con mi pijama mirando una película de terror en mi cuarto.

-¡BUH!-dijo él saltando sobre mi cama. Pegué un fuerte grito de horror.

-¿Bella, estas bien?- grito mi madre desde su cuarto. Fulmine a Edward con la mirada, no paraba de reírse de mi cara.

-Sí mama, es solo que la película me asusto.-mentí.

Edward salio, compro helado para ambos y se quedo conmigo mirando la película y burlándose de lo ridículos que quedaban los vampiros con esas capas negras durmiendo en ataúdes.

-Bella ya casi es tu cumpleaños, se que te opones a un regalo pero yo quisiera hacer algo para ti…

-Edward, tu eres el mejor regalo que alguien podría recibir.-dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Quiero ser más que eso.-susurro mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi pelo.

-Me temo que te costara mucho trabajo.-le asegure con una gran sonrisa

-No lo creo. Hay algo que quiero pedirte.-agrego en voz alta.

-Lo que quieras- respondí con rapidez, yo daría todo por él.

-Tal vez suene muy humano, suena insuficiente para mi, ehm, tal vez a ti te guste la idea…

-deprisa-rogué impaciente.

-¿Quieres ser mi "novia"?- pregunto esperando mi reacción.

Tarde como dos minutos en que las palabras se relacionaran unas con otras y otro tanto en asegurarme de que la pregunta no poseía otros significados. Edward me miraba sonriente ¿De verdad el me quería tanto como para asegurar que nuestra relación fuera seria? Quiero decir, si un día de estos no soportaba y se dignaba a matarme ahora todo el mundo sospecharía de el. Yo lo amaba con todo mi corazón ¿Era posible que el también a mi?

-¿Bella?- pregunto preocupado, aun esperando mi respuesta.

Él reloj de la mesa de luz sonó marcando la medianoche. Nuestras miradas fueron hasta aquel reloj digital y volvieron a unirse. Él me entrego una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Claro que quiero ser tu novia Edward.- Respondí con una gran sonrisa. Al segundo me tomo en sus brazos, girándome en círculos silenciosamente, nuestros cuerpos estaban cada vez más cerca y mi respiración estaba agitada, aunque no era la única.

-Te amo Bella-susurro en mi oído.

-También yo- le dije haciendo desaparecer los centímetros que nos separaban y juntando nuestros labios en un tierno beso. De repente me sentó en mi cama y desapareció de mi lado, en menos de un segundo volvió a aparecer con una reluciente sonrisa, dejando ver sus blancos dientes.

-A propósito, feliz cumpleaños.- dijo con su suave voz aterciopelada, sentándose delante de mí y dejando en mis manos una pequeña cajita azul.

Me quede mirándola sorprendida, eso no estaba en mis planes, le había dejado en calor que no quería regalos, pero no debía arruinar este momento.

-Ábrela- me animó. Sus ojos mostraban felicidad.

Quite con cuidado la tapa azul y vi en el fondo un objeto brillante. Lo saque de la caja y me quede petrificada al verlo. Era una hermosa cadenita de plata y poseía un colgante en forma de corazón (Imaginen que es como este .?fromGrid=1&sku=23983176&mcat=148204&cid=316221&search_params=s+5-p+18-c+316221-r+-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+ Pero en vez de decir Tiffany & Co NEW YORK dice "_we are one person now_"). Voltee el colgante y del otro lado decía "_Bella & Edward_" de ambos lados las palabras brillaban, sin embargo no parecía normal que resplandecieran tanto. Mire a Edward con curiosidad.

-Brillaran siempre que estemos cerca.- me explico.

-¿Puede brillar para siempre?- pregunte. No esperaba alejarme de el jamás.

-Brillara para siempre Bella- Me respondió él con una sonrisa. Mi corazón se aceleró. Recorrí con mis dedos las palabras una y otra vez. No quería que dejaran de brillar nunca.

-Este collar tiene muchos secretos…-susurro mientras me levantaba el pelo y me colocaba el collar dejando la parte que decía "We are one person now" hacia arriba.

-¿Además de brillar cuando estamos juntos?-dije sorprendida.

-Muchos más. Los descubriremos con él tiempo, ni siquiera yo se todo lo que puede hacer.-respondió haciendo una mueca.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Un hombre que me tenía mucho cariño lo hizo para nosotros.

-Gracias Edward- le dije mientras besaba el corazón.

-Es solo una forma de compensarte por lo que has hecho. Hace más de un siglo que no cumplo años, sin embargo un día te encuentro y recibo tu amor, que es el mejor regalo que nadie podría haberme dado. Parecía un muerto antes de conocerte. Ahora contigo mi existencia tiene un sentido. Tú has hecho que tenga un sentido. Bella, tú eres mi vida ahora.- dijo con suavidad rodeándome con sus brazos.- Ahora duérmete.- susurro al tiempo que me besaba la frente.

**#13 Cumpleaños de Bella. PARTE I**

Esa noche tuve un sueño muy extraño.

_Estaba en la cocina tomando el desayuno con mi hermana cuando mis padres llegaron muy felices._

_-Tenemos una gran sorpresa para ti Bella, ven aquí._

_Me puse de pie fingiendo emoción y abrí la puerta. Me quede de piedra al ver a Tom & Sheri allí con muchos regalos. Los abrase muy fuerte, no quería que nunca se fueran. Nos pusimos a abrir todos mis regalos y charlar, ellos me preguntaban sobre mi vida en el último año. El último estaba en una bolsita de papel muy pequeña. Ya sabía lo que venia en ella. No lo abriría. _

_-Luego lo abro- mentí._

_-Pero tenemos que irnos ahora.- dijeron poniendo caras tristes._

_-¿De verdad?- dije realmente desanimada_

_-Sí… Felices 16 Bella. – me gritaron abrazándome y dejándome sin aire._

_-Los quiero mucho- les susurre en la puerta intentando que no vean mis lagrimas, sabiendo que no volvería a verlos, y que era solo un sueño._

_-También nosotros- se despidieron con una sonrisa. Cerré la puerta y me apoye con la espalda contra ella y lo vi. Allí estaba Andrew, me miraba fijo con una sonrisa malévola y abría lentamente la bolsita de papel que debía contener los tres boletos a L.A. Comenzó a acercarse mostrando los dientes, pero cuando estaba a mi lado él desapareció, y en su lugar estaba Edward, sonriente y en sus manos llevaba la preciosa cajita azul con mi nuevo collar._

-¿Bella…?-me llamaba Edward mientras me acariciaba suavemente- ya debes levantarte, tu familia esta preparándote el desayuno.

-No te vayas- le pedí abrazándome más fuerte a él.

-Solo será un ratito. Cuando estés lista para irte yo estaré aquí. Apresúrate- me aviso con una sonrisa mientras me besaba la frente y salía por la ventana.

-Te amo- susurre sabiendo que me escucharía.

-No tanto como yo- dijo acercándose por la ventana y volviendo a desaparecer. Él collar centelló y yo sonreí.

Luego de prepararme para ir al instituto baje a la cocina. Renée, Charlie, Tina & Mike se encontraban allí y me miraban sonrientes. Me habían preparado un gran desayuno, sabia que iban a felicitarme por mi cumpleaños, pero no veía el momento de balancearme a mi desayuno regalado.

-Feliz cumpleaños hermanita- me felicito mi hermana abrazándome.

-Ten-dijo Mike acercándose a mí con una caja colorida- es tu regalo de cumpleaños. Es de parte de tu familia, Edward y yo.

-Eres de la familia Mike- dijo mi madre entre dientes y Charlie largo una carcajada.

-También Edward- susurro Tina, todos la miraron. Sin embargo yo sonreí, no fue intencional, solo que nunca había pensado en que Edward ya era parte de la familia para mí.

- ¡Vamos, abre tu regalo!- grito mi padre emocionado.

-Papa… ¿No es un juego de pesca verdad?-pregunte asustada, todos rieron así que descarte la pregunta y abrí la caja. Dentro había un celular. Lo mire sorprendida, esto debía ser idea de Edward ya que era el único que no sabia que mi ultimo celular había muerto luego de que lo tire contra la pared unos meses después de lo pasado con mis mejores amigos.. Mire a mi familia, todos me miraban serios ahora, yo no iba a ser desagradecida con ellos por su regalo. No se lo merecían. Les sonreí y los ojos de todos brillaron de felicidad.

En ese momento Edward toco el timbre, me pareció raro porque el siempre me esperaba afuera. Oh, cierto, el aun "no me había dicho feliz cumpleaños", al menos eso pensaba mi familia.

Me dirigí a la puerta, todos venían detrás de mí, mi madre prácticamente corría, estaba tan emocionada como si hubiese un corcel en una carroza blanca esperándome afuera.

Al abrir sorprendentemente Edward me saludo con un tierno beso en los labios, eso si no lo esperaba, claro, esto ahora era oficial. Detrás de el vi una nueva sorpresa, el descapotable de Rosalie estaba allí. Bueno, era una buena noticia que ella hubiese conducido hasta mi casa, y mejor aún, que me sonriera.

Alice se bajo brincando como una bailarina hasta donde yo me encontraba.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Bella! Te quiero tanto-dijo con su melódica voz. Parecía que todos estaban muy felices y realmente me contagiaban con facilidad. Después de todo debía pasarla bien, era mi cumpleaños.-Tu regalo- dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba caer en mi manos unas llaves. Abrí los ojos como un pez al ver que eran las llaves de un auto. Todos me miraban expectantes.-Rosalie ayudó.-susurro Alice entre risas delatando la capacidad de su hermana. La eludida me hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Volví a mirar las llaves y apreté el botón de la alarma.

-¿Dijiste mi regalo?-pregunte a Alice.

-Si, eso eh dicho- respondió tranquila.

Volví a mirar el Porshe blanco del que había provenido el sonido, comencé a mirar a todos lados por si había algún otro auto cerca. Edward me tomo por la cintura.

-Es el blanco-susurro en mi oído. Me voltee y me quede mirándolo con la confusión reflejada en mis ojos. Emmett reía sin parar, Rosalie me sonreía, Alice me miraba emocionada y Jasper se aguantaba la risa.

-Bella, Jasper dice que estas confundida. Así que te repito: el blanco es tuyo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Seguros? yo…- me asegure de que no hubiese otro blanco. No vi ninguno así que señale el Porshe- ¿Eso es mío?

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza. Luego de abrazar a todos y agradecerles, menos a Rosalie, a quien solo le sonreí (creo que le agrado que solo hiciera eso) fuimos al instituto. Yo aun no tenía mi permiso de conducir así que me fui en el auto de mi novio.

En el instituto recibí muchos regalos mas, mis amigos me habían comprado entre varias joyas, entre ellas un anillo con mis iniciales IS.

Para mala suerte de Jessica yo la estaba pasando muy bien, solo faltaban dos cosas para que fuera el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, pero faltarían siempre.

Al salir del instituto Edward me llevo obligada a sacar mi licencia. Sabia manejar así que aprobé el práctico sin problemas, pero para el escrito iba a tener problemas.

-¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? ¿Copiarme?- le pregunte deprimida, acariciando mi collar.

-inténtalo, tal vez no sea tan difícil- me animó aunque se notaba que tenia menos esperanzas que yo.

-De acuerdo, pero llorare si me va mal y será tu culpa Cullen.-lo amenace con el dedo bromeando.

_Que perdida de tiempo, el se sabe todo, y hasta puede leer las respuestas en las mentes de los demás, pero yo no, me ira muy mal. _Pensé sin ánimos.

_-_Puedo leer las respuestas cuando los demás las piensen, tienes razón. Pero no puedo decírtelas.

_-_¿Qué tengo razón? Edward, no eh dicho nada.- dije sorprendida ¿él me había leído la mente?

**Narra Edward**

¿Había leído la mente de Bella? Eso no podía ser posible, nunca antes lo había logrado. Sí tan solo ella pudiera leerme la mente a mi yo lo podría decir las respuestas para su examen… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Es ridículo…

-no es ridículo, es… imposible-dijo ella riendo.

-Bella, ¿Cómo sabes lo que yo pensaba?

-Lo has dicho en voz alta- respondió riendo aun más.

-Claro que no… ¡Cielos Bella, puedes leer mi mente! ¿Cómo…?-me quede mirándola fijamente, ella estaba sorprendida. En ese momento el collar que le había regalado la noche anterior brillo como en un intento de decir algo.

**#14 Tres son multitud.**

-No entiendo Edward- me susurro ella poniéndose una mano en la cabeza.

_No tenemos mucho tiempo, debes entrar a rendir en tres minutos. ¿Puedes oír al señor que esta a tu lado?_ Pensé sabiendo que me oiría. Ella se giro y luego de mirarlo negó con la cabeza. _Es como lo supuse, tu solo puedes leerme la mente a mi, te diré lo que harás, cuando entres allí dime la primer pregunta que no sepas, yo buscare las respuestas en los pensamientos de los demás, y haremos así hasta que termines. ¿Te parece?_

-Claro, te amo.- me susurro, le acaricie su delicada mejilla, y ella tomo mi mano,

-También yo.- le dije sonriéndole. Toque su collar y ella hizo lo mismo.

-No tendrás que llevarme al instituto ahora que podré manejar-dijo en broma.

-Me gusta llevarte al instituto, solo manejaras en emergencias, yo usare tu nuevo regalo, tengo mejores reflejos.- le aclare bromeando, ella se puso seria y yo reí.

En ese momento la llamaron para entrar, preste mucha atención a sus pensamientos, casi no me fue necesario leer la mente de los demás, ya que se sabía casi todas las respuestas, intente controlar mis pensamientos para no distraerla. Fue algo que nunca antes había tenido que hacer.

**Narra Bella**

-¡Wow! No puedo creerlo, tengo licencia de conducir, es… genial.- dije para mi misma, estaba muy sorprendida, este día había sido sin duda el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. Tome su mano mientras el manejaba camino a casa.

-¿Estas feliz de poder leer mi mente ahora?-le pregunte esperando su sincera respuesta.

-no tanto- respondió el entre risas, me puse seria de repente- es que esto no funciona contigo, no piensas nunca.- agrego con tranquilidad.

-muy gracioso. Casi no necesite tu ayuda para completar el examen que tú me obligaste a hacer.

-Es verdad, me sorprendiste, para ser una humana eres muy inteligente.- me atacó.

-Eso ya lo sabia, para ti todo es más fácil, tienes memoria ilimitada o algo así ¿Verdad?

De repente se puso rígido y aferro mi mano con más fuerzas. Acelero más rápido y paso de largo de mi casa.

-Edward… mi casa es por allí.- señale asustada.

-No iras allí ahora.- me obligo.

-¿Que? ¿Porque no? Quiero ir, seguramente más personas Irán a visitarme, mi mejor amigo tal vez.

-Jacob- dijo con seriedad.

-Si, él. Yo quiero verlo. Por Favor, volvamos.-pedí.

-No, puede hacerte daño.

-Si quiero correr riesgos o no esta dentro de mi decisión, sino no estaría contigo. Alcanzadme hasta mi casa Edward o caminaré.-lo amenacé. Dio la vuelta con el auto y se dirigió en dirección a mi casa en silencio. Ninguno de los dos hablábamos.

_Me quedare contigo hasta que se vaya._ Pensó.

_-_Terminaras peleándote con él, no tiene sentido, nunca me ah pasado nada estando con Jacob, él es mi mejor amigo, necesito estar con él. Vuelve a casa en la noche.

Ya habíamos llegado a mi casa, me baje antes de que el diera la vuelta. Cuando me alcanzo tomo mi mano y entro a casa junto conmigo. Ni bien pusimos un pie dentro pude ver a Jacob saliendo serio de la cocina y mirándonos con un aire preocupado. Le sonreí y solté la mano de Edward abriendo mis brazos para abrazar a mi amigo. Jacob me alzo en el aire y me hizo dar vueltas en círculos, haciéndome reír sin descanso. Apenas unos segundos después todos comenzaron a aparecer y a saludarme. Edward estaba que ardía en llamas y no se me alejaba ni un segundo.

-Puedes irte si te sientes incomodo, estoy con toda mi familia, todo va a estar bien.- le susurre besándole la mejilla con cariño.

-Pero… ¿Tu quieres que vuelva?-pregunto dudando.

-Claro. No podré dormir si no vuelves.- le aseguré.

-Ya lo creo- dijo riendo y se marchó.

Cuando volví a la cocina Jacob me estaba esperando, hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaba con él. En realidad desde que las clases comenzaron solo habíamos hablado por teléfono. Subimos a mi cuarto para charlar "más tranquilos" en realidad para charlar sobre cosas que los demás no podían escuchar. Nos sentamos en el sillón de mi cuarto.

Se quedo mirando fijamente mi cadena, no se veía el colgante porque lo tenía debajo de la remera, lo saque para que lo pudiese ver mejor.

-Es… lindo.

-Edward me lo regalo… es especial.- aclaré.

-¿Por eso brilla?-pregunto impresionado.

-Sí.- le sonreí.

-Su relación va muy enserio… ¿Verdad?

-… no debes preocuparte, Edward no me hará daño.

- no es lo que eh dicho.-se excuso.

-Lo piensas.

-Bueno tal vez, estamos hablando de un vampiro. Bella, besas a un vampiro.

-Pero el no me hará daño. Como tampoco tú me lo has hecho.

-No es lo mismo, él es un vampiro las 24 horas del día y si pierde el control puede matarte. No hay comparación.

-Coincido- dijo una voz familiar que hacia mucho tiempo no escuchaba. Me puse de pie con rapidez y me aproxime a la persona que había hablado.- Feliz cumpleaños Princesita- susurro el chico que alguna vez había sido mi novio.

**#15 es lo que pasa cuando tu novio actual conoce a tu ex.  
**

-Gra…Gracias Drake-Le agradecí paralizada por la sorpresa.  
-Drake-Saludo Jacob secamente, nunca le había caído bien.  
-Hola Jacob-Saludo el metamorfo con educación y luego volvió a mirarme sonriendo.  
La situación se estaba tornando incomoda con Drake y mi mejor amigo. Jacob se puso de pie y me beso la mejilla.  
-Piensa en lo que te eh dicho-susurro al tiempo que se marchaba. Me senté en la orilla de mi cama y solté un suspiro de frustración. ¿Acaso no puedo llevarme bien con mi novio y mi mejor amigo al mismo tiempo? Y ¿Por qué Drake aparecía ahora?  
-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto sentándose a mi lado.  
-¿Dónde has estado?-cambie de tema.  
-Salí de la ciudad… por un tiempo. Ya sabes, un respiro.-mintió.  
-¿Un respiro? Tu familia tampoco se ah quedado.- le acuse.  
-De acuerdo, pedimos un traslado… Por mi, no quería quedarme aquí si tu no me querías cerca. Te eh extrañado- dijo esto ultimo aproximándose más a mi y alzando su mano hasta mi mejilla para acariciarme. Lo alejé.- Use la excusa de tu cumpleaños para volver.  
-Eso creí.- Intente evadir el tema- Sin embargo… no pareces haberme traído un regalo.- bromee.  
-Ehm, era demasiado grande, debes ser tu quien vaya a él.  
-¿Que? ¿Cómo que yo vaya hasta mi regalo?  
-Vamos.- dijo tomando mi mano y jalándome.  
Bajamos las escaleras corriendo, mi familia me miro raro, les grite un "Vuelvo en un rato". Una vez ingresados en el bosque Drake se transformo en Águila y me hizo subir a él. Eso en verdad me asusto, nunca había ido a ningún lugar sobre el convertido en águila. Cerré los ojos así que no pude ver como fue que llegamos a ese hermoso lugar. Al abrir los ojos estábamos en un lugar que fácilmente se diría paraíso. Había un hermoso lago cristalino y alrededor flores de todos los colores que podría imaginar, solo había un árbol. Drake volvió a ser una persona en dos pies y me empujo hasta el árbol.  
-¿Qué pretendes?  
-Mira-dijo señalando a la copa del árbol, donde podía verse una pequeña casita de madera.  
-¡Cielos!- grite al ver la hermosa casita en el árbol.  
-Sube- me alentó empujándome nuevamente.  
Al llegar a la copa se podía ver todo Forks, que a decir verdad estaba bastante alejado. Incluso pude ver la casa de Edward a la distancia, pero no dije nada.  
-Gracias por traerme aquí Drake.-Le dije abrazándolo. Él rió.  
-¿Y ahora que?- pregunte confundida.  
-Todo esto es tuyo ahora Princesa.-susurro en mi oído.  
-¿Hiciste todo esto para mi?-grite sorprendida.  
-Sí, y haría muchas más cosas que una simple casa del árbol en algo parecido a un paraíso. Tú mereces más que eso. Quiero que vuelvas conmigo Bella, por favor.- pidió tomándome por el brazo. Solo quería que me suelte e irme de allí.  
-Ay-grito alejándose de mí.  
-¿Que?-pregunte asustada tanto por su salto como por su propuesta. Mi corazón se había acelerado.  
-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo has hecho eso?-dijo casi en un suspiro tomándose la mano como si le doliera.  
-¿De que hablas?- dije alejándome más.  
-Tu… tu me has… como electrocutado. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-susurro asustado. Lo mire con confusión y miedo. Mi collar vibró y brillo como dando una señal. Estoy segura de que eso debió verse de lejos.  
-¿Qué llevas allí?-Grito y en un segundo estuvo a mi lado. Me saco la cadena por debajo de mi camisa. Primero vio el lado en que decía "we are one person now" y luego lo volteo. Me quede de piedra al saber que es lo que vería.  
-¿Quién es el?- grito furioso, retrocedí un paso.- ¿Quién es Edward?  
Pude ver a Edward aparecer detrás de él, tenía los ojos negros de bronca. Luego no vi nada más.

**#16 El video**

-Esto es tu culpa vampiro estupido, nose quien te crees que eres para asustarla de ese modo- podía oír como Drake le gritaba a Edward, aunque yo solo lo oía como un susurro lejano.  
-¿Qué quien soy?-preguntaba Edward riendo con falsedad mientras sentía sus fríos dedos corriendo por mi rostro.  
-Sí, ¿Quién eres? ¡**NO LA TOQUES**!-seguía gritando Drake.  
Sentí como Edward me soltaba con suavidad apoyándome en la pared de la casita, abrí los ojos disimuladamente y vi a Edward acercándose al metamorfo que estaba de pie junto a la puerta con los ojos rojos de furia.  
-Pues… Yo soy…  
-Edward-interrumpí poniéndome de pie lentamente, en un segundo el estuvo a mi lado y me ayudo a permanecer de pie. Lo abrase como pude.  
El metamorfo se quedo paralizado al oír su nombre, su mirada mostraba un odio infinito a mi novio y confusión al mismo tiempo.  
-¿Cómo puedes Bella? ¡Tú sabes lo que el es! ¿Por qué lo haces?  
Edward se puso rígido y me aparto poniéndome detrás de él. Quise escapar pero no tenía fuerzas, me las ingenie para poder ver a Drake a los ojos.  
-Drake, yo lo amo-respondí pronunciando cada palabra con suavidad, él collar centello nuevamente.  
Los ojos del metamorfo se abrieron como platos, abrió la boca para decir algo y volvió a cerrarla, luego fulmino con la mirada a Edward y corrió fuera de la casa, transformándose en el corto trayecto.  
-me odia-susurre mirando al suelo.  
-No Bella-dijo con cuidado tomando mi mentón para mirarme a los ojos- él solo esta herido, se recuperara… ¿Crees que puedas sujetarte en mi espalda hasta tu casa?  
Asentí con la cabeza y cerré los ojos en el camino a casa.  
-Bella ya casi llegamos-susurro Edward. Desperté y note que estábamos en su volvo.  
-¿Qué hacemos en tu coche?- pregunte confundida.  
-Estábamos cerca de mi casa así que preferí que no tomaras frió y no levantar sospechas si te veían llegar a tu casa conmigo saliendo del bosque a estas horas.  
Tome su mano y le sonreí.  
-Gracias por todo lo que haces por mi Edward.  
-No tienes porque agradecerme, haría mucho más que esto por ti. ¿Cuándo entenderás que te amo?  
-Eso ya lo entiendo. ¿Cómo me encontraste?-pregunte recordando su repentina aparición.  
-Bueno parece ser que fue otra de las curiosidades del collar… fue como si me hubieses llamado.  
-Fue bueno verte allí. Aunque me haya desmayado.  
Llegamos a casa, dijimos que nos habíamos encontrado y él se había ofrecido a traerme. Estaba agotadísima así que me fui a acostar enseguida. Mi novio llego a llego cinco minutos después y en cuanto estuve en sus brazos me quede dormida.  
**Narra Edward**  
Luego de que la respiración de Bella se hizo más suave me quede mirándola dormir, sabia que nunca me aburriría de eso, pero comenzó a removerse entre mis brazos y por miedo a que tuviese frió la solté.  
Me senté en la cama y saque de debajo de ella la caja que ella había tomado cuando me contó la historia de Los Ángeles. La abrí con suavidad y vi que entre las fotografías y demás cosas había algunos videos. Sentí curiosidad por saber de que se trataban así que prendí su televisor y puse el primero que saque.  
En el video se podían ver muchos juegos, así que supuse que estaban en un parque de diversiones. Una voz femenina que no era la de Bella sobre como a Tom no lo habían dejado subir un juego para chicos mayores de 14 porque decían que parecía de 12, pude oír la risa de Bella y la de otro chico. Supuse que seria tom, y la que hablaba Sheri. Me quede mirando a la gente que pasaba cerca de ellos. Ahora esperaban en la fila de los autos chocadores, cuando llego su turno Bella subió con Tom, Sheri se quedo grabando. En el juego mi mirada no salía de Bella, se veía tan… _feliz_. Yo creí que era feliz conmigo, pero allí sonreía tanto… no paraba de reír y bromear. Mis pensamientos habían tomado ese rumbo cuando en menos de un segundo vi a dos personas más subir al juego, eran dos vampiros, seguramente el rastreador y su compañera. Los chocaron varias veces agresivamente, Tom ya parecía molesto pero Bella aun lo tomaba en broma. Luego pude ver una voz que seguro ningún humano que viese el video la podría escuchar entre tantos gritos. Alguien hablaba con Sheri.  
-¿Son ellos tus amigos?-preguntaba otro vampiro con educación.  
La cámara filmo al suelo y el video termino.

**#16 Ausencias **  
-Bella. Despierta, deprisa, ¡se te hará tarde para el instituto!- me gritaba Tina.  
Me levante y me cambie lo más rápido que pude, estaba algo molesta por el echo de que Edward no me hubiese despertado o dejado una nota antes de irse, no era normal en el. Mike hablo con Tina y le dijo que no podría pasar por ella porque estaba enfermo, así que le ofrecí ir con mi novio y conmigo, pero Edward nunca llego por lo tanto no nos quedo otra que estrenar mi Porshe. Mi hermana hablo todo el camino y me decía lo emocionante que debía ser conducir mi primer auto etc., pero estaba tan preocupada por mi novio que no la escuchaba.  
Al estacionar en el aparcamiento muchas personas se acercaron a mi auto, seguro querían ver de quien era. Después de bajarme y responder 20 veces que el coche era mi regalo de cumpleaños logre llegar hasta el descapotable de Rosalie.  
-¡Bella, estrenas tu regalo!-chillo Alice con alegría. La mire con mala gana y luego ella se puso seria.- ¿Dónde esta Edward?- pregunto ahora sorprendida, sus hermanos se voltearon y se acercaron a mi.  
-Creí que ustedes lo sabrían, no hubiese venido en mi coche si el no hubiese desaparecido.  
Los Cullen se miraron entre ellos confundidos.  
-¿Acaso ustedes tampoco saben nada de el? ¿Es posible?  
-Que… extraño-susurro Alice para si misma.  
-Espero que sepa lo que hace- agrego Emmett tomando a Rosalie de la mano para ir a su primera clase.  
Pase la mañana de mal humor, al salir del instituto lleve a mi hermana a mi casa y decidí ir a la Push para arreglar las cosas con mi fiel amigo Jacob.  
-¡Wow! Que sorpresa-grito mi amigo con una gran sonrisa y ambos reímos.  
-Quiero pedirte perdón por lo de ayer Jake.  
-No veo el porque…-dijo con indiferencia.  
-No finjas hombre lobo. No quería que te fueras porque Drake hubiese llegado, no lo veo justo.  
-Mm.… ¿algo a pasado verdad?- pregunto el muy inteligente.  
-¿Quieres escuchar una larga historia?  
-me encantaría- respondió con paciencia.  
Le conté toda la historia mientras estuvimos en la playa, le conté incluso la desaparición de Edward y que ni sus hermanos sabían nada de el.  
-Drake debe sentirse fatal, pero no creo que la desaparición de tu novio tenga que ver con eso.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte sin entender a donde quería llegar.  
-Que tal vez algo haya ocurrido…-empezó.  
- sus hermanos lo sabrían, nunca les oculta nada.-agregue  
-Tal vez haya sido mientras tu dormías, si el descubro algo tal vez quiso actuar por si solo en el momento… no lo se, soy un licántropo no un adivino.-bromeo.  
-¿Crees que haya dicho algo en sueños que lo haya afectado?-pregunte asustada.  
-Bella, tu lo amas, no considero posible que hayas echo algo que lo haga sentir mal, simplemente el debe haber descubierto algo que nadie haya notado antes.  
Llame a Tina y le avise que estaba en la Push y saldría para casa enseguida para que no se preocupen. Detestaba la idea de conducir sola hasta Forks ahora que ya había oscurecido, pero no iba a aceptar que Jake viniese conmigo y después volviese corriendo, por más rápido que fuese para el. Antes de salir de La Push vi en el parque un hermoso caballo blanco, estaba tan oscuro que no note si era Drake o un caballo cualquiera, así que aparque mi coche y fui hacia él, pero este salio corriendo en cuanto me acerque demasiado. Me adentre en el bosque y grite su nombre, pero no había señales. Cuando me decidí por volver al auto ya estaba completamente perdida. A mi lado unos arbustos se movieron y una oscura silueta de un animal salvaje se acerco a mí.  
Tarde un rato en ver que era Catherina. Pocos segundos después una luz salio de detrás de mi. Al voltearme vi a Drake, sin pensar me arroje a sus brazos y lo abrasé con fuerza, sin razón alguna comenzaron a salir de mis ojos lagrimas.  
-¿Qué tienes prin… Bella? ¿Te ah echo daño?-pregunto él preocupado. Su hermana se alejo trotando.  
-Te quiero Drake-le susurre mirándolo fijamente, sin una razón especial. Sus ojos se volvieron tiernos.  
-También yo princesita-susurro guiándome fuera del bosque de la mano.  
-¿Estas enfadado conmigo?-pregunte intentando parecer calmada y cruzando los dedos detrás de mi espalda.  
-Claro que no. ¿Debería?-dijo como si nada sin mirarme.  
-no lo se, es solo que ayer…  
-Me comporte muy mal Bella y lo siento. Tu me habías pedido que no me metiera en tu vida, por eso me eh ido, solo regrese para desearte un feliz cumpleaños y termine por romper mi promesa. Me preocupa que estés con un vampiro. Sé que no debo meterme, pero me asusta que algo te suceda. ¿Me disculpas?-dijo interrumpiendo mis palabras.  
-No quiero que vuelvas a irte… quédate.- pedí llorando nuevamente. Abrió la puerta del piloto para que yo suba, luego negó con la cabeza y me hizo subir del lado del copiloto para ser él quien me lleve a casa.

No quiero que vuelvas a irte… quédate.- pedí llorando nuevamente. Abrió la puerta del piloto para que yo suba, luego negó con la cabeza y me hizo subir del lado del copiloto para ser él quien me lleve a casa.  
Hablamos poco en el camino, nuestras miradas se encontraron varias veces mirando al mismo tiempo por el espejo retrovisor, aun tenia esa mirada hermosa que hacia que me pierda bajo sus ojos celestes. Nuestras manos estuvieron unidas durante todo el viaje, pero no me molesto.  
-Esta aquí Bella- dijo Drake cuando estuvimos en la puerta de mi casa. Suspire de alivio al saber de que hablaba.  
-Gracias por todo Drake.-Le susurre al oído abrazándolo con suavidad. Me beso la frente y entre a mi casa.  
-Edward ha llamado- me informo la ingenua de mi hermana en cuanto cruce la puerta. Me dio risa su comentario. Subí hasta mi cuarto y en cuando abrí la puerta vi en la oscura habitación a Edward parado a un lado de la ventana mirándome con seriedad.

**#17 Sorpresa**

Di un paso hacia él y lo contemple cuidadosamente, no pude evitar suspirar pensando en que estaba sano y salvo. Mi corazón que latía tan aceleradamente se tranquilizo y llego a un ritmo normal.

-¿Eso significa que…?- pregunto, entendí que hablaba de mi suspiro.

-Que te extrañe, que estuve muy preocupada por ti y supongo que podría incluir que estoy feliz de verte.

-Almas gemelas-dijo refiriéndose a la "casualidad" acercándose a mi con una sonrisa.

-No veo porque te preocuparías por mi.- agregue haciéndome la desentendida, sabia que se preocupaba cuando estaba con Jake.

-Bella, hace horas que eh vuelto, cuando leí en la mente de tu hermana que estabas en La Push estuve a punto de cruzar el limite, además no ah ayudado mucho el echo de que no contestaras las llamadas a tu celular.-dijo ahora haciendo notar el tono de preocupación en su voz. Pegue palmaditas a todos mis bolsillos y note que no lo tenía.

-Rayos, debe estar en lo de Jake, en verdad lo siento Edward, de todos modos sabes que no debes preocuparte, no es inseguro para mi La Push.

El sonrió e hizo desaparecer el espacio que nos separaba uniéndonos con un tierno beso.

-Te amo Bella-murmuro en mi oído haciendo que mi collar centelle.

-Ojala eso fuera suficiente para superar mi amor por ti Edward-respondí abrazándolo.

-Eso es ridículo. Sé que te amo más de lo que me amas.

-No coincido.- me negué, de repente vi al borde de mi cama un video, enseguida me di cuenta de que era el del parque de diversiones, posiblemente Edward se había aburrido y lo había visto, eso me dio una idea-¿Quieres que veamos una película juntos?

-No, no es viernes de películas, mejor juguemos a un juego.-sugirió con una gran sonrisa. Asentí de mala gana y me aproxime a mi armario para buscar alguno.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?-pregunte abriendo la puerta del armario, sin dejar de mirar a Edward. El comenzó a reír nose de que.

-Se te caerá una caja- susurro sonriendo ampliamente y señalando al armario. Levante una ceja confundida por su raro comportamiento, si se me caería algo podría ayudarme, no quedarse allí sentado.

-Estas raro Edward Antho…-me quede muda al ver a Robert en mi armario.

-Sorpresa-dijo con suavidad. Verlo allí me confundió y me puso de mal humor, estaba feliz de que Edward hubiese vuelto, ¿Era todo un sueño?

Me cruce de brazos y me senté en el suelo.

-¿No vas a saludarme?- murmuro Robert tristemente,

-¿Cuándo me dormí? ¿Fue cuando Drake me traía a casa?- pregunte y los dos vampiros se miraron entre ellos con seriedad.

-Bella, no estas teniendo una pesadilla, en verdad estoy aquí.-explico Robert.

-Sueño, es un sueño, y no, no estas aquí, seguramente tampoco Edward ah vuelto y debo seguir preocupada.

Edward estuvo a mi lado al instante acariciando mi mejilla con una mano y mi collar con la otra

-Bella, yo estoy aquí, ¿no lo vez?- susurro haciéndome ver que la parte que decía "Bella & Edward" seguía brillando.

Lo mire confundida por unos minutos, sus ojos estaban llenos de sinceridad. Pegue un brinco y hice que el se sobresalte.

-¿Como?-dije parada junto a Robert, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo…-empezó confundido y luego miro fijamente a Edward.

-Creo que podrías empezar por darle la bienvenida Bella…-me reto Edward sonriéndome nuevamente.

Volví mí vista a Robert y sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Él me guiño un ojo y abrió sus brazos en una clara invitación a un abrazo. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo me arroje a sus brazos abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que podía, deseando tener la suficiente fuerza para que nunca volviera a irse.

-Te extrañe mucho monstruito- me dijo acariciándome el pelo con suavidad. Sentía la mirada de Edward en cada una de mis reacciones.

-Yo también pero…-quise pedir explicaciones

-no te preocupes Bella. Como es que estoy vivo no es tan importante. Lo más importante es el porque eh vuelto.

-¿Y porque lo has echo?-pregunte confundida. Los vampiros intercambiaron una mirada otra vez.

-Edward me busco, me pidió que volviese… dijo que tal vez así serias mas feliz.- me explico mi amigo inseguro de si estaba bien que dijese eso.

Mire a Edward con lastima, ¿el creía que yo era infeliz con él? ¿Era eso lo que el pensaba de mi? Sentí unas tremendas ganas de llorar. ¿No podía ni siquiera hacerle entender a quien amaba que yo era feliz a su lado? Me gire para estar frente a frente con Edward, quien aun me sonreía, pero esa felicidad no se notaba en sus ojos.

Toque mi collar y cerré los ojos. Deseando poder leerle la mente otra vez. Creo que el lo noto. Enseguida sentí el sufrimiento que el sentía y supe que podía leer su mente.

_¿Por qué lo has hecho Edward? _Pensé.

_Bella, no eras lo suficientemente feliz._ Pensó él.

_Yo soy feliz a tu lado, soy muy feliz._ Quise aclararle.

_¿Estas molesta porque lo haya echo venir?_ Pregunto confundido. Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa y me encontré con sus ojos mirándome tristemente.

_Claro que no, pero es que ¿Yo no te hago feliz a ti? _Pensé ahora asustada. Él rió.

_Soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo desde que estoy contigo Bella, pero ayer vi el video del parque de diversiones y…bueno, no pareces ni la mitad de feliz de lo que eras en ese momento. _Me aclaro.

_Es porque ya no soy la misma persona, tal vez soy mas madura. Gracias por traerlo Edward. Te amo._ Le dije tomando su mano.

_También yo._ Pensó él haciendo que mi collar iluminara mi cuarto. Ambos reímos, Robert nos miraba boquiabierto.

_-_¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto sorprendido.

_-_Amor-respondimos con Edward al unísono sonando algo cursis.

**#18 Pistas.**

**Narra Edward**

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- me pregunto cautelosamente Robert luego de que Bella se quedo dormida.

-Dime.

-Bueno… ¿tu crees que ella esta feliz por el hecho de que eh vuelto?

Lo mire extrañado, creo que la respuesta era muy obvia, él la había visto llorar de la emoción.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunte sin entender. Él no dejaba de mirarla.

-Bueno tú sabes que en realidad la compañera del rastreador no pudo deshacerse de mí, temí que si yo volvía Natalie quisiera matar a Bella, como un intercambio de parejas. -al oír "intercambio de parejas" note como las facciones de mi cara se volvían frías, él me miro y luego volvió su vista a ella- Edward, nosotros no éramos pareja como eres ahora tu con ella. Pero éramos inseparables, yo necesitaba protegerla. A veces me hacia sentir que era mi culpa lo que había pasado con sus amigos, y que ella pensaba lo mismo. Es por eso que me asusta que no este feliz de verme, tal vez yo les recuerde a ellos y a todo lo malo que paso.-concluyo en tono melancólico.

-No lo creo. Ella pensaba en ustedes como tres amigos perdidos, pero ahora ya no piensa igual, ella cree que te ah recuperado y esta feliz por ello. Ahora tú eres Robert, no el vampiro que dejo morir a sus amigos.-intente consolarlo.

-Tal vez tengas razón en eso. Te veré luego Edward.-se despidió marchándose.

Durante la noche, mientras miraba a Bella dormir pensé en que seria lo que estaba ocultando Robert, parecía tener algún secreto, algo que no quería que yo supiese. Eso me fastidiaba. Tampoco podía entender como podía haber echo como si no hubiese existido por un año, haciéndola sufrir y llorar por él. Tranquilamente podía haberse deshecho de esa tal Natalie, no era creíble esa excusa para su ausencia.

-¿Dónde esta Robert?-me pregunto Bella mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

-No lo se-admití apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta del baño.

-Mm. ¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto acercándose a mi, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunte intentando esquivar el tema. Ella levanto una ceja, confundida.

-Tal vez estoy viendo cosas- respondió riendo. – Te espero-susurro mientras me besaba con suavidad y salía del cuarto para tomar su desayuno.

Corrí hasta mi casa y vi que Alice estaba sentada en la escalera del porche.

_Hola Edward. _Pensó sin levantar la vista del suelo, con los codos sobre sus rodillas y sosteniendo su cara con las manos. Me senté a su lado y la mire confundido.

_¿Qué sucede? _Me pregunto como si yo fuera el raro aquí.

-A mi no Alice, a ti.

_No te quedas atrás. ¿Qué esta pasándote?_ Levante una ceja, inseguro de que decirle, pero ella lo adivino antes. ¿_Es por el vampiro que trajiste a Forks verdad? Carlisle me contó todo._ Suspire.

_-_Alice, ¿quieres venir con Bella y conmigo un rato?-le pregunte, sabia que todo lo que le dijese ahora lo escucharía toda mi familia, y no sabia muy bien que decir. Ella acepto y subió a mi volvo.

_-_Dime ahora.- me apuro.

_-_En realidad nose que tengo que decirte. Hay algo sobre Robert que esta preocupándome, sé que esta ocultándome algo importante, y me incomoda. ¿Qué hay de ti?

_-_De hecho tampoco estoy segura, tengo un muy mal presentimiento Edward, como que algo pasara y hará que muchas cosas cambien.-dijo algo inseguro.

_-_¿Has tenido una visión?- le pregunte, ella negó con la cabeza, estábamos en la puerta de lo de Bella. Alice se paso a los asientos de atrás para que mi novia se sentara adelante.

_-_Pero temo que ella tiene algo que ver con esto.- me susurro mi hermana.

Me quede mirándola fijamente, asustado, si algo le pasaba a Bella seria suficiente para que muchas cosas cambien, toda mi existencia cambiaria si algo sucedía con ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Bella inocentemente mirándonos a ambos. Ninguno respondió.- ¿Edward sabes algo de Robert?

Me voltee a mirarla y vi como nuestro collar parecía titilar, como si se prendiera y apagara con debilidad. Alice también parecía notarlo y me miro confundida.

-No, no eh sabido nada de él.

Volví mi mirada a la carretera y comencé a conducir.

_¿Viste eso? _Pregunto Alice. Asentí disimuladamente. _¿Qué querrá decir? Es una señal Edward, Robert debe tener que ver con mi presentimiento._

Me sobresalte al pensar en eso. ¿Decía Alice que Robert podría hacerle daño a Bella? ¿Era posible? Pero… Robert la quiere, solo se alejo para protegerla. ¿O no fue así? Algo aquí no estaba muy claro.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?-pregunto Bella. Las mire a ella y Alice, no sabia que responder.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a lo de Peter?-pregunto mi hermana.

-¿A lo de Peter y Charlotte?- indague mirándola raro.

-¡No, Edward! A lo de Peter, en el bosque.

Levante una ceja.

-¿Quién es el?- quiso saber Bella.

-Es quien hizo tu collar, Bella.-le explique sonriendo. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Sabia que Bella tendría ganas de ir, desde hace tiempo yo también quería saber sobre los secretos de este collar pero ¿Por qué ahora ya no? ¿Temía por lo que pudiese enterarme, por lo que pudiese significar lo que había echo hacia un rato?

-¿Tienes que volver temprano hoy?-le pregunte, la cabaña de Peter no era muy cercana a Forks.

-No tengo apuro-respondió ella son serenidad.

Detuvimos el coche lejos de la vista de cualquier persona.

_Hay un vampiro aquí, Edward. _Pensó Alice asustada.

Note enseguida que el vampiro era Robert ¿Qué hacia él aquí?

-Esperen aquí-susurre y fui a su encuentro.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- oí a Bella preguntándole a Alice.

Al otro lado Robert estaba apoyado contra un árbol.

-Buen día Robert.- salude educadamente

-Necesito hablarte Edward.-dijo secamente

-¿Algo a pasado?-pregunte ahora preocupado.

-Edward, mañana me despediré de ella y volveré a irme. –dijo casi en un susurro acercándose a mi. –Me ha hecho muy feliz volver a verla, pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para quedarme aquí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le pregunte sin entender porque podía hacérsele tan difícil acompañarla, su autocontrol parecía ser mejor que el mío.

-Edward, yo estoy enamorado de Isabella, no puedo quedarme a ver como ella es feliz contigo, no puedo fingir que no me duele como te mira ni fingir que no noto todo el amor que siente por ti. Lo siento-susurro con los ojos cerrados. Me quede boquiabierto unos segundos.

-Te necesita-murmure, no es que justamente yo quisiera que se quedara, últimamente parecía ser que Bella preguntaba más por el que por mi, pero no quería que ella fuera infeliz.-No puedes volver a dejarla.

-Te necesita a ti más que a mí, sé que podrás con esto. Se me ah ido de las manos Edward. Yo sobro aquí.- dijo y desapareció en el bosque.

**19 La señal**

**Narra Bella**

Edward volvió al poco tiempo, era imposible descifrar lo que su cara quería decir, parecía entre deprimido y sorprendido, no me atreví a preguntarle nada.

-Disculpen-dijo mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me besaba el cabello.

-No hay problema-respondí besándolo con ternura.

-Peter nos espera- nos apuro Alice.

Pude ver la cabaña a la que nos dirigíamos.

-Que pequeña-opine.

-Espera a ver a Peter-susurro Alice como para si misma.

-¿Que?-pregunte sin entender. Edward comenzó a reír.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta podía sentirse el aroma a madera de sus paredes, Alice golpeo con delicadeza.

-Peter Pettigni, pequeño solitario abre la puerta, tu sobrina no tiene paciencia.- grito.

La mire extrañada y unos segundos después vi como la puerta se abría y un hombre pequeñísimo y con una larga barba salía a nuestro encuentro con una enorme sonrisa. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo a Edward mirándome expectante.

-¡Alice, Edward, que gusto verlos! Oh, vienen con compañía… Buen día señorita- me saludo con educación.

-Buen día Peter, Soy Bella- dije extendiéndole la mano.

El hombrecito abrió los ojos como plato al oír mi nombre y miro a Alice.

-¿Ella es…?

-La misma- respondió mi amiga con un toque de emoción en la voz.

-Oh-exclamo mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba.-Es un placer.

-El placer es todo mío.-le sonreí algo avergonzada.

La casita era muy acogedora y caliente, afuera hacia demasiado frió. Me ofreció un chocolate caliente y acepte gustosa.

-Así que… ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- Pregunto Peter.

-Tenemos algunas dudas… ya sabes, sobre el collar.-empezó mi novio con tranquilidad

El hombrecito hizo una mueca, miro a Alice y luego agrego

-Bueno… La verdad no creo que yo sirva de mucha ayuda Edward, no es lo mismo que cuando hago un regalo para dos vampiros. De hecho ni siquiera sabia que Bella fuera humana, me temo que Alice olvido ese insignificante detalle- dijo subiendo su voz una octava al decir la ultima palabra. Alice rió nerviosa.- ¿Pasa algo malo con el?

-¡No!-respondí rápidamente. Edward soltó una risa.

-Claro que no, solo que debes en cuando compartimos dones entre nosotros, por ejemplo Bella ah podido leer mi mente, e incluso yo la suya, lo que no es muy común, en este momento no puedo leer su mente, pero si ella se conecta conmigo podríamos hablarnos sin siquiera mover los labios.-Agrego Edward a mi escaso comentario.

-Eso es muy interesante…-susurro Peter pensativo.

-Yo no sabia que hacían eso- inquirió Alice algo ofendida.

-¿Algo más?-pregunto el hombrecito.

-Sé cuando ella esta en peligro, aunque no estemos cerca.-respondió Edward.

-Eso es bueno. ¿Y tú tienes alguna forma de defenderte ahora?

-No- respondió mi novio por mí, le puse mala cara.

-Sí. Casi electrocuto a mi ex novio.-dije mientras notaba como la sangre subía a mis mejillas. Note la mirada de Edward fija sobre mi. Lo mire y le puse una pobre carita tierna muy mal imitada.

-Tal vez debí contarte eso- articule sin sonido alguno. Él asintió con la cabeza y luego me sonrió.

-Algunos vampiros me han pedido que haga collares para humanos con algún objetivo en especial, por ejemplo para saber donde están. Pero esto es muy extraño, yo solo sabia que Edward quería regalarle un collar a su amorcito para su cumpleaños- me guiño el ojo y luego prosiguió- supuse que eras vampiro, Bella, no puedo recordar cual es el conjuro que tiene, solo intente hacer un collar que hiciera feliz a la pareja.

-Tal vez quisiste conectarnos, por la frase que Edward escogió, "we are one person now".-opine.

-No creo que sea lo único, La familia Cullen es muy especial para mí…-agrego con sinceridad.

De repente mi collar vibro y alguien golpeo la puerta violentamente. Alice desapareció de su silla, Peter se quedo petrificado y Edward apareció delante de mí, en posición de defensa.

**#20 She's dangerous**

-¿Quién es?-susurre con la voz temblorosa.

Edward me miro preocupado pero no respondió. Unos segundos después su rostro se alivio, se sentó, tomo mi mano y me sentó sobre el.

La puerta se abrió y Alice entro con sus pasos de bailarina, detrás de ella venían un vampiro con ojos carmesí y una vampiro vegetariana, el rostro de la ultima se ilumino al ver a mi novio, pero luego de verme a mi su cara se lleno de confusión y espanto.

-Stephanie.-Saludo Edward con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que bueno verte Edward,-dijo ella con una hermosa voz de soprano acariciando su pelo castaño oscuro.

Mi novio fijo su mirada en el otro vampiro que parecía muy inquieto y le hizo una reverencia que se asemejaba a unas disculpas. Ambos nos levantamos y el llevo su mano a mi cintura.

-Peter, volveremos a hablar un día de estos.-se despidió empujándome hacia la puerta.

-Gracias Peter-susurre acariciando la cabeza del hombrecito.

-Gracias-repitió Alice.

Los tres nos fuimos hacia el auto rápidamente y nos alejamos de la acogedora cabaña.

Edward parecía confundido, Alice en cambio estaba sonriente.

-¿Puedo preguntar que fue eso?-pregunte mirando a mi novio.

-Una vieja amiga de la familia, de Rosalie para ser específicos, y un vampiro que no acostumbra a hablar con humanos con un olor tan particular como el tuyo.- Resumió Edward. Trague saliva ruidosamente.

-Ignorante-refunfuño Alice. Su hermano la fulmino con la mirada.

-¿De que me pierdo?-Pregunte ofendida mirando a mi amiga. Él la miro desafiante y ella le saco la lengua.

-Edward no quiere decirlo, pero sabe que Stephanie esta celosa de ti.-Respondió rápidamente mezclando todas las palabras. Solté una carcajada y ambos me miraron con preocupación.

-¡Vamos! Es una mujer hermosa, no tiene porque estar celosa de mi, bueno, a menos que…

-Exacto-dijo Alice haciendo eco a mis pensamientos, los ojos se me salieron de si-Ella quiere a Edward y él te quiere a ti.

Edward sonrió y oculto una risa.

-¿Hay más?-volví a preguntar mirando ahora a mi novio.

-Alice disfruta esto.-me aclaro, la mire extrañada.

-Se lo merece, nunca me ah caído muy bien.-se defendió ella algo avergonzada.

-¿Por qué será?-pregunto Edward irónicamente. Luego me miro y prosiguió- Stephanie también quiso a Jasper-susurro Edward haciendo caso omiso a las señas de su hermana para que se callara.-Debiste ver como peleaban.

-Que se consiga un novio, que no sea ni el mío, ni el tuyo- inquirió la vampira guiñándome un ojo.

Ya habíamos llegado a casa, ambos hermanos me acompañaron hasta adentro y saludaron a mi familia. Luego Alice se fue en el coche de mi novio mientras el me esperaba en mi cuarto. Me acurruque sobre su pecho y el me beso. Lo abrase fuertemente, por unos minutos solo se oyeron el latido de mi corazón, el cantar de los pájaros y los murmullos de mis padres en el piso de abajo.

-¿En que piensas?-me pregunto con tranquilidad.

-En ti… y en Stephanie.-respondí mirando fijo una esquina del cuarto.

-¿Porque?-pregunto. Sentí su mirada fija en cada una de mis expresiones.

-¿No la quieres?

-No-respondió con algo de gracia.

-¿Por qué no?

-Te quiero a ti Bella-dijo con el mismo tono acariciando mi pelo.

-¿No dejaras de quererme por ella?-pregunte intentando ocultar mi miedo a su respuesta.

-No Bella, tú eres y siempre serás mi único amor. No podría dejar de quererte por más que quisiera, y no quiero.- Respondió el con ternura tomándome una mano y besándola con suavidad.

-Edward, ¿el vampiro que venia con ella no quería hacerme daño verdad?

-No. Él solo quería pedirle a Peter que haga un brazalete para su compañera. Nunca pensó en hacerte daño, pero le preocupaba perder el control, aunque Alice sabía que no lo haría.-respondió seguro. Pegue un salto inmediatamente.

-Edward, Stephanie quiere lastimarme.-susurre con los ojos como platos. El se puso serio y sus ojos se volvieron fríos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunto con preocupación.

-Mi collar vibro cuando ella se acerco, tu lo sentiste. Eso es cuando estoy en peligro, si el vampiro no iba a hacerme daño, entonces era ella quien hacia que yo este en peligro.-respondí casi en un susurro. Él se puso de pie de golpe, fue hacia mi armario, me puso un abrigo y se acerco a la ventana.

-¿Qué haces Edward?-pregunte asustada de la idea de saltar.

-Bella, debemos ir a mi casa. Allí estarás segura.

-Pero acabamos de llegar, ¿Qué dirán mis padres?

Mi novio se quedo pensativo unos segundos.

-Diles que vas a caminar al bosque. Te esperaré allí-susurro y desapareció de mi lado.

**#21 más que nada en el mundo**

Me cambie lo más rápido que pude, me puse un pantalón de buzo negro y una campera blanca, no sabia si estaba decente pero de todas formas no quería agotar la paciencia de Edward.  
Ni bien salí de casa corrí hasta el bosque, mi novio me esperaba apoyado sobre un árbol, parecía asustado, como si hubiese algo que pudiera pasarme en el corto trayecto que nos separaba. Llegamos a su casa en menos de tres minutos, cuando estábamos aproximándonos a la casa Edward se detuvo y se quedo pensativo.  
-Ella ya esta aquí.-dijo el concentrado.  
-Entremos Edward, no me hará daño si están todos allí. ¿Esta también su amigo?  
-No.-respondió- No te alejes de mí-pidió.  
-No lo haré- dije abrazándolo con fuerza.  
Entramos por la puerta de la cocina, sabia que todos sabían que ya habíamos llegado, solo pude escuchar la voz de Carlisle, Esme y la de soprano de Stephanie. Al entrar al living comprobé que el resto no estaban.  
-Hola Edward- saludo Stephanie con una gran sonrisa- ah, y Bella.  
Le obsequie la sonrisa más falsa que pude, intentando que se molestara. Edward me miro decepcionado y me sonroje.  
-Hola Carlisle, hola Esme.-dije con tranquilidad. Ambos me sonrieron como si no supieran que Stephanie moría por comerme allí delante de ellos.  
Edward se quedo en silencio, supuse que estaba escuchando los pensamientos de su padre, quien debía estar contándole el paradero de sus hermanos. Me molestaba sentirme fuera del asunto.  
-Edward…-susurre cerrando los ojos y poniéndome una mano en la cabeza, fingiendo jaquecas. Él me entendió y cerro también sus ojos, haciendo que nuestros pensamientos se conectaran, ya se nos hacia más fácil con la practica.  
_Alice y Jasper están en camino, habían ido por nosotros en mi auto. Rosalie y Emmett están de caza, no tienen ni idea de lo que esta sucediendo aquí_. Pensó para que yo entendiera. Asentí disimuladamente con la cabeza mientras me sentaba al lado de Esme en el sofá.  
-Y… ¿Cómo has estado Stephanie?-hablo mi novio con simpatía, guiñándole un ojo.  
_¡Edward! _Pensé, haciéndole notar que yo solo bromeaba, y entendía su juego.  
Stephanie abrió los ojos como platos y le entrego su mejor sonrisa. Estuve a punto de reír… solo a punto.  
_Alice esta llegando. _Me informo Edward para que me relajara. _Vete con ella. _  
_¿Que? Claro que no. _Pensé asustada de la idea de dejarlos a ambos solos.  
_Por favor Bella, estaré más tranquilo si se que estas lejos de Stephanie. _Dijo haciéndome notar la sinceridad en su voz.  
Me puse de pie notando las miradas de tres vampiros confundidos y me dirigí al Porche donde vi a Alice y Jasper acercarse.  
-¡Alice!-Grite cuando la vi acercarse.  
_Pídele que te lleve a casa._  
-¡Bella!-grito Alice aliviada.  
-¿Pueden llevarme a casa?-pedí poniendo mi mejor carita tierna y guiñándoles un ojo.  
-Claro-aceptaron ambos.  
_Misión cumplida. Cuídate por mí. _Pensé al tiempo que me subía al auto.  
_Has lo mismo. _Te amo Bella. Dijo el con suavidad.  
_Más que a nada en el mundo. _Dije cariñosamente haciendo que el collar iluminara el volvo en la oscuridad de la noche. Alice y Jasper me miraron extrañados e incluso pude ver a Edward sonreír desde la ventana.  
-¿Qué hará ella Alice?-pregunte asustada.  
-No tiene nada planeado. No quiere matarte Bella.-susurro ella.  
-¿Entonces?-pregunte sin entender.  
-Fingirá ser tu amiga, ella no sabe que Edward y tu pueden conectarse.  
-¿Pueden hacer eso?-grito Jasper con los ojos como plato.  
Mi amiga y yo sonreímos.  
-Es por mi collar, y también es por eso que el Volvo se ilumino hace un momento-explique.  
-Fantástico-opino Jasper.  
Cuando llegue a casa fingí ir a la cocina a llamar a Alice y i.e. como si ella estuviera en camino ¡Pues claro que lo estaba! Unos minutos después ambos llegaron y saludaron a todos con educación. Subimos a mi cuarto, ambos se sentaron en un pequeño sillón, pero cabían sin problemas, yo me acosté destruida sobre mi cama.  
-¿Qué pasara ahora?-pregunte, sabia que me ponía pesada, pero el miedo me consumía.  
-No pasara nada Bella, Edward esta despistándola.-explico Jasper.  
-¿Como? ¿Va a besarla?-pregunte sarcásticamente.  
-Tal vez-susurro Jasper haciéndome saltar de la cama.  
-Solo bromea Bella-dijo Alice ofendida con él.- ¿Qué tal si vemos un video?-opino.  
-¿Un video? No tengo las películas aquí, si me dices cual quieren ver la traigo del living.-inquirí confundida.  
-No Bella, un video tuyo.-contesto Alice.  
-Tu eliges.- la invite desanimada.  
Ella se levanto y tomo con gracilidad el video del parque de diversiones.  
-¿Por qué ese?-pregunte tontamente.  
-Será interesante- respondió ella.  
Segundos antes de que el video acabe Jasper y Alice se miraron sorprendidos.  
-¿Qué me pierdo ahora?  
-Él tenía razón- susurro Jasper.  
-Ejem-tosí para que no se olvidaran que aun estaba allí.  
-Edward vio este video, aquí tu amiga conoce a Robert.-explico Alice.

-¿Edward fue a buscarlo luego de ver este video? ¿Por eso desapareció todo un día?-dije a medida que iba uniendo todas las piezas del rompecabezas.  
Alice y Jasper volvieron a mirarse, esta vez preocupados.  
-¿Y ahora?-pregunte molesta.  
De repente alguien golpeo la ventana de tras de mi, haciéndome gritar y hacer volar el control remoto. Me voltee y vi a Robert mirándome serio. Abrí la ventana para dejarlo pasar.  
-Los dejaremos hablar Bella, y por favor, cuéntale lo de Stephanie.-susurro Jasper con tranquilidad.  
-No la dejes sola, Robert. No esta segura.-Le explico Alice mientras cerraba la puerta de mi cuarto.  
Bese en la mejilla a mi viejo amigo y le sonreí.  
-Es bueno verte.- dije con suavidad.  
-Si… claro.-dijo el pensativo, como si hubiese venido a hacer algo y sus planes se hubiesen ido por la borda.

**#22 Ausencia.**

Desde que Robert llego hasta más o menos las tres de la mañana estuvimos conversando y riendo. Él estaba algo raro, era como si cada vez que riera se estuviese castigando por dentro, como si eso no estuviese bien. Oculte mi preocupación e intente recuperar el tiempo perdido, aunque a eso de las tres ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos y me quede dormida.  
La mañana siguiente antes de abrir los ojos escuche las voces de Drake y Robert hablando bajo para no despertarme. Hablaban de algo de que Edward estaba de caza y nose que más, en ese momento me sentí culpable de haber pasado la noche anterior sin mi novio y no haberme percatado de su ausencia.  
-Hola Princesita- saludo Drake entre risas en cuanto abrí los ojos. Robert lo fulmino con la mirada y luego me miro sonriente.  
-Buen día Bella, ¿quieres que te traiga tu desayuno?-propuso mi amigo.  
-ehm, primero ¿Drake de que rayos te ríes? ¿Nunca viste una chica recién levantada con un desastre en la cabeza? Segundo Rob, no vivo sola, si traes mi desayuno alguien sospechara…  
Ambos empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Mi corazón se acelero del susto, si no bajaban la voz toda mi familia los iba a oír.  
-primero, Tu pelo es realmente un desastre, pero deberías ver tu cara.-dijo aun riéndose y luego intento arreglarla- Sigues siendo linda de todos modos Bella.  
-Segundo, no hay nadie en casa.- susurro Robert poniéndose de pie y saliendo de mi cuarto en busca de mi desayuno.  
Estire mi brazo hasta mi mesita de noche y saque un espejito del primer cajón. Alguno de los dos graciosos me había pintado la nariz de rojo con un labial de mi hermana. Me puse de pie y me acerque riéndome a donde se encontraba Drake.  
-¿Qué pasa ahora?-grito cuando vio que iba a abrazarlo.  
-Te eh extrañado mucho mucho-susurre en su oído al tiempo que le dejaba muchos puntos rojos en la mejilla sin que el lo notara.  
-Ah, también yo. ¿No estas enfadada por haberte convertido en Rudolf?  
-Claro que no, ah sido muy divertido- respondí entre risas.  
Luego de que Drake y yo nos aprovechamos del extenso desayuno que Robert nos preparo empezamos a planear que hacer en el día.  
-¿Y bien?-espero Drake pacientemente a que se me ocurra algo.  
-ehm, ¿La Push? Oigan, hablando de la Push. ¿Cómo que ustedes se llevan tan bien? Pensé que no se conocían y no creo que Jacob haya hablado contigo para contarte lo maravilloso que es Robert. Tengo entendido que no tienes buen trato con los licántropos Black, Drake.-dije confundida.  
-De hecho nosotros ya nos conocíamos, aunque no éramos especialmente amigos. Anoche pase por aquí estando de guardia y olí a un vampiro que no era justamente un Cullen y me asuste.  
-Claro, pero cuando me viste se te fue todo el miedo y comenzamos a charlar de todas las cosas que nos habíamos perdido, resulta que tenemos muchas cosas en común. ¿Verdad Drake?-pregunto Robert con gracia.  
-Ya lo creo-respondió Drake algo amargado-¿Tenias idea de que Robert ah sido el único vampiro al que nunca se la ha negado la entrada a la Push? El es muy responsable, se lleva bien con todos en la reserva.  
-Interesante… podrías habérmelo dicho antes Robert. Entonces, ¿Qué haremos hoy?-pregunte impaciente. Drake estaba dudoso y Robert lo miraba extrañado, luego volvió su vista a mí y me dedico una extensa sonrisa, aunque se mordía el labio para no reír.  
-Ehm, Drake- lo llamó Robert para captar su atención.-tienes puntos rojos en tu mejilla.-susurro ya sin soportar la risa. Drake me fulmino con la mirada.  
-Con razón tan cariñosa, ya veras tu.- me dijo amenazador.  
Luego de que me bañe, me arregle y baje al living, todos nos fuimos en mi coche a la Push, según Drake y Robert mi novio no llegaría hasta luego de que anocheciera.  
-¿Qué paso con Stephanie?- pregunte algo asustado mientras me sentaba en la arena.  
Ambos me miraron extrañados, como si no supieran de qué hablaba.  
-¿No saben quien es ella?-inquirí con pánico en la voz.- Genial, voy a morir.  
-¿Que?-grito Drake poniéndose de pie.  
-¿Tiene que ver con el "No la dejes sola, Robert. No esta segura?-susurro Robert pensativo.  
-Claro que si, ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué teníamos miedo del monstruo del armario?-pregunte algo enojada de que no tomara las cosas enserio.  
Luego de que les conté a los dos todo sobre la vampiro que estaba celosa de mi por el hecho de que mi novio me prefiriese a mi, nos dirigimos ah mi casa. Allí ya se encontraban mis padres, así que luego de saludar a todos nos quedamos charlando en el living con ellos y mi hermana.  
-Lo olvidaba, Edward ha llamado, dijo que olvidaste tu celular otra vez.-susurro mi hermana. Abrí los ojos como platos y me dirigí a mi cuarto en busca de mi teléfono.  
-¿Bella?-contesto mi novio antes de que suene por segunda vez.

**-**Lo siento, nuevamente olvide mi celular, creí que estabas de caza y volverías en la noche. ¿Qué paso con ya sabes quien?  
-Ella aun esta aquí, pero Alice no prevé nada relacionado contigo, solo es como si Stephanie fuese a enamorarse de alguien, y ese alguien no soy yo. Así que estaremos tranquilos. El otro vampiro ya se ah ido.  
Suspire tranquila, Edward era mi novio y ninguna vampiro se interponía ahora. Una mano se poso en mi hombro haciéndome gritar y soltar el teléfono. Era Drake, atajo el celular antes de que tocara el suelo y lo llevo a su oído.  
-Tranquilo, ella se asusta fácil.-espero un momento en el que Edward debía estar diciéndole algo y luego susurro- de todos modos esta segura con nosotros, no te preocupes.  
Y colgó.  
-¿Por qué cuelgas?-pregunte ofendida. Necesitaba oír la voz de Edward otra vez.  
-Vendrá aquí en 15 minutos, estaba ocupado ahora. ¿Ya no tengo espacio en tu corazón Bella?- susurro acercándose a mi y acorralándome contra la pared con sus manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

**#23 Viaje inesperado.**

-Tu ya sabes que te quiero-respondí con indiferencia mirando al suelo.

-Sabes a que me refiero Bella-dijo haciéndome mirarlo a los ojos.

-No, no lo se.-mentí intentando evadir el tema, pero solo logre que el me mirara serio, como apurando la respuesta.

-Drake… lo siento, yo amo a Edward, le pertenezco ahora-susurre cuidadosamente sin dejar de mirarlo. Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y miro hacia otro lado, ocultando su cara.

-Drake…- comencé planeando pedirle disculpas.

-No digas nada, no quiero que me tengas lastima-murmuro apartándose de mi lado. Me acerque a el, estire mi mano y la puse sobre su hombro. Él se sacudió y vi como una pequeña gota caía sobre el suelo de madera.

-¡Oh, Drake!-susurre mientras mis ojos se ponían también llorosos. Mi primer novio, quien siempre me había amado y cuidado estaba sufriendo por mi culpa. ¿No podía siquiera hacer eso bien? Lo abrase con fuerza y el me devolvió el abrazo con extrema suavidad.

-Tal vez sea una coincidencia. Dijo a mi oído con ternura- hablo del hecho de que ninguno de los dos puede cambiar lo que nuestros corazones quieren. Ahora sabes como se siente amar, Bella.

Lo mire extrañada, siempre que habíamos estado juntos yo había intentado demostrarle más de lo que verdaderamente sentía.

-Siempre supe que no me amabas, pero aun así fuimos felices juntos. Al menos yo. ¿Tu has sido feliz princesa?-pregunto mientras reflexionaba.

-Sí, Drake. Tú y Jacob unieron mis piezas luego de que perdí a mis amigos. Siempre les deberé eso.

Luego de estar conversando y me disculpe 20 veces llego el momento de que Drake se fuese a su casa a dormir. Robert entro por mi ventana y se quedo conmigo, nose cuanto tiempo paso, pero me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté Rob no estaba sentado a mi lado.

-¿Robert?-lo llame asustada. Debían ser menos de las 4 am., aun no había salido el sol. Una fría mano acaricio mi mejilla con suavidad.

-Ya se ah ido-dijo una voz aterciopelada.

-¡Edward!-Grite arrojándome a sus brazos. Él beso mi cabello.

-Lo siento, me eh demorado. Te extrañe amor.-susurro para luego besarme tiernamente.

-Estoy muy feliz de verte- dije volviendo a besarlo, sentía mi corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho.-Te amo demasiado, no podría estar un día mas sin ti.

-También yo Bella.-dijo él haciendo mi collar iluminar el cuarto.- ¿No te han cuidado bien?-pregunto él preocupado.

-Claro que si. Es solo que no es fácil para mí estar sin ti…-expliqué acurrucándome junto a su pecho.

-Te entiendo perfectamente. A mi tampoco se me hace muy fácil…

Creo que dijo algo más, pero no recuerdo porque me quede dormida rápidamente.

-Bella, despierta. Tus padres ya se están preocupando, creen que duermes mucho.- decía mi novio mientras me besaba la frente con ternura.

Me levante, bañe y cambie. Desayune junto a mi hermana, mientras conversábamos con Charlie.

-Papa, ¿puedo ir hoy con Edward a almorzar?-pregunte tímidamente.

-Claro… ¿A dónde irán?-pregunto sin interés alguno en realidad.

-De echo no lo se. Pero gracias por el permiso.-respondí besando su mejilla y retirándome para mi cuarto.

Fuimos a la casa de los Cullen, Alice me había comprado una hamburguesa así que no necesitamos salir ningún lado para que yo almuerce. Más tarde fuimos de compras, Jasper y Edward debían ver como nos quedaba cada conjunto, aunque claro, Alice mostraba cinco cuando yo recién me acababa de poner el primero, y además todo le quedaba bien.

Cuando regresamos a casa solo estaba mi madre, quien otra vez estaba conversando animadamente por teléfono así que le dijimos que iríamos a dar un paseo. Luego de pasar 20 minutos en la cascada y que mis dientes comenzaran a castañar por el frió, decidimos regresar. Pero cuando pasamos por la puerta de casa Edward se puso rígido y se mordió el labio.

-¿Qué sucede?-susurre disimuladamente tomando su mano y entrando a casa.

-¡Bella!-grito mi madre saliendo de la cocina y viniendo hacia nosotros -tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Mire a Edward extrañada, pero el no me dijo nada.

-Tu abuela ah llamado y adivina ¡Pasaremos la próxima semana en Phoenix por pascuas!-volvió a gritar emocionada.

Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Phoenix? Eso significaba mucho calor, mucho sol, playa… no eran cosas que me hicieran pensar en no querer ir. Si no conociera a Edward y lo necesitara cada minuto, claro.

**#24 Un secreto no tan secreto**

-¿Y? ¿No te agrada la idea?-pregunto mi madre aun emocionada, esperando que yo reaccione. Apreté con fuerza la mano de mi novio, n podía irme sin el, pero tampoco llevarlo conmigo ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

-Es una lastima, Bella-dijo Edward con voz triste, lo mire confundida.

-¿El que?-pregunto mi madre mirándolo con inquietud.

-¿Acaso no te lo dijo Bella?-pregunto el mirándome ofendido- ella estaba invitada a almorzar con nosotros por pascuas.

-Cielos, eso es una complicación, no quiero arruinar un almuerzo familiar… aunque, bueno, deberías habérmelo informado antes, hija. Con permiso- susurro volviendo a la cocina para seguir haciendo llamados.

-¿Ya hemos ganado la semana juntos?-pregunte en voz baja nerviosa.

-Solo Alice lo sabe, de ser por tu madre se quedarían, pero han hecho muchos planes que no dependen de ella.

Bufe con fuerza y cruce los dedos delante de mí.

-Llámala-pedí con los ojos cerrados.

-No, mejor esperaremos un poco, "prepárate para dormir" e iremos a casa a hablar con ella, le daremos tiempo para que su visión sea mas precisa.-me susurro el acariciándome con suavidad y besándome-yo saludare a tu madre y esperare en tu cuarto.

-De acuerdo-acepte con mala gana.

Luego de bañarme y cenar, fuimos a la gran casa, Carlisle y Esme no estaban en la ciudad.

-¡Que sorpresa!-grito Alice ya a mi lado.

-mentirosa-susurro Edward riendo.

-Cállate, es obvio que los vi venir. ¿Por qué te vas Bella?-Pregunto ella haciéndome pucheros.

-¡NO!-grito Edward soltándome y caminando por todos lados.

-Ósea que me voy… ¿Qué mas vez?-le pregunte a Alice con tristeza.

-no puedo ver nada de tu estadía allí, solo se que te vas… no lo entiendo.-refunfuño ella.

-Genial, ósea que el unicornio va contigo-gruño Edward refiriéndose a Drake.

-O tal vez no, puede que sea Jake el que venga conmigo, es amigo de la familia.-corregí. Edward se puso aun peor. -¿Por qué no vienen? Es decir, se que no pueden salir mientras este el sol, pero podrían fingir llegar en la noche y…

-¡VIAJAREMOS!-grito Alice emocionada con gesto ausente.

Edward y yo nos miramos, sentí como mis ojos brillaban de felicidad, y pude notar la misma emoción en sus ojos. En un segundo estuvo a mi lado, me abrazo y me beso. Me escape de el y abrase a Alice que nos ponía cara de perro mojado.

-Gracias-le susurre.

Mi novio me llevo a casa y no tarde en dormirme.

-Bella, levántate, nos vamos en dos horas, prepara todas tus cosas-grito mi mama golpeando la puerta de mi cuarto.

-no, tengo mucho sueño-susurre tapándome la cara con mi acolchado. Unos fríos dedos me acariciaron la mejilla.

-entonces duerme amor-susurro Edward en mi oído.

-pero no terminare mi equipaje. No es justo, tú no duermes y tampoco tienes sueño.-dije enojada.

-La vida no es justa-respondió besándome la mejilla y sentándose en la mecedora.

Me puse de pie para buscar la ropa que me pondría y vi sobre el sofá mi ropa ya preparada, y a su lado mi bolso listo. Me gire para mirarlo a Edward, que me sonreía.

-¿Tu…? ¡Gracias!-lo abrase con fuerza- ¿eso significa que…?

-Puedes dormir un rato más, media hora por lo menos, tu familia creerá que estas preparando tu bolso.

Salte sobre mi cama y me tape para dormir otro rato, en ese momento recordé la imprecisa visión de Alice.

-¿Edward?-lo llame aun tapada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?-me pregunto apareciendo a mi lado. Me destape y me quede mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Jake ira con nosotros? ¿Has oído a mis padres hablar de eso?-pregunte insegura. El se mordió el labio, como si estuviera preocupado por eso.

-De hecho tus padres no han hablado ni pensado en eso. Me preocupa que… ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que fuiste a Phoenix?

-El pasado año, luego de mi accidente. ¿Porque?-dije sin entender.

-Bella, es posible que allí también hayan licántropos y metamorfos, tal vez ese sea el peligro… yo no podré estar todo el tiempo contigo, y me preocupa no poder cuidarte.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la cocina donde se encontraban mi padre y mi madre desayunando.

-Buen día dormilona, ¿ya tienes todo listo?-pregunto mi padre sonriente.

-si, solo falta que yo me prepare.-respondí de buenas maneras devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Muy bien, Bella. Que rápida.-me felicito mi madre, me senté en una silla junto con ellos.

-Mama, papa, ¿Vendrán los Black con nosotros esta semana?-pregunte con indiferencia, note como intercambiaban una mirada.

-La verdad no es mala idea, hija. ¿Qué crees tu cielo?-le pregunto Charlie a mi madre.

-Oh, ¡Charlie! No podemos avisarles ahora, ¿Cómo crees que prepararan todo en menos de dos horas?-se quejo Renée, siempre pensando en la organización de los demás.

-¡Vamos! Ya sabes como es Billy, probablemente ni siquiera lleve ropa, yo le avisare.-grito emocionado corriendo al teléfono. Sonreí victoriosa, mirando mi taza de café.

-¿A que se debe esto, Bella?-me pregunto mama mirándome inquietamente.

-Recordé los viajes que hacíamos y… bueno, ya sabes, últimamente no paso mucho tiempo con Jake, así que creo que podremos ponernos al tanto de lo que nos perdimos en este ultimo tiempo. ¿Tu que crees?-dije animadamente, intentando sonar creíble. Rene rió con ganas.

-Ya, ya, tienes razón. Ve a prepararte.

En mi cuarto, Edward esperaba sentado en la cama, escuchando con atención la conversación telefónica de mi padre y Billy. Tome mi ropa, me bañe y prepare rápidamente, me senté al lado de mi novio y el me envolvió con sus brazos. Nos pusimos a charlar bajito sobre como irían el, Alice y Jasper a Phoenix y como haríamos para encontrarnos cada noche.

De pronto alguien toco la puerta de mi cuarto. Mi novio se quedo en silencio con los ojos como platos y completamente quieto, parecía una escultura.

-¿Quién es?-grite sin dejar de mirar a Edward que parecía muy preocupado.

-Tina, déjame entrar-grito ella, con normalidad.

-Un segundo-le grite.

-¿Qué esta pasando Edward?-susurre asustada.

-Sabe que soy, sabe que estoy aquí contigo… ella lo sabe todo, nuestro secreto… ya no es secreto.-respondió diciendo con cuidado cada palabra. Del otro lado de la puerta se oyó una risita, y luego mi hermana volvió a golpear.

**#25 El brazalete**

Me quede mirándolo boquiabierta, sin poder creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

-¿Te falta mucho, Bella?-grito mi hermana haciéndose la graciosa.

-dile que pase me esconderé.-susurro desapareciendo de mi lado.

-Ya, vale, pasa Tina-le grite sentada en mi cama, sin saber a donde había ido mi novio.

Mi hermana entro mirando para todos lados, como si lo estuviera buscando e incluso susurro un "que raro".

-¿Qué buscas?-le pregunte mirándola fijamente.

-nada, ¿porque?-respondió ella mordiéndose el labio.

-Te conozco Tina, ¿Qué andas buscando?-la ataque.

-Se que él esta aquí, pero no puedo verlo-me respondió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunte, sin intentar parecer sorprendida.

-Yo… puedo olerlo.-susurro demasiado bajo.-Nose como, nose porque… Algo ah pasado en mi, Bella. –dijo asustada con la voz quebrada y los ojos llorosos.

-¡Tina, ayúdame con el equipaje! ¿Aun no te has bañado, Bella?-grito mi madre desde la escalera. Mi hermana se levanto rápidamente, se seco las lagrimas y salio de la habitación tan rápido como un vampiro.

Me quede unos segundos paralizada, sin siquiera notar que tenia a Edward a mi lado, prácticamente en el mismo estado.

-¡Bella, apresúrate!-seguía gritando Renée.

-Ve, Bella-susurro mi novio poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro.

Me prepare lo más rápido que pude, sin poder sacar de mi mente lo que había sucedido en el cuarto con Tina. Cuando regrese a mi cuarto Edward seguía en el mismo lugar en que lo había dejado.

-¿Qué crees que le haya sucedido?-le pregunte tomando una de sus manos.

-No lo se, ella no es una de nosotros, pero un humano no podría olernos, ni salir a la velocidad que ella salio del cuarto. Yo voy a averiguarlo, te llamare más tarde.

-Te amo Edward-susurre abrazándolo.

-También yo, más que nada en el mundo.-agregó haciendo brillar mi collar, lo acaricio me beso y salio con rapidez por la ventana.

Tome mi bolso con todas mis cosas y baje las escaleras. Tina estaba sentada en el sillón del living, fui y me recosté a su lado. Ella me miro sonriente.

-¿Desde cuando?-le pregunte disimuladamente mirando el televisor apagado.

-Creo que ayer, en la tarde… ¡No lo se! Pude oírte a ti y a Edward charlando en la noche, luego se fueron nose a donde y el volvió a traerte, pero ya no hablaron, hasta esta mañana, cuando mama te llamo para que te levantaras. Pude oír cuando el preparaba tus bolsos, no eh podido dormir en toda la noche, aunque tampoco tenia sueño

La mire extrañada, procesando cada palabra con cuidado. Charlie se paro delante de nosotras sonriente.

-Bella ¿Te molestaría que Tina y Jacob vayan contigo en tu auto?

-¿Planeas que conduzca hasta Phoenix?-pregunte sobresaltada

-claro, se que puedes hacerlo.-dijo intentando animarme.

-De acuerdo-respondí mirando fijamente a Tina.

Subí mi equipaje a mi auto y me quede charlando con mi padre hasta que vi a Tina bajar velozmente las escaleras, mire a mis padres pero ninguno de ellos lo había notado. Ella comenzó a caminar más lentamente y se ubico en el asiento del copiloto, me senté en mi lugar y cerré la puerta.

-Esta por doblar la esquina-me indico, solo asentí con la cabeza y encendí el motor.

Jacob se subió en el asiento de atrás, pude ver a Tina arrugando la nariz, sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba ¿Qué era ahora mi hermana?

-Hola chicas-saludo Jake.

-Hola-saludo mi hermana secamente. Le puse mala cara, no tenia ningún sentido que sea mal educada con el.

-Hola Jacob-lo salude besándole la mejilla y comenzando a conducir detrás de la camioneta de Billy.- hay algo que tienes que saber.

-Bella, no- intento callarme mi hermana.

-El tiene que saberlo Tina

-Ya, larga todo lo que tienes para decir, Bella- dijo Jake algo molesto. Intercambie una mirada con Tina, que estaba más molesta que el y con los puños cerrados. Jacob tomo una de sus manos y se quedo mirando su brazalete.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?-grito temblando violentamente. Tina lo miraba asustada.

-Jake, tranquilízate -dije con pánico en la voz tomando suavemente el brazo de Jacob hasta que dejo de temblar.

_Bella, dile a Tina que se siente atrás y tu siéntate en el lado del copiloto._ Oí a Edward. Suspire de Alivio,

_-_Siéntate atrás Tina, por favor.-susurre.

Me pase al lado del copiloto y Edward se sentó a mi lado antes de que el auto se desviara. Jake no se mostró enojado, estaba con los ojos cerrados, aun tranquilizándose, o eso creo.

-Tienes razón Jacob- murmuro Edward pensativo, mirando la carretera.

Tosí para hacerles notar que seguramente yo no era la única que quería entender.

-Tina ah sido hechizada, han intentado convertirla en uno de nosotros, pero con ese brazalete puede seguir siendo una humana, aunque pueda tener nuestro olfato, visión, audición y velocidad.-explico Edward.

Mire a mi hermana, quien parecía estar intentando unir todas las piezas de la explicación. En ese momento todos nos volteamos a mirarla.

-Tina, ¿Quién te ah dado ese brazalete?- le pregunte seriamente. Ella se mordió el labio antes de contestar.

**#26 Heidi**

-¿Quién ah sido?-volvió a preguntar Edward intentando parecer tranquilo.

Mi hermana comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, note como le temblaban las manos, ella y mi novio se miraban a los ojos con preocupación e inquietud. De un momento a otro Edward abrió los ojos como platos y su rostro se lleno de confusión.

_Stephanie. _Pensó el haciéndome pegar un grito ahogado.

-No, no, no…-susurre con la mirada ausente.

- Ella es mi amiga-dijo Tina mirando por la ventana.

-No, no lo es, Stephanie no te quiere, ni a mi, te esta usando y solo estas dejando que ella te maneje.

-Ella me estaba ayudando-grito mi hermana mirándome ahora a los ojos con rabia.

-Oh, ¡Vamos! Es un vampiro Tina, ellos no te ayudan.-agrego Jacob al entender como venia la cosa.

Un gruñido salio del pecho de Edward y cerro uno de sus puños con fuerza.

-no siempre es así.-murmure entre dientes con los ojos cerrados por la bronca.

-¿Con Edward es diferente? ¿El te cuida cuando te lleva con su familia? Dime Bella, ¿Te cuida cuando te besa?- grito Tina furiosa tomándome el brazo con violencia.

-CALLATE-grite enfurecida, en ese momento todo el coche se ilumino con una brillante luz roja, dejándome ciega, sentí un pequeño cosquilleo en el brazo y oí a mi hermana gritar de dolor.

-Tina…- susurre antes de desmayarme.

Nose cuanto tiempo después desperté, sin abrir los ojos note que estaba sobre el regazo de Edward, podía oír el ruido del motor, así que aun estábamos viajando, aun medio inconsciente pude oír algunos susurros, pero no estaba segura de si eran reales.

-No fue intencional, aun no sabe controlar esas cosas.-explicaba mi novio.

-Lo siento, de veras Edward, eh hablado de mas, no eh medido las palabras y… se que la lastime-susurraba mi hermana culpándose a si misma por lo que había pasado.

-No te preocupes, Tina, tu no fuiste quien ah empezado-la tranquilizaba Edward.

-gracias, chupasangre-decía irónicamente Jake, medio grogui.-de todos modos no debí decir eso, no estuve bien, Robert no es mal vampiro.

-¿Que?-grito Tina.

-Jake, tonto.-susurre enojada. Edward me acaricio la mejilla con suavidad.

-¿Robert es un vampiro? ¿Como? ¿Cuando?-preguntaba confundida.

-Ya era un vampiro cuando lo conocí.-resumí.

-¿Puedo contarle Bella?-pregunto Jake cuidadosamente.

-Si tu quieres-respondí intentando pensar en otra cosa.

-Voy a resumirlo. Sheri & Tom no murieron como todos creen, ellos fueron asesinados por un vampiro, delante de Bella, y Robert la salvó.

No pude alejar las imágenes de la violencia que mis amigos avían sufrido. Cuando note que mis ojos se ponían llorosos oculte mi cara en la camisa de Edward.

_¿Cuánto falta para llegar?_ Le pregunte a mi novio, intentando pensar en otra cosa.

_Menos de media hora, cuando lleguemos yo iré en busca de un hotel que quede cerca de la casa de tus abuelos, Alice y Jasper ya han llegado, nos pasaron hace más de una hora. _Me dijo el como si no le importara que fuésemos tan despacio.

_Que envidia. _Mentí, cuanto más tardáramos, más tiempo pasaría con Edward. En ese instante, sin la intención de hacerlo, las imágenes del accidente volvieron a mi mente, sentí como Edward se ponía rígido y me agarraba la cintura con fuerza, como si fuese a salir corriendo y llevarme con el para protegerme. Tome una de sus manos y le acaricie la mejilla con la otra. El me miro preocupado.

_-_Lo siento-susurre sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, que se habían vuelto tiernos. El me aparto un mechón de pelo con la mano que yo le tenia agarrada.

-Si yo hubiese podido hacer que no vieras eso…-comenzó secándome una lágrima.

-Olvídalo-dije dándole un tierno beso.- ya ah pasado…

Note que Jake y Tina estaban mirándonos y volví a ocultar mi cara en la camisa de mi novio. Un rato más tarde Edward me anuncio que estábamos por llegar y salio del coche diciendo que luego me llamaría. Continúe siguiendo la camioneta de Billy hasta casa de mi abuela, luego del típico almuerzo familiar Salí a caminar por la playa, anduve por la cosa cerca de una hora, luego, ya cansada, me senté en la arena, estaba frió y había mucho viento por lo que no había gente.

-Hola- saludo una voz de un desconocido asustándome, parecía mas la voz de una niña que de una chica de mi edad, era rubia de ojos celestes y tenia un estilo angelical que le quedaba muy bien con su rostro.

-Hola-dije por educación volviendo mí vista al mar, la chica se sentó a mi lado.

-¿no eres de aquí, verdad?-pregunto sin sacarme la vista de encima.

-no, mis abuelos son de aquí, mi ciudad es más fría que esta, afortunadamente.-respondí siendo algo grosera.

-ah, ¿ósea que eres de las que disfrutan del frió y la lluvia?

-Exactamente-dije con una sonrisa falsa, tomando una piedra y arrojándola a lo lejos. Ella se puso de pie, sin dejar de mirarme.

-Ha sido un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Heidi.

-Soy Bella-me presente con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz del sol que me daba en la cara.

-Se me hace tarde, Ojala volvamos a encontrarnos, nose que tan seguido vienes, se que Phoenix no es muy cercano a Forks, en fin, suerte-se despidió alejándose.

-¿Heidi?-la llame pensativa, ella se volvió hacia mi, sonriente.

-no nunca dije que viviese en Forks

-Si lo hiciste-repuso convencida.

Reí por lo bajo, posiblemente si lo hubiese echo.

-Como digas, adiós.-salude viendo su silueta desaparecer de la playa. Mi collar vibro y mi celular comenzó a sonar con el tono que tenia para Edward.

-Ridículo-susurre pensando en que justo mi collar vibraría por una llamada de Edward.

-¡Amor!-lo salude emocionada.

-Bella-dijo el secamente-sal inmediatamente de la plata, ¿Puedes ver mi volvo?

Mire hacia la ciudad y vi su coche estacionado, salude con la mano.

-Ven-dijo y colgó.

**#27 Marcus.**

Me subí en el auto a su lado y me quede mirándolo sin decir nada, el suspiro de alivio, tenia los ojos oscuros.

-¿Estas bien?-dije algo alejada y con la voz temblorosa.

-… ¿Tu lo estas?-pregunto evadiendo mi pregunta.

-eso creo… ¿O acaso no lo estoy?-susurre examinándome con la mirada.

El volvió a suspirar y miro hacia atrás.

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto preocupado mirándome fijamente.

-¿Quien?-dije confundida.

-La chica que hablaba contigo, Bella-hablo impaciente.

-Heidi… Solo hablamos de que yo no era de aquí y lo adorable que era el frió.-respondí tomándole una mano cuidadosamente, el rió sin gracia-¿pasa algo con ella?

-Alice te vio hablando con ella un minuto antes de que eso pasara, no le dio importancia y no me lo dijo hasta que ustedes acabaron de hablar y Heidi tomo su decisión.-concluyo cerrando los puños con fuerza.

-¿Qué decisión? ¿Quien es Heidi?-junte todas las palabras al preguntar y sentí mi corazón acelerarse.

-Ella es quien hechizo a tu hermana, estaba enojada porque el hechizo no hubiese funcionado así que decidió vengarse a través de ti-respondió el levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué quiso hacerme? ¿Qué tiene contra Tina?

-Nose que intento contigo, solo se que no lo logro, algo fallo contigo. Cuando llegue aquí lo único que pude leer en su mente fue que estaba muy, muy enojada con Tina

-¿Porque?-pregunte con los ojos como platos. El suspiro de frustración.

-Parece ser que el metamorfo que estaba con la hechicera esta enamorado de tu hermana, y ella de el. Heidi quiso convertir a Tina en vampiro para que no estuviese con su pareja, por naturaleza un metamorfo y una vampiro nunca podrían estar juntos, nunca ha habido excepciones.

-Mi hermana… ¿enamorada?- susurre boquiabierta-¿Quién es el?

-Dijo algo de un tal Marcus. ¿Sabes quien es él?

-No… al menos creo que no, no recuerdo haber oído antes de el.

-Que extraño-empezó, luego me miro a los ojos, como esperando una reacción de mi parte- el es primo de Drake.

Abrí los ojos como platos, ¿Mi hermana se enamoro del primo de mi ex novio? Marcus… ¿porque me sonaba?

**Flash Back**

-¿A dónde me trajiste Drake?-le pregunte impaciente intentando sacar sus manos de mis ojos.

-Cha Chan- dijo soltando mis ojos para dejarme frente a una hermosa casita en una montaña a la que no me había enterado de haber llegado.

-¿Dónde estamos?-le pregunte asombrada.

-Es la casa de mi primo. Prometí presentarte.-me explico.

En ese momento una niñita de pelo castaño, con unos hermosos rizos y ojos verdes, salio muy sonriente de la casa dando saltitos de felicidad.

-¡Drake!-Le grito estando ya cerca y saltando sobre el para darle un gran abrazo. La niña no debía tener más de 10 años.

-Bella, ella es Ashley, es mi prima.-nos presento mi ex novio.

-Es un placer-dijimos ambas al unísono. De repente se oyó un horripilante rugido detrás nuestro y Drake cayo al suelo.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo estas pajarito?-grito un chico de pelo castaño muy claro, casi rubio. Ambos empezaron a reírse tirados en el suelo.

-Ejem, Marc, Bella esta aquí-susurro Drake intentando que yo no oiga. Ambos se pusieron de pie rápidamente. Y el chico alto se acerco a mí ruborizado.

-Bella, es un gusto verte.-me dijo tomándome una mano y besándola con delicadeza.

- di cuñada.-dijo su hermana, casi en un susurro. Drake se empezó a reír a carcajadas y ese tal Marc se puso aun mas colorado, nose porque, pero note como mis mejillas también se ponían rojas.

-Es que Drake y yo somos como hermanos, ya sabes- dijo Marc con la voz temblorosa, haciendo a mi ex novio reír aun más.

**End Flash Back**

-Marc-dije pensativa- ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

Estuvimos un momento sin decir nada.

-¿Qué pasara ahora?-le susurre enredando un mechón de pelo entre mis dedos. Edward se mordió el labio.- ¿Qué tan grave es la situación?

-Bueno, el hecho es que ella esta muy enojada, y la cosa no es contigo, ella ya ah comprobado que no puede dañarte, así que creo que todo estará bien, al menos por ahora.-respondió dándome un beso en el dorso de la mano.

-¿Y mi hermana?-pregunte seriamente.

-No lo se Bella, y tampoco puedo descubrirlo.

-¿Qué hay de Alice? Ella podría ver algo ¿Verdad?-dije histérica.

-Me temo que no, desde que tu hermana fue hechizada y posee ese brazalete ella ya no es una humana por completo… y tampoco una de nosotros. Alice no puede verla, sus visiones se hacen borrosas y son muy confusas.-contesto sin dejar de mirarme, esperando mi reacción.

Trague saliva ruidosamente.

-¿Puedes llevarme a casa? Por favor.-pedí con un hilo de voz. Él encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir demasiado despacio, sin dejar de mirarme, yo miraba por la ventanilla, podía verlo en el espejo y notar su preocupación, pero no había nada que quisiera decir.

-Bella ¿Estas bien?-me pregunto cuando llegamos a casa de mi abuela, me estaba bajando del auto y con todo el asunto de mi hermana había pasado por alto despedirme de el. Lo mire y lo bese en los labios.

-Si, lo siento.- dije y me encamine adentro de la casa.

-¿Bella?-me llamo mi abuela desde el sillón del living, bajo el diario dejándome verle la cara.

-Hola abuela- la salude intentando parecer alegre.- ¿Dónde están todos?-pregunte al sentir el silencio y la tranquilidad que había en la casa, mi abuela rió.

-Bueno, tu madre y tu padre no parecen haber tenido infancia, así que salieron al parque acuático con tu hermana.-me explico sonriente.- ¿Quién te trajo hasta aquí, cariño?

-Ehm, mi novio, Edward, el vino a pasar aquí Pascuas.

-Edward…-repitió mi abuela pensativa mirando a un punto fijo y con gesto ausente.

-¿Dónde están Billy y Jacob?-pregunte al notar que no lo había nombrado antes.

-No lo se.-respondió ella levantando los hombros. –oí que había partido, se que Billy no quería perdérselo. Deben de estar en algún café.

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí al cuarto en el que yo y mi hermana estaríamos durante el tiempo que pasemos aquí. Tome mi celular y marque un número que hacia tiempo que no marcaba.

-¿Hola?-pregunto una niña al otro lado del teléfono.

-Buenas tardes, habla Bella. ¿Se encuentra Drake?-pregunte sin reconocer la aguda voz de la niña.

-¡Bella! Habla Ashley- dijo la niña emocionada.

-¿Cómo estas? Que oportuno, llamaba a Drake para ver si sabía como podría comunicarme con Marc…

-Oh, en realidad…- empezó algo avergonzada, sin saber bien que decir o como decirlo.-Bueno, Drake, Catherina & Marcus están en Phoenix, no me sorprendería que si estas con Tina, ellos estén también cerca de donde tu estas.

-¿Ellos la están protegiendo de Heidi?-Pregunte sorprendida, yo iba pedirles que la cuidaran, debí imaginarme que ya estarían haciéndolo.

Alguien toco la puerta de mi cuarto asustándome y haciendo caer mi celular,

-Bella… necesito hablar contigo-susurro mi abuela con un tono triste del otro lado de la puerta.

-Enseguida voy contigo.-grite viendo que la batería de mi celular se había salido. Volví a poner todo en su lugar y baje las escaleras, ella me esperaba sentada en el sofá grande, palmeo a su lado en una clara invitación.

Me senté y me quede mirándola expectante. Ella miraba sus manos, como si se sintiera incomoda.

-¿Estas preocupada por algo abuela?-pregunte tímidamente. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Quiero que hablemos sobre ese chico… Edward.-dijo nombrándolo con cuidado y desprecio. Yo no le respondí así que prosiguió.- Espero que logres creerme, hay algo que tengo que contarte, se que es algo increíble y extraño, pero es verdad y… es importante, importante para ti, porque estas en peligro con el.-dijo disminuyendo la voz con cada palabra que decía.

-¿Tu vas a hablarme sobre algo de el que es peligroso para mi?-sentía mi corazón ir muy rápido, ella no podía saberlo, no tenia sentido.

-Sí, bueno, no solo el, sino toda su familia… Dios santo, espero que me creas Bella… Edward es-se quedo en silencio y un rubor comenzó a subirle por las mejillas, sabia que era lo que iba a decir, nose como lo sabia, pero ya no podía esconderlo, de todos modos no había sido yo quien se lo había contado.

-Edward es un vampiro. ¿Es eso lo que tu quieres decirme?-le pregunte muy directamente. Ella levanto la vista y se puso pálida, demasiado pálida.

-Bella ¿Cómo sabes…?

-Abuela, se más de lo que tu crees, pero no debes preocuparte por mi, Edward no me hará daño, yo confió en el.

-¿Y como sabes que no te hará daño? ¿El bebe sangre humana no es cierto?

-No, es de los de ojos dorados, de la clase vegetariana.-dije sonriendo, orgullosa de que mi novio no fuese un monstruo.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, ahora hay algo importante que debo decirte. Es sobre Tina…

Le conté todo lo que había sucedido y como había pasado cada cosa, con el simple objetivo de pedirle ayuda, pero no parecía sorprendida de todos esos seres míticos que había conocido y que no debían existir. Cuando le pregunte como es que ella sabia sobre los vampiros me respondió con un "más tarde hablamos".

Luego de conversar con mí abuela decidí salir, sin ningún rumbo solo necesitaba aire, me daba cuenta que mi vida ya no era la de antes. Conocí a un vampiro, luego mis amigos fueron asesinados delante de mi llevándose con ellos mi sonrisa, luego me entere de que mi mejor amigo era un licántropo, me conseguí un novio metamorfo con el que nunca tenia problemas, conocí a Ashley y Marc aunque no los recordara y también a Catherina, la hermana de Drake, luego conocí a Edward y me enamore perdida y completamente de el, trayendo a mi vida millones de peligros, pero sin dejar de estar unida a el, recibí el cariño de casi todos los integrantes de su familia, comencé a ser odiada por Stephanie, la cual salvo a mi hermana de convertirse en vampiro, aun desconozco la razón, y estuve en un intento de ser hechizada por Heidi, una completa desconocida que seguramente no se hubiese metido en la vida de mi hermana si no existieran ni hechiceros, ni metamorfos, ni licántropos, y… aunque me doliese decirlo, los vampiros tampoco debían ser de este mundo.

**#28 It's not good**

Camine hasta donde según recordaba era la zona de shoppings, ingrese a una tienda en la que vi un maniquí con un hermoso vestido azul, me lo probé y me quedaba a la perfección, era un vestido que nunca podría usar en Forks, solo aquí, y en la playa. Luego de pensarlo un rato decidí no comprarlo, ya que no tenía planeado bajar a la playa mucho rato y prefería pasar más tiempo con Edward.

Salí del local y me senté fuera de una cafetería. Poco tiempo después alguien se sentó a mi lado y me acaricio la mano con suavidad.

-Hola Drake-salude sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo?-dijo entre risas. Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Edward no puede venir aquí, no con tanto sol.-le explique sin ni una pizca de felicidad.

-Claro, lo siento. –susurro realmente arrepentido mirando la mesa.

-¿Por qué nunca me contaste lo de mi hermana y tu primo?-le pregunte con la intención de sacarle información.

-Lo siento. No correspondía que fuese yo quien te lo dijese.-se disculpo.

-Sí, bueno… tienes razón. ¿Cómo podemos solucionar esto?

-No lo se, Catherina esta averiguando como deshacernos del hechizo, mientras tanto Tina no se quitara el brazalete por ningún motivo, no es que le agrade la idea de convertirse en vampiro, tampoco.-dijo riendo.

Asentí con la cabeza, claro que no querría condenarse para siempre a no estar con quien amaba.

Asentí ante su respuesta, nos quedamos en la cafetería charlando un buen rato. Antes de que anochezca Drake me llevo a casa de mi abuela.

Antes de entrar pude ver que todos los autos de mi familia se hallaban fuera. Cuando entre fingí tener un terrible dolor de cabeza para lograr irme a acostar temprano, pero apenas pasado un rato mi hermana entro en la habitación, y seguido de ella mi abuela.

-Bella tengo que hablar contigo y con tu hermana-empezó mi abuela. Yo me hice la dormida y no saque la cara debajo de mi manta. Mi abuela se sentó a mis pies y suspiro melancólicamente. Saque mi cabeza de mi escondite e intercambie una mirada con mi hermana.

-¿Abuela, como sabes acerca de los vampiros?-le pregunte confundida, esperando que no saltee nuestra conversación de esta tarde.

-Es de lo que vengo a hablarles niñas.-dijo volviendo a suspirar- Bella, cuando yo tenia tu edad, conocí a un vampiro, no es necesario que sepan como me entere lo que era, simplemente sepan que yo lo sabia. El también era como Edward, no mataba personas. Poco tiempo después de que nos conocimos empezamos a querernos mucho, y nos hicimos pareja no formal, éramos más bien novios a escondidas. Bella, yo, al igual que tu ahora, estaba continuamente en peligro, siempre había algún riesgo, alguien que quería dañarme, o dañar a quienes quería. Un día el me dejo una carta y se fue, junto con toda su familia, todos abandonaron la ciudad. Seguí viviendo allí el resto de mis años de estudio, no voy a mentirles, yo no era feliz y me costo mucho seguir todos esos años allí, todas las noches esperaba que volviese, pero nunca lo hizo. En cuanto acabe la universidad decidí irme, y así llegue aquí, donde nunca volvería a ver un vampiro… hasta hoy. Chicas, ustedes no tienen idea del peligro que están corriendo, no saben todo lo que puede pasarles por lo que están haciendo…-dijo comenzando a ponerse nerviosa y moviendo permanentemente sus manos.

-Abuela.-la callamos al unísono con mi hermana.

-No es algo con vuelta atrás.-empecé algo avergonzada por lo que planeaba decir.

-Y mi novio no es un vampiro.-agrego mi hermana.

-Lo amo-dije sin pensarlo dos veces, completamente segura de lo que sucedía.

Mi collar centello y mi abuela se tapo los ojos, cegada por la luz, mi hermana se corrió por miedo a ser electrocutada.

_También yo. _Susurro una voz en mi mente haciéndome sonreír.

Me levante de la cama y me acerque a la ventana. Misteriosamente Edward no entro, pero pude ver que estaba abajo.

Cerré los ojos y salte por la ventana. Antes de siquiera estar próxima al suelo los brazos de Edward me sostuvieron. Le di un tierno beso en los labios y el me devolvió otro, con una gran sonrisa.

_Hay algo que tengo que contarte sobre tu abuela, pero no es momento. Ella puede oírnos, así que hablaremos luego. Te veré mañana. ¿De acuerdo hermosa?_

_Por supuesto. _Respondí con tranquilidad abrazándolo fuerte. _Te extrañare en mi primera noche sin ti._

_Yo no me quedare atrás. Estaré cuidándote._ Dijo suavemente acariciando mi collar y saltando. Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba nuevamente sobre mi cama. Mi hermana me sonrió y mi abuela me miro algo ofendida.

-Bella-hablo mi abuela tomándome de las manos- yo entiendo lo que sientes, y quiero que seas feliz, solo quiero que…-tomo una mano de mi hermana-quiero que sepan que yo estaré para ayudarlas a ambas. Siempre.-prometió mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla y ella intentaba sonreír. Quise secarle esa lágrima pero mi hermana con sus nuevos talentos se adelanto.

Luego de que mi abuela se fue no tarde mucho en dormirme. Ni siquiera llegue a ponerme mi pijama.

La mañana siguiente, nose como ni porque, pero al despertar ya no estaba en casa de mi abuela, sino en un lugar hermoso, pero desconocido, parecía un acantilado, sentía el viento pegarme en la cara. Mire a mis costados asustada, pero allí no había nadie más que yo.

**#29 Anillo de diamantes**

Me levante con la intención de ir a buscar ayuda ó por lo menos saber donde estaba.

-¡Bella!-grito una voz inconfundible y hermosa antes de que de un paso.

No llegue a responder, Edward tomo con una mano mi cara y me dio un corto beso. Mire su otra mano y efectivamente estaba ocupada con cosas como para hacer un picnic.

-¿Haremos un picnic?- pregunte tontamente mirando al cielo nublado.

-Exacto. ¿Tienes frió?-dijo cautelosamente.

-Ehm, algo, puedo soportarlo.-respondí.

-Espera aquí-ordeno desapareciendo de mi lado y apareciendo con una campera.

-Gracias Edward. ¿Cómo me sacaste de casa?-pregunte mientras lo miraba ordenar todas las cosas con gran rapidez.

-Hable con tu abuela y le pedí permiso. Me dijo que siempre y cuando yo cuidara de ti podría llevarte a donde quiera. Ah, y debías volver entera y con tu corazón latiendo-dijo esto ultimo con una mueca de disgusto. Volvió su vista a mi y se paro a mi lado.-Claro que eso no es algo que ella deba recordarme.

-¿Lo de entera o lo de que mi corazón este latiendo antes de llegar a casa?-pregunte mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo haciéndome mirarlo a los ojos.

-Nada, es broma-me arrepentí. El asintió sin creerme.

-Ven.-me invito palmando a su lado para que nos sentemos juntos y comencemos con el picnic. Me senté a su lado y el paso uno de sus brazos por mi espalda haciéndome sentir completamente protegida.

-Edward ¿Qué ibas a decirme sobre mi abuela?-la curiosidad me mataba.

-Bueno, no es algo muy bueno, para serte sincera. Me extraña que no se los haya contado ayer…-empezó.- Nose como, pero tu abuela tiene cosas muy similares a las que tenemos los vampiros, por eso ella se dio cuenta de que yo era un vampiro sin siquiera verme de cerca, ella pudo olerme, y e incluso ayer podía oírnos.

-¿Crees que ella también haya sido hechizada y tenga un brazalete?-pregunte asustada.

-No lo se, ella ni siquiera pensó en eso cuando hablaba con ustedes, por eso no pude descubrirlo. Pero ella pensó en el día que yo te lleve hasta su casa, y pensó en mi olor. Ella no sabe que puedo leer su mente.

-Que extraño.

-¿Tu sabes de algo que ella nunca se quite?-susurro pensativo- No tiene que ser necesariamente un brazalete-explico.

-No, pero puedo averiguarlo. Edward ¿Cuántos días más nos quedaremos aquí?

-Cuatro-respondió sonriente. ¿Acaso le gustaba que tengamos que estar separados durante el día?

-Puff -bufé. Me parecían una eternidad. El me acaricio la mejilla con suavidad y me beso.

-Se te pasaran rápido, amor.-me consoló.

-No me parece justo. No sabes lo incomodo que es dormir sin que nadie te abrase, o sin escuchar tus palabras antes de que mis ojos se cierren.-explique cruzándome de brazos. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Entonces tendrás una sorpresa esta noche-susurro besándome la mejilla. Le sonreí con todas mis ganas.

Luego de terminar mi desayuno/almuerzo, y digo desayuno/almuerzo porque comí exactamente como para saltearme la comida de todo el día, Alice nos llamo para decirnos que el cielo estaría nublado hasta las ocho, así que nos dirigimos a la playa.

Edward y Jasper jugaban volley en la arena, aunque debo admitir que más que jugar estuvieron todo el tiempo quejándose de que no podían pasarse del limite de velocidad y fuerza humana, lo que para ellos resultaba muy aburrido. Mientras tanto Alice y yo charlábamos sobre lo que en ese momento estaban haciendo Carlisle y Esme. Pasado un rato Edward me pregunto si querría ir a casa a almorzar, pero le aclare que había comido suficiente, más tarde compramos un capuchino y volvimos al acantilado, donde al no haber nadie todos se pusieron a jugar un juego desconocido en el que corrían a toda velocidad por tomar la pelota. A las 7 pm. Edward me llevo a casa, mi abuela me advirtió que mi familia pensaba que yo había pasado la tarde con Drake.

Estando en la cocina, a solas con mi abuela mientras ella preparaba galletas y merienda para toda la familia, intente ver si había algo que ella nunca se quitara, solo pude ver un collar muy sencillo que tenia 2 colgantes que hacían referencia a mi madre y a mi tía, sus hijas. Además de ello, llevaba una pulsera de plata con un dije de nose que flor, no me pareció nada raro, y aunque ya se lo había visto antes, también la había visto quitárselo. Mientras hacia esos estudios note que ella no dejaba de mirarme.

-Bella… ¿Fue tu collar lo que centello anoche?-dijo sorprendiéndome por la pregunta.

-Ehm… si-conteste sin saber bien que podría pensar ella.

-¿Te lo ah regalado Edward, verdad?-tomo el corazón y lo giro para leer donde decir "Bella & Edward". Lo miro e hizo una sonrisa, aunque note su preocupación. No respondí a su pregunta, ahora ella ya sabia la respuesta. Rió por lo bajo y volvió su vista a mi.- ¿Y es como si de verdad fueran uno verdad?-pregunto tomando una taza para servirle café. En eso note que uno de sus anillos estaba repleto de diamantes, y al pasar su mano por debajo de la luz de la cocina los cristales soltaron pequeños destellos de colores, haciéndome recordar a Edward cuando esta al sol. Estire mi mano y tome la de ella con intención de ver el anillo más de cerca. Ella me alejo la mano con una velocidad mayor a la de un humano. La mire sorprendida.

-Es un regalo.-explico.

-¿me lo prestas? Es solo para verlo, por favor.-pedí

-No.-contesto secamente.

-Abuela… ¿tu-tu no puedes sacártelo?-pregunte tartamudeando.

**#30 La fiesta**

Mi abuela río animadamente y luego su cara se torno rosa.

-Claro que puedo… pero no quiero. Es muy valioso, Bella.

Me quede mirándola, nose cual era la expresión de mi rostro, pero estaba ofendida, confundida y decepcionada. Decepcionada porque no había conseguido respuestas, ofendida porque ella podría sacarse su anillo y no prestármelo si no quería, y confundida porque cada vez entendía menos lo que sucedía.

-¿Te lo regalo el abuelo?-pregunte intentando parecer desinteresada.

-No exactamente-dijo en un tono avergonzado y volteándose para ocultar su cara.

-Aja-Celebre al entender que era un regalo del vampiro que ella había amado.

-Parece ser que has "captado la onda"-dijo burlándose y guiñándome un ojo al tiempo que me daba una bandeja con varios cafés para que lleve al living.

Fui hasta la otra sala, pensando en su comentario, el cual me confundía más aun.

-Bella- me llamo mi mama cuando entre en el living. Me acerque a ella y le di su café cuidadosamente, rogando que no se le cayese encima- hay algo que Tina quiere decirte-hablo con una sonrisa.

-¡Si!-salto Tina del sofá, ni siquiera sabia que estaba allí.

-¿Qué?-pregunte confundida.

-Sucede que mañana va a ser un día muy, muy, muy soleado y caluroso…-empezó ridículamente- y estamos invitadas a una mega fiesta en la playa.

-¿Quién nos invita?

-Un grupo de ex compañeros, de cuando nosotras vivíamos aquí. Ellos están en su último año...

-Ósea que eran mis compañeros-dije remarcando el "mis".

-Bueno, si, si, como digas, el punto es que estamos invitadas. Es mañana en la tarde, y según me dijo Molly todos tus ex compañeros son lindos ahora.

-Nunca fueron feos-acote tomando un sorbo de café.

Luego de quedarnos hasta tarde charlando sobre como seria el día siguiente decidí irme a dormir, al llegar al cuarto y ponerme a buscar mi pijama note que este ya estaba sobre mi cama. Me acerque y lo tome para ir al baño a cambiarme de entre la ropa cayo una pequeña nota que decía "te amo", con una caligrafía tan perfecta que solo Edward podía lograr.

Me voltee para la ventana y efectivamente el estaba allí, sonriéndome.

Lo bese tiernamente en los labios y le pedí que me esperase., luego de cambiarme, me acosté con él. Aunque el por encima de las frazadas.

-Así que una fiesta…-dijo acariciándome la mejilla con delicadeza.

-¿Quieres que no vaya?-le pregunte tomando su fría mano y besando su mejilla.

-Te permito ir si me prometes pasarla bien-ordeno riendo.

-No podré pasarla tan bien si tu no estas allí.-repuse.

-Inténtalo.-dijo besándome.-Te amo Bella, que descanses.-susurro lo ultimo levantándose de la cama. Tome su mano y lo jalé hacia mi nuevamente.

-También te amo.-dije besándolo. Él cuarto se ilumino- apaga la luz por favor-bromee refiriéndome al centello del collar.

-nunca-repuso haciéndome cosquillas y riendo.

-¿no te iras?-pregunte esperanzada.

-No, te prometí que tendrías una sorpresa esta noche.

-¿Cual?

-Yo, Bella-río.- ¿Necesitas más?

-Claro que no, es suficiente.-respondí. El se quedo en silencio, esperando.-Suficiente para siempre-agregue. Y el volvió a besarme.

La mañana siguiente Edward me levanto a las ocho. Se suponía que debíamos estar en la playa 9.30. ¿Qué fiesta comienza a las 9.30 de la mañana? Aun con el pijama fui hasta la cocina, mama nos había preparado el desayuno a mi y a Tina. Sobre la mesa había una bolsa que llevaba mi nombre.

-Es tuyo-dijo mi hermana mordiendo una galleta.

-¿mío?

-Si, Edward lo compro.-respondió sonriendo calidamente.

Abrí la bolsa y vi el hermoso vestido azul que hacia unos días había visto y no lo había querido comprar porque nunca tendría oportunidad de usarlo.

Lo saque y lo puse sobre mi, imaginándome usándolo.

-Es hermoso-chillo mi hermana.

-Envidialo-bromee.

-Ya lo hago. Llevalo a la fiesta, por favor.

-De acuerdo.-Acepte luego de pensarlo un momento.

Fui al cuarto de baño, tome una ducha rápida, me maquille y me lo puse.

Al bajar vi el auto de Edward afuera y el apoyado en la puerta del copiloto, como cuando me buscaba para llevarme al instituto. Fui hacia el y lo bese con ternura.

-Gracias por el vestido, es muy lindo-admití.

-Estas muy linda, Bella, estoy considerando no dejarte ir a esa fiesta.-susurro pensativo.

-¡Edward!-lo regañe.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, no iba a regalarte un vestido y perderme de verte con él.

-¿Vendrás a la fiesta?-pregunte con una gran sonrisa.

-No, Bella-respondió apenado.- Solo voy a llevarlas.

Cuando mi hermana estuvo lista Edward nos llevo. Me despedí con un corto beso, ya que Tina parecía estar muy apurada.

Ni bien nos acercamos a la entrada un chico delgado de anteojos nos entrego un papel con los horarios de algunos partidos de fútbol que se jugarían en el plazo de la mañana. Caminamos hasta la orilla del mar en silencio.

Por nuestro lado pasaron dos chicas que vestían como porristas corriendo, y detrás de ellas dos chicos las perseguían, ellos eran del equipo de fútbol, por lo visto. Detrás de ellos venia otro chico, mucho más lindo que los demás. Tenía el cabello del mismo color que Edward, solo que un poco más largo, y debía ser un poco más alto que yo y estaba perfectamente bronceado. Él comenzó a reírse al ver que las porristas habían caído torpemente en la arena mojada y gritaban como locas.

Alguien empezó a llamar por un altoparlante y pidió que todos nos dirigiésemos a la zona de juegos.

-Esperame allí, consigue un buen lugar.-grito mi hermana al tiempo que corría hacia otro lado, donde había una chica no muy alta esperándola y gritándole que fuese…

-¿Es ella tu hermana?-me pregunto el chico guapo poniéndose a mi lado.

-Sí, tristemente-bromee, el rió.

-¿Ustedes no son de aquí, verdad?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-No ¿tanto se nota?.

-Hay mucha gente que viviendo aquí nunca logra tomar color.-explico.

-Tu no eres de esos-susurre, pero el me escucho y volvió a reír.

-Quiero decir, se que no eres de aquí porque no te eh visto en el instituto, y como esta fiesta es de los estudiantes de fin de curso…

-Ya no voy allí. Me han invitado

-Entiendo

-¡MATTHEW!-chillo una de las porristas. Era envidiable, alta, rubia y obviamente bronceada. Cuando llego corriendo hasta donde estábamos charlando lo abrazo y me miro.- ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto maleducadamente.

-Ella es…-se callo al notar que no sabia mi nombre.

-Bella. Bella Swan. Un gusto Matthew.-dije dando media vuelta y buscando un buen lugar para sentarnos antes del partido.

**#31 La fiesta (Parte II)**

Mi hermana y la chica con la que estaba no tardaron en llegar.

-Bella-saludo la chica.-Soy Molly, iba con tu hermana, en primaria. Pero aún no me olvido de ti, recuerdo que invitabas tantos amigos a tu casa que se convertía en una fiesta en pocos minutos.-reí sobre su comentario.- A puesto a que serias súper popular si no se hubiesen ido.

-¡Claro que no!- volví a reír.

-Bella, no seas modesta. Ella ya es popular en Forks.-irrumpió Tina

-¡Claro que no!-repetí.

-Bella, tu grupo es el más popular del instituto, sin contar que tienes a Mike bajo tus pies. Ya es tuyo.

-No hables así Tina, además sabes que yo y Mike…-empecé enojada.

-si, si, y amas a Edward.-agrego.- ¡Si conocieses a Edward! Nunca había visto a un chico más lindo en toda mi vida, no exagero lo ju…-siguió contándole sus tonterías a su vieja amiga Molly

Note que el partido ya había empezado. Jugaban rojos contra los de azul y verde, bueno, se supone que los equipos tienen nombres, pero nose cual sea. El equipo azul y verde acababa de hacer un gol, ¡Cielos! Matthew era quien acababa de hacer el gol. Todos los de la fiesta lo apoyaban, el en verdad era alguien popular. La chica rubia parecía ser jefe de porristas, o algo por el estilo, siempre se las ingeniaba y era la que mas llamaba la atención. Cuando el partido acabo note que empezaba uno nuevo, ya que ahora los de rojo estaban jugando con unos de amarillo y negro.

No note que Tina y Molly no estaban a mi lado hasta que escuche la voz de Matthew.

-Lamento como te trato Danielle, es un poco… celosa-hablo en tono de disculpa, tarde unos segundos en entender que había venido a sentarse a mi lado para hablarme a mi.

-No hay problema, seria entendible. ¿Es tu novia?-pregunte fingiendo no tener interés alguno.

-¡NO!-grito-Dios, ¿Estas loca? Yo nunca saldría con ella, es tan presumida. Solo que cree que todos quieren estar con ella por ser la jefa de las porristas, y me incluye a mi, equivocadamente.

-Puede que seas el único que no querría estar con alguien como ella, Matthew-reí, al tiempo que veía como todos los chicos la levantaban para que hiciera sus piruetas. Esas cosas que nunca podrían salirme.

-Se que hay chicas mejores, más buenas y más lindas, que podrían hacer las mismas cosas que ella hace.-se defendió. Su conclusión solo me llevaba a alguien como Alice, no podía pensar en una chica más linda y que pudiese hacer esos perfectos saltos.

-Solo si fuese un ser mitológico, podrías tener razón.-dije con una indirecta, nunca podría entender a que me refería. Eso me hizo reír.

-Claro-rió-si fuera algo así como un vampiro. Sino no creo que pudiesen ser mejores.

Deje de reír y lo mire fijamente, algo asustada, supongo.

-¿Como?-pregunte.

-Era una broma, Bella. ¿O tu crees en eso?-pregunto mirándome serio.

-Yo… Yo bue… bueno, si.-conteste tartamudeando.

-¿Tienes alguna razón en especial para creer que existen?-pregunto con naturalidad.

-Yo… si. ¡No! Quiero decir… Ya no importa Matthew.-intente responder, avergonzada. Volví mi vista al partido, aunque no le prestase ni el mínimo de atención. Sentí como no sacaba su vista de mí, estaba poniéndome muy nerviosa así que volví a mirarlo.

-Disculpa, ¿Hay algo en mi cara?-le pregunte intentando no ser grosera.

-Claro que no.-respondió riendo, creo que estaba más colorado que yo cuando hago alguno de mis grandes papelones.

-¿Volverás a jugar, Matthew?-intente sacar un tema de conversación.

-Sí, con el que gane de esos dos equipos. ¿Tú me viste jugar?

-Te vi hacer goles-admití sonriéndole.- Eres bueno.

-Es el mejor-interrumpió Molly, que llegaba con mi hermana y tres refrescos.

El chico río avergonzado.

-¿Como? ¿De verdad?-inquirí mirándolo fijamente.

-algo así…-empezó el, sonrojándose.

-Es el capitán del equipo de fútbol del colegio.-corrigió Molly, el la fulmino con la mirada.

-Vas cada vez mejor, hermanita-me susurro Tina al oído.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le pregunte confundida.

-Quiero decir que: Edward, el chico más hermoso de Forks; Mike, él chico más popular del instituto que solo te quiere a ti y ahora esto, un capitán súper bronceado de California. ¿Cuál es el truco?

-Cállate-la regañe-solo estamos empezando a llevarnos, como amigos.

-¿Bella Swan?-pregunto el chico de anteojos que antes estaba en la entrada.

-Soy yo-dije sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Están buscándote-me informo señalando un descapotable negro, delante de él Drake me saludaba.

-Es Drake, su ex.-explico mi hermana sin mi autorización al tiempo que yo me acercaba a donde él estaba.

_-_¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?-me pidió Drake

- Claro- acepte.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunte al ver que el tardaba tanto en hablar.

-En realidad… no. –respondió con tranquilidad mirando al césped.

-¿Pero necesitabas hablar conmigo, o no?-pregunte confundida.

-En realidad… no-repitió levantando su vista y mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa deslumbrante.- Quería hacerte un pedido.-aclaro.

-¿Cual?-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, nerviosa, nose porque.

-Ven a cenar conmigo, Bella.-ordeno con educación.

Tarde menos de un segundo en conocer mi respuesta. Cenar con el me recordaría a los viejos tiempos, y aunque no sabia si Edward era o no celoso, no quería probarlo, ni hacerlo sentir mal.

-No me parece buena idea Drake…-empecé.

-Es solo para charlar, sin otras pretensiones. Lo prometo.

-Ehm, De acuerdo-acepte dudando. Una inmensa sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

-Paso por ti a las nueve-dijo besándome la mejilla.

-¡Pero me iré de aquí cerca de las ocho!

-Entonces debes apurarte…-dijo subiéndose al descapotable negro. Nunca lo había visto manejando ESE auto, era hermoso.

-¿Es tuyo ese auto, Drake?-pregunte estúpidamente.

-Ehm, si, digamos que fue un regalo.-respondió sin mirarme.

-Wow ¿Quién te regalaría un auto así porque si?-dije riendo sin esperar una respuesta.

-De hecho fueron mis padres… por mi cumpleaños.-dijo ahora volviendo su mirada hacia mi, una mirada llena de decepción.

¿Cómo pude olvidar que ese día era el cumpleaños de Drake? ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a alguien que me había cuidado durante tanto tiempo?

**#32 más que un collar**

Me quede boquiabierta parada delante de su coche, el me miraba fijamente, no había ninguna expresión en su mirada, como si no estuviese sintiendo nada en ese momento. No sabia que hacer, si correr y abrazarlo ó tirarme en el suelo a llorar, no podía haber olvidado un día tan especial para él.

Me acerque a el un paso y le sonreí.

-No te preocupes, no has sido la única…. –empezó mirando el volante, luego volvió a mirarme y agregó-Bueno, si has sido. Pero ya no hay problema, aun me quedan unas horas de cumpleaños.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-grite aunque en ese momento ya estuviese abrazándole y a punto de llorar.- Espero que sea el mejor cumpleaños de todos los que has tenido, Drake.

-De ti dependen las últimas horas. ¿No vas a llorar o si?-dedujo por mi voz cortante.

-Yo… no, claro que no-mentí derramando mis primeras lagrimas.

-Bella…-susurro desarmando mi abrazo-no seas tonta. No tienes porque llorar, ve, vuelve a la fiesta y te quiero lista y en casa a las nueve. ¿Quieres?

-¡Como podría no querer, Drake!-grite volviendo a abrazarlo y besando su mejilla. El río sin ganas.

-Regresa a la fiesta-me ordeno sonriendo.

Me quede viendo su nuevo auto alejarse y seque mis lágrimas antes de voltearme y ver que en la fiesta mi hermana, su amiga y Matthew me miraban. Rápidamente note que el cielo estaba nublado.

-Tina ¿Tu sabias que hoy es el cumpleaños de Drake?-le pregunte, convencida de que la respuesta seria negativa.

-Claro, lo llame para decirle feliz cumpleaños anoche, pasadas las doce, iba a decirte pero tu estabas con…-se quedo callada al notar que nadie necesitaba oír que yo había dormido con Edward, podía ser mal interpretado.

-¡Mi amor!- grito Danielle corriendo hacia donde nosotros nos encontrábamos. Él no le respondió, es más, ni siquiera la miro. Ante su falta de afecto ella lo abrazo y le beso la mejilla.

-Te estábamos buscando, tu equipo volverá a jugar, esta vez contra Los Tigres. Apresúrate.- le ordeno una chica muy bronceada con pelo hasta la cintura color café. Parecía ser amiga de Danielle, estaba tan pegada a ella como si fuese su perro lazarillo.

-Las veré luego-se despidió Matthew mirándome únicamente a mí. Danielle y su amiga lo fulminaron con la mirada al notar su indiferencia.

-¿Cómo anda tu vida, Molly? ¿Tu familia sigue en bancarrota?-Pregunto la misma chica que le había anunciado a Matthew lo del partido.

-No es tu asunto, Madison.-contesto la amiga de mi hermana secamente.

Ellas comenzaron La típica pelea de populares vs. Pobres que se ven en las películas. En mi mente solo podía pensar en que Drake tenia razón, yo había sido la única en olvidar su cumpleaños. Me puse de pie para irme a casa, apenas eran las 6 y se suponía que la fiesta terminaría en dos horas, pero no estaba en mis planes estar más tiempo allí.

-¿Te vas, Bella?-me pregunto Tina, preocupada.

-Si… supongo que me preparare para ir a cenar con Drake, además parece que va a llover pronto aquí.

-Tienes suerte, Danielle, la chica ya tiene novio-le susurro Madison, fallando y haciendo que todas la oigamos.

-Cenaran por su cumpleaños. No es su novio-interrumpió mi hermana, ofendida. Estaba claro que querían hacerle creer que yo tendría algo con el tal Matthew.

-De todos modos tengo novio, y su nombre es Edward. Matthew es un desconocido para mi.-agregue.

Por un motivo que no comprendí Tina empezó a reír, Molly, Madison y Danielle estaban boquiabiertas. No me parecía haber dicho nada malo o fuera de lugar.

-¿Quién es el?-volvió a susurrar Madison, haciendo nuevamente que todos la oigamos.

-Buenas tardes, Edward.-saludo mi hermana mirando detrás de mi. Me voltee y efectivamente el estaba allí parado, con esa sonrisa deslumbrante que tantas veces me había dejado como a esas chicas.

-Buenas tardes Tina-la saludo sin dejar de mirarme.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y le sonreí. El me beso tiernamente, haciendo que olvide donde estábamos y quienes nos veían.

-Alice me aviso que tenías planeado irte de la fiesta, y aprovechando que estaba nublado pase por ti.-me susurro al oído y luego me beso la mejilla.

-Gracias, Edward.-le agradecí.

-Ven, te llevare. Te veo luego, Tina.-se despidió tomando mi mano y volviendo a deslumbrarlas con su sonrisa.

Fuimos hasta su flameante Volvo sin hablarnos, no era precisamente un silencio incomodo, era… solo silencio.

-¿estuviste llorando Bella?-me pregunto ya estando en el auto, mientras el conducía.

-Sí, por una tontería-mentí, aunque no estoy segura si era una mentira, tal vez a otra persona no le importaría olvidar el cumpleaños de alguien que quiere mucho.

-¿Quieres contarme?-pregunto tomando mi mano.

-Yo… olvide que hoy era el cumpleaños de Drake-susurre avergonzada.

-¿Por eso cenaras con el hoy?-rápidamente me di cuenta que tenia que ver con las visiones de Alice.

-Sí. Yo no quería, no estaba en mis planes pero… es que me siento muy culpable y… ¿No te molesta verdad?

-Claro que no. Haz lo que te haga feliz, Bella. Yo no me enfadare-prometió besando mi mejilla.- Para mi eres lo más importante que existe en el mundo, quiero que tu seas feliz.

-Gracias, te amo.

-También yo, y te amare siempre-concluyo haciendo brillar mi collar.

-¿Te quedaras?-le pregunte cuando estuvimos en la puerta de lo de mi abuela.

-Si tú quieres.-sonrió.

-Eso me haría feliz.-asegure sonriendo con todas mis ganas

Mi abuela no parecía asombrada de que hubiese vuelto a casa con Edward, tampoco parecía que el no le agradase, aunque lo miraba todo el tiempo. Por otro lado mi novio no parecía incomodo, lo que indicaba que los pensamientos de mi abuela sobre el no debían de ser negativos. Mi abuela Grace hizo café para ella y para mí. Lo que debió de hacer feliz a Edward ya que detestaba tener que hacer como que le gustaba la comida humana.

-Edward, el collar que le obsequiaste a Bella es realmente hermoso.-dijo mi abuela con admiración y una gran sonrisa.

-Coincido-agregue también sonriendo. Claro que era hermoso.

Edward solo rió, note que cada rato, disimuladamente miraba su anillo, como si fuese especial. Estaba segura de que mi abuela no lo había notado.

-Abuela, ¿Ese anillo tuyo, que no quisiste quitarte, tiene el mismo valor sentimental que mi collar?-pregunte tímidamente, llevando mi mirada de Edward a Grace constantemente.

-Si, querida.-contesto ella.

-Quieres decir que Bella, teniendo su collar ¿puede hacer muchas cosas que un humano no puede hacer?-pregunto Edward con los ojos como plato.

-Ya deben haber notado eso.-dijo mi abuela algo extrañada.

-No, es decir, ella solo puede compartir mi don y algunas otras virtudes, pero no sabíamos que ella pudiese oír como yo, o correr a la velocidad que yo puedo…-Edward parecía cada vez más confundido. Se hizo un silencio en la sala, mi abuela debía de estar mostrándole algo importante.

**#33 Despedida**

Al terminar en la cara de Edward se extendió una gran sonrisa.

-Eso puede servir.-anuncio.

-Por supuesto.- opino mi abuela.

-Estoy perdida. ¿Me explican de que se trata esto?-no era de mi agrado no saber de que venia la cosa.

-Con el collar que te eh regalado tu puedes hacer muchas de las cosas que tu abuela o tu hermana pueden hacer, aun sin dejar de ser una persona. Tu abuela va a enseñarte como hacer todas esas cosas.-me explico Edward tomando mi mano.

-Eso no sonó como una pregunta…-pensé en voz alta.

-Es que no era una pregunta, querida-interrumpió mi abuela.

-¿Si o si, no hay otra opción?-pregunte con preocupación

-Te servirá.-aseguro Edward.

-Con una condición…-dije sin importar lo que opinasen.

Edward arrugo su frente con preocupación, mi abuela levanto una ceja.

-¿Cual?-susurro Grace mirándome a los ojos, lo que claramente exigía que no pida demasiado.

-Edward vendrá con nosotras cuando nos juntemos -exigí.

-No creo que haya problema con eso. ¿Tienes cosas que hacer Edward?

-Claro que no-acepto Edward con una gran sonrisa.

-Después de todo lamentablemente solo nos quedan unos días antes de que regreses a tu casa, Bella-dijo Grace tristemente.

-Sí, es una pena…-agregue intentando que me creyese que me deprimía la idea de tener que irme. Debí de fingir muy mal porque Edward comenzó a reírse.

-Edward-murmure intentando que dejase de reír.

-Bah, de todos modos yo si voy a extrañarte, jovencita.-se rió mi abuela entendiendo de que venia la cosa.

Fui hasta el sillón en el que se sentaba Edward y me senté sobre su pierna abrazándolo y besando su mejilla.

-No es que quiera tener que dejarte, pero debes prepararte para ir a cenar con Drake.-empezó- No olvides que es su cumpleaños.-Lo fulmine con la mirada, el no debía haber notado que con decirme eso solo me recordaba que yo ya había olvidado su cumpleaños. Me levante y fui con el hasta la puerta, despidiéndolo con un beso algo nostálgico, no quería dejarlo ir.

-Respira Bella-me recordó.-Diviértete.

-Intentare-dije cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Corrí hasta el cuarto de huéspedes y elegí la ropa que se supone usaría en la noche. Me bañe y acabe de prepararme justo para oír a Drake tocando el timbre. Baje intentando no tropezar con ningún escalón.

Drake no estaba muy arreglado, pero de todas formas no recordaba haberlo visto nunca antes tan lindo. Me recordé que tenia novio y me limite a saludarlo.

-Bueno y ¿a donde quieres que vayamos a cenar?-me pregunto con tranquilidad cuando ya estuvimos en el auto.

-Donde tu quieras, puedes elegir, es tu cumpleaños.-sonreí.

-Sí, pero eres tu la que conoce la ciudad, Bella-me recordó.

-Oh, claro.-me sonroje.

Le indique un restaurante y le dije como llegar a el, ya que no sabia donde se ubicaba, por lo que recordaba era en el que mejor se comía sin tener que ir muy elegantes.

Comimos charlando y riendo, parecíamos niños de apenas 15 años, cuando en verdad yo tenia 17 y el estaba cumpliendo su mayoría de edad. Un rato después de terminar de comer Danielle y Madison entraron al restaurante, vestían muy bien, no estaban al extremo de parecer elegantes, pero se notaba que llevaban ropa muy costosa las dos. Se limitaron a mirarme, pero luego miraron a Drake y se acercaron a donde nosotros nos ubicábamos.

-Hola Bella.- Saludo Danielle, aunque en realidad miraba solo a Drake.

-Hola-salude cortante mirando hacia la mesa.

-¿Aquí una razón por la que te perdiste la mejor parte de la fiesta?

-Exacto-contesto Drake por mí.

-Y yo que creí que tenías novio-río Madison, la fulmine con la mirada.

-Ella tiene novio, Edward. Nosotros solo somos amigos.-agrego Drake intentando parecer amistoso.

-Los amigos no cenan juntos-se opuso Danielle.

-Pues nosotros si-dije ofendida.

-En ocasiones especiales, como mi cumpleaños.-sonrió Drake, le devolví la sonrisa.

-Feliz cumpleaños.-lo felicito Madison, Danielle la fulmino con la mirada.

-Feliz cumpleaños…

-Drake, Drake Daughtry.-Se presento.

-¡Como el cantante!-grito Madison sorprendida.

-No, el cantante se llama Chris, Chris Daughtry.-dije riendo.

-Como sea.-nos ignoro Danielle- adiós, Drake.- se despidió guiñándole un ojo y dando media vuelta.

Me quede boquiabierta mirándola mal.

-Ya, Princesa. No te ofendas.-dijo Drake pasando su mano por mi cara.

-Me cae mal.-opine.

Cuando salimos del restaurante fuimos a la playa y nos sentamos en la arena.

-Bella, hay algo que quiero decirte.-hablo el en medio de un inquietante silencio. No podía verse mucho en la playa, además de ser de noche no había más luces que las del balneario más cercano.

-Claro, dime.-lo alenté simpáticamente. Tenia un terrible presentimiento, no sabia si tenia que ver con el tema del que el iba a contarme, pero, algo andaba mal.

-En realidad no es de importancia-dijo empezando a retractarse.

-Vamos, dime Drake.-volví a alentarlo, esta vez me acerque a el y pase mi brazo alrededor del suyo, en parte porque tenia miedo de que aparezca alguna criatura extraña y en parte porque tenia frió.

-Bueno, es que tal vez no te parezca algo importante, yo… solo quería contártelo…-volvió a callar.

-Drake, estas asustándome, ¿Puedes decirme de una vez que sucede?-pregunte pasados unos minutos.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte. Lo que pasa es que me voy, Bella. Yo tengo que irme.-dijo nostálgico mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Ahora?-pregunte, todo quedo en silencio unos segundos, hasta que creí comprender-Oh.

-Voy a extrañarte, de verdad.-susurro y volvió su vista a la arena.

-Drake, no exageres, volveré en dos días a Forks, tres como mucho. ¿Cuándo te vas tú?-pregunte, el volvió a mirarme. Tenía los ojos llorosos y parecía confundido. Trague saliva con fuerza al entender.

-¿Lo que estas diciéndome no es que te iras de Phoenix verdad?-indague, mi voz salio entrecortada. El se limito a negar con la cabeza sin mirarme.-Pero… ¿Volveré a verte?

-No lo se.-respondió con sinceridad.

-¿QUE?-grite histéricamente.-Tu no puedes… ¿porque?

-No creo que quieras saberlo. –me acaricio la mejilla para tranquilizarme.

-Yo creo que si. ¿Cuándo te vas?-pregunte.

-Esta noche.-contesto algo preocupado, como si no estuviese seguro de que contarme fuese lo correcto. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y ya no pude contener las demás. Lo abrase con fuerza esperando que un milagro hiciese que nunca se fuese.

Nose como, pero me quede dormida. Quien sabe cuanto rato después Drake me despertó pronunciando mi nombre con suavidad, estábamos en su auto.

-Ya estamos en tu casa, Bella.-me aviso. Mire hacia mi derecha y comprobé lo que decía. Volví a mirarlo asustada: esta era la última vez que podría mirarlo. Note que mis ojos volvían a ponerse llorosos, intente con todas mis fuerzas no volver a llorar, quise pensar en cosas lindas pero en ese momento se me venían a la mente solo recuerdos felices con el, lo que me hacia extrañarlo incluso aunque no se hubiese ido aun.- Por favor, no llores.-Pidió.

-No quiero que te vayas Drake, por favor.-rogué tomando su mano con desesperación.- No quiero perderte.

El abrió los ojos como plato por mis ultimas tres palabras y luego sonrió. Sus ojos también estaban llorosos ahora.

-Haces que quiera quedarme.-río sin ganas, mirándome a los ojos.

-Entonces quédate-volví a pedir.

-Yo siempre estaré contigo, aquí.-dijo poniendo una mano en mi corazón.-pero debo irme, la decisión esta tomada.-admitió mirando hacia delante, para desconectar nuestras miradas.

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el vehículo. El miro hacia la casa de mi abuela y luego volvió su vista a mí.

-Él esta esperándote.-respire hondo, intentando contener mis lágrimas, otra vez. Beso con delicadeza mi mano, con la que yo estaba apretando fuertemente la suya, intentando no dejarlo ir.- Te quiero, Princesa, siempre voy a quererte.

-También yo.-prometí abrazándolo nuevamente. Me quede unos momentos mirándolo a los ojos. Luego bese su mejilla y baje del auto.

Al llegar al cuarto de huéspedes pude ver a pesar de la oscuridad a Edward sentado en la orilla de mi cama, parecía devastado. Me senté a su lado y hice que nuestras miradas se juntaran.

-Tu tienes que decirme porque Drake se ira.-lo obligue, algo seca.

**#34 Defensa**

-No, Bella.-se opuso mirando hacia otro lado, con preocupación.

-¡Vamos, Edward! Necesito saberlo, por favor, no me hagas esto, no tu.-pedí llorando.

-Pero Bella…-empezó.

-Pero nada Edward, quiero saber que esta pasando. Tu lo sabes, dímelo.-el volvió a mirarme, en sus ojos pude ver una inmensa tristeza, el sabia que me lastimaría lo que yo quería saber.- ¿Por favor?-El suspiro y acepto con la cabeza, con la vista fija en una esquina del cuarto.

-El irá a una batalla-explico- y…-quedo en silencio repentinamente, volviendo a mirarme.

-¿Qué va a suceder en esa batalla?-lo apure nerviosa.

-Morirá, Bella.-dijo con una profunda tristeza. Tardé más de un minuto en que el significado de esa simple y corta palabra se relacionara con Drake, haciéndome entender que de verdad eso pasaría, y que realmente no volvería a verlo.

-¿El sabe?-pregunte apretando con fuerza la mano de Edward y clavando mis uñas en ella inconscientemente.

-Considera eso como una de las consecuencias.-respondió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes tu?

-Alice lo vio morir, mejor dicho, vio después de que el moría. También Heidi morirá.

-¿Por qué ira?-había tantas cosas que quería saber…

-Bella no creo que te tomes esto bien…

-dímelo.

-¿Recuerdas a Heidi?-me pregunto haciéndome abrir los ojos como platos.

-¿Todo esto es por ella y por mi hermana?

-Sí. Ella es la que hará que peleen, para ser más preciso ella tenía en sus planes atacar a tu hermana, pero Marcus y Drake se enteraron antes, o mejor dicho, se enteraron ayer. Y Drake, pensando en como sufrirían tu y Marcus si algo le pasase a ella, decidió armar su propio ejercito para combatir.-me explico.

-¡Pero el morirá!-Grite.

De un momento a otro me encontré acostada en mi cama y tapada, Edward estaba en una esquina del cuarto y me indico con el dedo índice que hiciera silencio. Minutos después mi madre abrió la puerta de mi cuarto, miro si dormía y volvió a cerrarla, enterré mi cabeza en la almohada y comencé a sollozar. Edward me rodeo con sus brazos, sin decir nada. Mientras lloraba comencé a pensar las diferentes formas de evitar esa pelea, o de hacer que ni Drake ni mi hermana saliesen lastimados. Pase casi toda la noche llorando, Edward solo me abrazaba e intentaba contenerme, sin saber exactamente que yo estaba planeando de alguna forma, que ese combate nunca fuese a pasar.

En algún momento debí de quedarme dormida, aunque estoy segura que cuando la luz del sol comenzó a iluminar la habitación yo no había dormido más de dos horas.

-¿Edward?-lo llame sin moverme de la posición en la que estaba.

Rápidamente la puerta se abrió y el entro con una bandeja en sus manos. Había un gran desayuno en ella.

-Buen día, mi amor.-saludo sentándose a mi lado y poniendo la bandeja en su regazo hasta que yo me acomodase.

-Hola, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, te diré lo que quieras.-dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Cuándo pasara?-pregunte, el entendería a que me refería sin tener que expresarlo.

-el sábado en la noche.-respondió estudiándome.

-¿Y cuanto falta para eso?- pregunte intentando que pareciera que no le daba importancia esta vez.

-Dos días...-respondió sin dejar de mirarme con seriedad. Abrí inconscientemente los ojos como platos y la boca como un pez que esta fuera de su pecera, que esta a punto de morir. Después de todo aunque no fuese yo quien iba a morir creo que el sufrimiento que sentía era aun más grande. Todo el dolor que sentía estaba a punto de subir hasta mis ojos y salir como si fuese una catarata. Respire hondo e intente sentirme mejor.

-¿Cuándo empezara Grace a enseñarme esas cosas que se supone que puedo hacer?-pregunte algo enredada, intentando hacerle creer que cambiaba de tema, para mi todo se trataba de lo mismo.

-Hoy. Luego de que desayunes.-anuncio. Tome una galleta y la lleve a mi boca con rapidez.

-Ya termine.-dije tragando mi primer y única galleta del desayuno. Edward río.

-No sabia que estuvieses tan interesada en aprender esto, incluso creí que no te agradaba la idea.-opino.

-En realidad me agrada, creo que podría servirme algún día, creo que hasta necesitaría más días para practicar, es una pena que mi abuela no vuelva con nosotros…-agregue. –O tal vez si podría venir.-pensé en voz baja.

Edward volvió a reír.

-Ve, prepárate, no querrás ir con la ropa que usaste para cenar ayer con Drake-dijo mientras me levantaba para ir a tomar un baño, claro, no tuve tiempo a ponerme el pijama anoche.

Mientras me bañaba pensé en invitar a mi abuela unos días a Forks, tendría un día más para aprender a atacar y además podría convencerla de que viniese a ayudarme, claro que me parecía un gran riesgo hacer que ella se uniera a algo que podía ser el fin de su vida, hoy vería que si ella era buena en esto, tal vez serviría para salvar la vida de Drake y de mi hermana, de otro modo no le pediría ayuda y asunto terminado.

Mi hermana vino con nosotros. Grace nos llevo a un lugar fuera de la ciudad, donde Edward podría estar al aire libre sin tener la necesidad de esconderse del sol por tener un parecido a un cristal, a un hermoso cristal.

Estuvimos allí hasta después de que el sol se puso. Estuve un poco enemistada con mi abuela, ya que ella quería enseñarme cosas como a oír a la distancia y yo prefería aprender a defenderme. Supe que con un poco de concentración podía lograr correr más rápido de lo que lo hacia comúnmente, incluso pude ir tan rápido como mi abuela, no tanto como Edward, pero un poco deprisa era mejor que nada. Me enseño a defenderme, no podía ser una profesional en un día, pero ahora sabía por lo menos como esquivar a algún atacante o cualquier otra cosa. Mi hermana estuvo mejor que yo allí, se defendía muy bien, al menos eso parecía, porque ella sabia que mi abuela no le haría daño. Solo jugaban, o al menos Grace lo hacia. Tina no rió en todo el día.

-Bella, eres muy buena en esto.-rió mi abuela mientras yo intentaba esquivarla.

-No lo creo.- refunfuñe deteniéndome- No puedo contigo abuela, se que no me harás daño, y eso no me ayuda.

-Pues no esperes que para que tu estés mejor te vaya a hacer daño, querida.-volvió a reír y luego se quedo en silencio al ver que yo continuaba seria. Fui y me senté en el césped, mientras mi abuela le enseñaba a Tina como oler a la distancia a un vampiro. Edward se sentó a mi lado y pasó un brazo por mis hombros.

-¿Estas bien, Bella?-me pregunto volviendo a estudiarme cuidadosamente.

-¿Por qué no debería estarlo?-pregunte haciéndome la desentendida.

-Estas muy rara hoy. ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ti?

-Nose como estarías tú si algún día se te ocurriera dejarme y luego te enteraras que voy a morir.-susurre secamente.

-¿Bella tu amas a Drake?-pregunto con verdadero interés. Note su gran preocupación, y me dolió saber que había mal entendido lo que yo había querido decir.

-No es lo que quise decir, Edward–respondi sin dejar de mirar al césped.

-Bella, yo nunca te dejaría, te amo, siempre voy a amarte.-susurro en mi oído, haciendo que vuelva a mirarlo.

-También te amo Edward.-susurre besando su mejilla esperando el centello de mi collar pero, por algún motivo, este nunca apareció, haciendo que el anochecer pareciese más oscuro aún.

**#35 Perdida.**

Cuando llegue a casa de mi abuela tome una ducha rápida. Al regresar a mi cuarto Edward no estaba. Regreso media hora más tarde.

Aquella noche no logre dormir. No pude dejar de llorar, parecía que mis ojos se negaban a dejar de sacar lágrimas como si fuesen una canilla abierta. Edward no se alejaba de mi lado, no dejaba de abrazarme e intentar darme fuerzas. Notaba que el sufría al verme mal, pero se me hacia inevitable ese sentimiento. Sentía miedo de pensar que Edward pudiese tan solo tener la idea de que no era a el a quien amaba, temía por el combate al que quería meterme, aunque no supiese aun como, pensaba estar ahí para ayudar, temía por lo que podría pasarle a mi hermana si nadie detenía a Heidi, sufría de pensar en que Drake podría morir, en que el día en que el apenas había cumplido sus 21 años seria el ultimo día en que lo había visto. Pero pensaba evitar eso, y sabía que no podría sola. También sabría que Edward se negaría a dejarme ir, y por eso no podía contarle.

Me abrase aun más a el, sabia que todo lo que sufría no era comparable a lo que podría sentir si el no estuviese a mi lado para cuidarme.

-Edward, quiero pedirte algo.-susurre con la voz entrecortada por los sollozos.

-Lo que sea-dijo besando mi cabeza.

-Nunca, nunca te alejes de mí. No quiero perderte nunca. No podría vivir sin ti.-no podía decirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento, el dolor era muy grande. Solo podía pedir no perder lo único que hacia que pudiese seguir viviendo.

-Yo siempre estaré contigo, tanto a tu lado como aquí.-prometió poniendo una de sus manos en mi corazón.

Haciéndome recordar la despedida que había tenido con Drake la ultima vez.

**Flash back**

-No quiero que te vayas Drake, por favor.-rogué tomando su mano con desesperación.- No quiero perderte.

El abrió los ojos como plato por mis ultimas tres palabras y luego sonrió. Sus ojos también estaban llorosos ahora.

-Haces que quiera quedarme.-río sin ganas, mirándome a los ojos.

-Entonces quédate-volví a pedir.

-Yo siempre estaré contigo, aquí.-dijo poniendo una mano en mi corazón.-pero debo irme, la decisión esta tomada.-admitió mirando hacia delante, para desconectar nuestras miradas.

**End Flash back.**

Comencé a llorar aun más. Y esta vez el ya no tuvo nada más para decir.

Unas horas después de que el sol ilumino el cuarto comencé a oír a mi padre gritando afuera, ya estaban preparando las cosas para irnos y mi madre era la más alterada. Me abrase con más fuerza a Edward y el seco una lágrima que en ese momento rodaba por mi mejilla.

-Tal vez deberías levantarte, Bella. Te conviene ducharte antes de que te vean en este estado.-susurro acariciándome.

-Sí, lo se. ¿Tan mal estoy?-pregunte al tiempo que ambos nos sentábamos en la cama. El me miro eh hizo una mueca. Luego miro hacia la puerta y un segundo después esta se abrió.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Bella?-pregunto mi hermana al ver mi rostro. Enseguida ella estaba a mi lado mirándome expectante y abrazándome. Respire hondo y mire a Edward.

-¿Se lo dijiste?-le pregunto Tina a Edward con un tono que demostraba que estaba enojada.

-Drake se despidió de mí.-anuncie llorando aún más.

-¿Porque?-pregunto ella confundida

Edward miro a mi hermana y frunció el ceño. Lo mire con casi la misma confusión que el.

-¿Qué crees que me ah dicho Edward?-le pregunte mirándola preocupada.

-Que Heidi quería atacarme.-respondió ella sin entender. Edward me miro y negó con la cabeza, claro, mi hermana no sabia que el iba a morir, ni siquiera sabia lo de la batalla.

-Cielos.-susurre ante su equivocación.

-¿Que? ¿Algo más va a suceder?-pregunto ella frustrada.

-Heidi no llegara a atacarte. Habrá una batalla mañana en la noche, Heidi morirá allí.-le explico Edward.

-¿Entonces porque lloras, Bells?-susurro mi hermana tomando mi mano.

-Porque Drake también morirá allí, Tina.-intente decirle con la voz entre cortada, llorando otra vez.

Se hizo un silencio en el cuarto, solo se escuchaba mi llanto. Mi hermana aun me miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Edward no decía nada, no podía ponerme en su lugar ni entenderlo. Debía ser feo ver a personas llorar por alguien a quien le caías mal. Debe ser difícil estar en ese momento, debía ser difícil para el verme sufrir tanto, yo no podía ponerme en su lugar. Me voltee y lo bese en los labios, fue un beso rápido. Me levante, escogí mi ropa y fui a tomar un baño. Estuve cerca de diez minutos maquillándome, en un intento de que mis ojeras no sean muy visibles. No era una experta en maquillaje, de hecho era algo que nunca hacia, a diferencia de mi hermana.

Antes de regresar a mi cuarto, aun desde el baño, pude oír la conversación que mi hermana, mi abuela y Edward estaban teniendo.

-No puedo creer que vaya a morir. ¡Ni siquiera sabia que habría una lucha!-sollozaba mi hermana.

-Tranquila.-La consolaba mi abuela.

-Se como hacer que nada les pase.-dijo Edward convencido.

-¿Como?-pregunto Tina.

-Los ayudaremos. Pelearemos también.-explico.

-¡Me parece una idea genial! Será un placer pelear por ti, Tina.-agrego mi abuela.

-No, Grace. Tu no, yo y mis hermanos. Sin ofender, somos más fuertes y ágiles que tu. Además no podría permitir que te pase nada, Bella sufriría mucho.

¿Edward pelearía para salvar la vida de Drake? ¿Acaso creía que me sentiría mejor sabiendo que estaba el en una batalla y podía perderlo?

No había sido buena idea usar rimel, ya se me había corrido todo por las lagrimas. Entre en la habitación en ese preciso momento, mi abuela y Tina se miraban confundidas, pensando en la propuesta de Edward. Él me miro y en un segundo estuvo a mi lado abrazándome.

-Me lo prometiste, Edward.-susurre llorando y abrazándolo fuerte. Él me miro confundido-Me prometiste que no te alejarías de mi, que nunca iba a perderte.

-Pero Bella…-empezó.

-Nada. No me dejes, por favor Edward. No puedo dejarte ir.-susurre llorando aun más. Él me abrazo más fuerte.

-Nada va a sucederme, Bella. Solo iré a ayudar y salvaré a Drake. Es una promesa.-su voz era débil por primera vez, y parecía que también iba a llorar.

-No, por favor, No lo hagas. –Pedí llorando.

-¡BILLY Y JACOB YA HAN LLEGADO! ¡BAJEN CHICAS!-Grito Renée desde la puerta de entrada de la casa.

Me deshice de su abrazo y salte ágilmente por la ventana. Creí que moriría al tocar el suelo, pero todo estuvo bien.

-Yo conduciré cuando ya estén en la carretera ¿De acuerdo?-susurro Edward apareciendo repentinamente detrás de mi. No conteste.- ¿De acuerdo, Bella?-repitió obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Claro-acepte de mala gana.

**#36 Dos en uno.**

**Narra Edward**

Grace, Billy, Renée y Charlie irian en la camioneta de Billy. Ya todos se habían subido. Tina se subió en el asiento del copiloto y Bella se subió del lado del conductor. Jacob subió en la parte trasera cuando acabo de guardar los bolsos.

_Cielos. Sí que apesta. _Pensó Tina arrugando la nariz mientras Bella empezaba a conducir, demasiado rápido para ser ella. Su pensamiento me hizo reír.

_Genial, esto no ah cambiado mucho. Todos siguen con sus típicos mal humores. _Pensó Jacob después de varios minutos de silencio. _Solo hace falta el vampiro y algunas peleas y este viaje será igual que el de ida. Rayos ¿Estas oyendo mis pensamientos, verdad? _Pregunto.

_Voy a subir._ Le anuncie a Bella. Ella abrió la puerta con malhumor y rápidamente yo conducía y ella estaba sentada en mi regazo.

-Si, oí-le respondí a Jacob. Él rió con buen humor.

Tina me miro extrañada.

Mi teléfono celular sonó en ese momento.

-Edward-hablo la voz de Alice asustada.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tuviste una visión?-pregunte sorprendido. Bella me miro entre asustada y expectante.

Alice me contó que todos en la familia estaban dispuestos a participar en la batalla y que Bella tenia planeada participar en el combate. Que estaba muy decidida en eso. Colgué y me quede razonando en silencio

¿Acaso estaba loca? Parecía no tener idea de que ella era una simple humana, que no puede hacer ni la mitad de las cosas que un vampiro puede hacer. Su corazón sigue latiendo, su piel sigue siendo débil y podría lastimarse con un simple tropezón. ¿En que rayos estaba pensando? Tal vez Peter Pettigni, quien hizo su collar tenga razón con lo que me dijo anoche, al preguntarle porque el collar dejo de brillar.

**Flash back**

-¿Es la primera vez que el collar no brilla?-pregunto el pequeño barbudo.

-Claro, Peter. ¿Crees que seria la primera vez que vengo si eso no fuese así?-respondí con preocupación.

-Bueno… No es la primera vez que esto pasa…Existen dos razones por la que el collar puede haber dejado de brillar. Una es que la persona a quien se lo regalaste, este sufriendo mucho, mucho por alguien. Claro, puede que el sufrimiento no sea por amor, sino simplemente por un amigo o cualquier ser querido. Ó también esta la segunda opción que… bueno.

-Que no me ame.-susurre pensativo.

-Es una opción Edward, solo una opción, pero no estoy de acuerdo, la ultima vez que ella vino aquí parecía muy enamorada de ti, Edward. ¿Ella no perdió a algún familiar por quien podría estar sufriendo?

-No, bueno. Alguien que ella quiere mucho morirá en unos días… y ella lo sabe.

-Entonces eso es. Haz lo que puedas por salvar a esa persona Edward. Quien sea que este por morir es muy importante para ella. Palabra de sabio.

**End flash back**

-¿Paso algo, Edward?-susurro la hermana de Bella preocupada.

-No lo harás Bella.-hable ignorando la pregunta de su hermana.

Oí como su corazón comenzaba a latir con más rapidez. Todos en el auto lo notaron.

-No te eh pedido opinión. Tengo mi derecho y ya eh tomado mi decisión.-dijo ella oponiéndose a mi acotación.

-Es un suicidio Bella. No te dejare.-conteste sin mirarla.

_¿De que están hablando? Todos aquí están locos._

-No te eh pedido permiso. "Nada va a sucederme. Solo iré a ayudar y salvaré a Drake"-contesto burlándose de cuando yo se lo había dicho.

-Pues no harás nada de eso porque yo no te dejare ir, así tenga que encerrarte en tu cuarto tu no iras a esa batalla y no me importa lo que pienses. Fin del asunto.-concluí.

**Narra Bella**

Yo iría a esa batalla si el iba, no pensaba dejar que fuese solo. Me las ingeniaría para lograr salvar a Drake sin alejarme un segundo de Edward, no podía ni pensar en perderlo, no sabia como podría ser mi vida sin el.

Tina estaba hablando con Jacob y explicándole lo que sucedía, él dijo que la manada también estaría en el ataque, no solo porque defenderían a Tina sino porque además SAM estaba lo suficientemente enemistado con Heidi como para no poder negarse.

Jake contó que hace varios años una muchacha había sido convertida por Heidi en vampira. Claro, mi hermana también seria como ella si no tuviese el brazalete. Dijo que cuando eso sucedió la muchacha estaba en La Push, de vacaciones. Y ni el bisabuelo de Sam ni el abuelo de Billy pudieron hacer nada para detener la conversión.

-Pobre muchacha.-acoto mi hermana con verdadera lastima.- ¿Y porque la convirtió?

-Envidia. Es alguien muy celosa. Cuando ella llego a La Push todos los chicos de su edad la miraban y era muy envidiada. Ella era muy hermosa por lo que tengo entendido. Y a ella le ah molestado eso.

-¿Cómo podría molestarle eso? ¡Heidi tiene la apariencia de una pequeña Barbie!-interrumpí. Edward río. Algo me decía que no reía de lo que yo había dicho.

-Heidi envidia a las chicas con cabello castaño claro natural.-explico Edward.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunte intentando mirándolo a los ojos. Pero el tenia su vista fija en la carretera.

-Porque Stephanie me lo dijo.-respondió con simpatía.

-¡Exacto! ¡Ese era el nombre de la muchacha! Stephanie…-Celebro Jacob.

-¿STEPHANIE?-gritamos mi hermana y yo al unísono por la sorpresa.

-Pobre Stephanie…-Repitió Tina.

Comenzaba a sentir cierta lastima por Stephanie, la había odiado antes, es más, posiblemente aun la odie, pero no podía evitar pensar en que mi hermana podría ser como ella si no le hubiese dado ese brazalete. Al fin y al cabo había sido tan mala y tenido tanto odio contra alguien que se preocupo por lograr que mi hermana siguiese siendo medio-humana y que no tuviese que convertirse en enemiga natural de la persona de la que estaba enamorada. Le debía mucho a Stephanie y quería hacérselo saber.

-Edward ¿Dónde esta Stephanie ahora?-le pregunte con tranquilidad.

-En Forks. Ella esta inscripta en el instituto, así que ah ido en estos días. De seguro lo ah pasado a lo grande.-respondió, nuevamente mirando fijo hacia la carretera.

-Ah, con Rosalie & Emmett, había olvidado que eran tan amigas.-agregue mirando hacia un punto fijo en la carretera.

Me sentía distante a Edward, claro que no lo estaba, de hecho estaba sentada sobre su regazo, pero aun así sentía como si estuviese a miles de Kilómetros. No estaba enojada con el, solo dolida, y no quería que el se sienta como yo. Tenia muchísimo miedo de perderlo en ese combate. Sabia que no podría soportarlo, se que suena egoísta, pero si a el le sucediese algo, quería que a mi me pasase exactamente lo mismo. No estaba pensando en que dirían mis padres, mis amigos o mi hermana, yo solo quería estar con el. Para siempre.

_Edward…_Lo llame.

_¿Qué sucede, Bella?_ Pregunto con tranquilidad.

_¿Estas enfadado conmigo por querer ir al combate? _Pregunte con tristeza.

_Es como tu dijiste, Bella, yo no puedo dejarte ir. No sabiendo las cosas que pueden suceder allí, tu podrías morir. Bueno, no en realidad, porque nunca dejaría que eso suceda, pero el simple hecho de que estés allí me aterra. También tengo miedo de perderte, no puedo imaginar lo que seria mi existencia sin ti. _Respondió con sinceridad.

_Así es también como yo me siento._ _Tú sabes que es así, ¿Por qué vas entonces? ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo? _Pregunte dolorida.

_Bella, se lo importante que es Drake para ti, por eso voy, quiero salvarlo porque se que así tu serias feliz. Nunca te había visto sufrir tanto por alguien. No puedo darme el lujo de estar contigo mientras tu sufres por algo que yo podría impedir. _Susurro tomando mi mano y mirándome a los ojos por fin. Sus ojos estaban negros como la noche, su mirada era triste, su dolor me llegaba, podía sentirlo. Acaricie su mejilla con cuidado, no era el mejor momento para ser una chica torpe. Lo bese tiernamente, si no supiese que él podía manejar bien con los ojos cerrados no lo hubiese hecho.

_Te prometo que no iré Edward. Solo quiero que me entiendas y te quedes conmigo. Los licántropos también Irán, eh incluso pueden ir Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper y los demás, solo… solo quédate conmigo._ Pedí, sabia que estaba siendo egoísta, muy egoísta, pero no podía dejarlo ir.

-¿Es eso una condición?-pregunto ahora en voz alta.

-Si tú vas, yo voy. **Somos como dos en uno ahora**.-dije decidida.

No volvimos a hablar del tema. Durante todo el viaje de vuelta Edward y Jacob hablaban sobre la batalla, Tina se había dormido en el asiento del copiloto, yo me quede media dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Edward.

Cuando estuvimos por llegar Edward bajo del auto y prometió esperarme en mi cuarto.

Jake me ayudo a bajar todas mis cosas del auto y me acompaño hasta mi cuarto para dejarlas allí. Me puse de muy mal humor al entrar a mi cuarto y ver que Edward no estaba. Fui hasta la camioneta de Billy y ayude a bajar las cosas de mis padres. En ese momento mi celular sonó con el tono que tenia para Edward.

-¿Dónde estas?-pregunte con un tono de voz bastante agresivo.

-Avísale a tus padres que almorzaras conmigo hoy. Paso por ti en quince minutos.

**#37 Unas cuantas visiones y un ataque sorpresa.**

-¿Todo esta bien, Edward?- Pregunte preocupada

-Sí, tranquila. Te amo Bella.-susurro tiernamente.

-También yo. Te espero.-conteste.

Mi collar nuevamente no brillo y cada día me preocupaba más el motivo.

-Mama… Iré a almorzar con Edward en un rato, ¿No hay ningún problema, verdad?-le pregunte con inocencia.

-Claro que no, entiendo que lo extrañes. Has pasado mucho tiempo lejos de el. De todos modos ve a decirle a tu padre.-me respondió ella con tranquilidad.

Le repetí la pregunta a Charlie, intentando tener la misma inocencia que con mi madre.

-Bella, no voy a oponerme a que salgan a almorzar juntos. Pero deberías tener más en cuenta que en el viaje familiar de el que hemos vuelto tu no has pasado ningún momento con tu familia. Tienes suerte de que tu abuela haya aceptado venir a pasar unos días aquí.

-Lo se.- Admití yendo al living y sentándome en el gran sofá a esperar.

Oí el auto de Edward doblar la esquina. Sonreí para mi misma pensando en como había aumentado mi audición, claro, por un lado me preocupaba, me hacia sentir extraña, pero me sentía bien pensando en que me parecía al menos en algo a Edward.

Salí a la puerta justo cuando el llegaba, subí y lo bese tiernamente. Aún tenia esa sensación de tranquilidad cuando el estaba cerca, y continuaba olvidando todo a mi alrededor, incluso olvidaba respirar al besarlo.

Edward comenzó a conducir, hablábamos de muchas cosas mientras tanto, no de la batalla. Cerca de diez minutos después note que estábamos dando vueltas, ya que era la tercera vez que pasábamos por la casa de Mike.

-¿A dónde iremos?-pregunte tímidamente. De seguro Edward no había olvidado que al menos sigo necesitando alimentarme ¿Verdad?

-Bueno, tú eliges por ser la invitada. Podemos ir a un restauran en Port Angels, al parque, o algún lugar más tranquilo…

-Tranquilidaaad.-dije en un suspiro haciéndolo reír.

-De acuerdo.-acepto acelerando.

Fuimos hasta el parquet central. Baje y camine a su lado hasta que el tomo una mochila del portaequipaje y la colgó en su hombro. Luego caminamos hasta el comienzo del bosque, o un poco más y me dio la mochila.

-Vamos.-me apuro para que me suba a su espalda.

-Pero… ahora yo también soy rápida…-quise correr por mi cuenta.

-Yo lo soy más.-susurro competitivo riendo. Le saque la lengua y subí a su espalda.

En menos de un minuto estábamos en la cima de la colina, donde el era iluminado por los rayos del sol, haciendo lucir su piel de diamantes.

-Ten.-dijo pasándome un sándwich.

-Cuéntame algo, cualquier cosa.-mande dando el primer mordisco.

-Tengo algo para contarte, pero no te gustara nada.-empezó. Lo mire a los ojos y trague ruidosamente.

-Edward, tú y yo estaremos juntos mañana en la noche, no importa si es en la batalla o no. ¿Sabes eso verdad?-pregunte esperando que no pensara nuevamente en ir y dejarme.  
-Es claro que estaremos juntos, pero la batalla no será mañana Bella. Será esta noche.  
-¿Es una broma?-pregunte boquiabierta y en shock.  
-No. Comenzara en cinco horas, Bella.-susurro cuidadosamente.

Aproximadamente una hora después Edward me llevo a casa y, luego de preguntarme si me molestaba que fuese a hablar con Alice, se despidió.

**Narra Edward.**

-De acuerdo, cuéntenme rápidamente cuales son los planes para esta noche.-apure. Me preocupaba no estar con Bella en un momento como este.

-¿Dejaste a Bella sola?-pregunto Alice

-Sí. ¿Puedes vigilarla?-pedí, por las visiones de Alice podría saber que ella se encontraba bien.

-Claro.-acepto.

-La idea es ir en dos horas al claro. Según las visiones Heidi aparecerá allí en tres horas aproximadamente, pero preferimos ir con tiempo.-me explico Jasper.

-Hemos estado jugando-inquirió Emmett.

-Practicando Emm, practicando.-susurro Rosalie abrazándolo.

Todos rieron.

Alice se ausento para buscar a Bella y esta se hallaría en la cascada con Tina en cinco minutos. Me miro y yo le hice un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza, no podía creer que ella fuese a ir al bosque hoy. Bueno, al menos estaría bien.

-Alice, ¿No hay cambios con el horario que llegara Heidi a la batalla verdad?

La vampira volvió a ausentarse y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Genial.-Festejo Emmett.-Más vale que este preparándose, vamos a destrozarla-rió. Alice suspiro y se ausento nuevamente para buscar a Heidi otra vez.

En ese momento ambos soltamos un gemido de pánico.

**Narra Bella**

-¿Qué hará Marcus?- Le pregunte de la nada a Tina.

-Vendrá aquí y se quedara conmigo. Me eh copiado de ti en eso, y lo obligue a quedarse.-susurro avergonzada.

-Me parece genial.-reí

-¿Podemos dar un paseo en tu auto?-pregunto mi hermana con tono aburrido.

-¿No se supone que si es mi auto yo debería invitarte?-bromee- De todos modos, prefiero llevarte a mi lugar favorito.-propuse pensando en la cascada, hacia tanto que no íbamos juntas que ella ni siquiera debía recordarlo.

-De acuerdo.-acepto animada caminando detrás de mi. Tardamos más de lo común en llegar, ya que mi hermana se detenía todo el tiempo a ver todas las cosas que su memoria había borrado y no dejaba de repetir "no puedo creerlo" ó "Es hermoso"

-Vaya-susurro tristemente cuando vio el árbol que Sheri & Tom habían firmado antes de morir. Sonreí para mi misma e intente no pensar en ellos, sabia como acababa esto sino.

-Bella, ven.-me llamo mi hermana sentada en la orilla de la cascada. Me senté a su lado mirando como el agua caía y corría por su cause. Siempre en su camino. Me gustaría saber cual es mi camino y no cometer tantos errores.

-¿Tina, te arrepientes?-susurre sin dejar de mirar el agua.

-¿De que?-pregunto inocentemente, detrás de ella se podía oír más de un corazón latiendo, pero no le di importancia.

-De estar con Marcus. Sabiendo que es por eso que te suceden y te sucederán muchas cosas…-explique y ella rió.

-Claro que no, Bella. A mi no me importaría morir si es por el, se que a valido la pena.-respondió animadamente.

-Que tierna.-reí despeinando su cabello.

-No tienes idea.-Dijo irónicamente una voz de soprano. Ambas volteamos para ver a Heidi saliendo de detrás de unos arbustos. Parecía enojada, muy enojada.

**#38 Pelea.**

Tina y yo nos pusimos de pie rápidamente, mirándonos a los ojos. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era que no le hiciese daño. Ambas dimos un paso adelante simultáneamente.

-Que bueno encontrarlas. Si me deshago de ustedes aquí no tendré que ir a esa aburrida batalla. Seria algo realmente bueno.-susurro la Barbie pensativa.

-Es una lastima…-empezó mi hermana.

-Sí, no creo que sea posible que te deshagas de nosotras tan fácilmente.-agregue intentando que el miedo no se notase en mi voz.

-Yo creo que sí. Tal vez tú, la novia del vampiro, seas más difícil. Mis hechizos no sirven contigo, pero hay muchas formas con las que puedo matarte, no te preocupes. Tú le harás compañía a tu hermana, te lo aseguro.

Detrás de ella los pinos se movieron haciendo caer varias de sus piñas sobre un montón de piedras. Heidi y yo miramos si alguien venia, pero nadie llego. Mi hermana en cambio solo miraba a Heidi fijamente con un infinito odio.

-¿No están con compañía, verdad?-Pregunto la rubia asustada.

En ese momento Drake salio de detrás de los árboles, no llevaba camisa y tenía puesto un collar que yo le había regalado muchos meses atrás, cuando aún estábamos de novios.

-Ya, detente Heidi.-grito.

-Eras mi amigo, Drake. No puedo creer que decidiste pelear contra mi por esa.-dijo señalándome.

Drake y Heidi estaban a centímetros uno de otro.

-Ella no decidió hacerte daño, tú quisiste matarla. Por eso estoy de su lado.-inquirió Drake.

-Traidor.-susurro la rubia. En ese momento Drake cayó al piso y comenzó a gritar y retorcerse de dolor.

-Detente-grite enojada y asustada.

Heidi río ruidosamente.

-Oblígame, idiota.-me insulto.

Corrí hasta acercarme a Drake y tome su mano. Misteriosamente él dejo de gritar, y la pequeña Barbie me miro en una expresión que mezclaba miedo y odio. Tina apareció a mi lado de repente y una pequeña sonrisa asomo la comisura de sus labios.

De repente una enorme cantidad de piedras y piñas apareció de detrás de nosotros, golpeando a Heidi y haciéndola caer en la cascada. Ella comenzó a nadar contra la corriente. En ese momento mi collar vibro.

Mi hermana estiro su mano en la orilla del rió, como si quisiera salvarla. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas aleje la mano de mi hermana, y lleve la mía. Sumergiéndola en el agua helada. Instantáneamente se produjo una especie de descarga eléctrica, como la que ya le había dado a Tina y a Drake en alguna ocasión, solo que esta vez Heidi estaba siendo electrocutada. Sus ojos se empezaron a poner en blanco, quite mi mirada de ella y saque mi mano de debajo del agua, sin dejar de llorar.

Tina me abrazo con fuerza antes de que me desmayase.

Nose cuanto tiempo después desperté, podía oír algunas voces, aunque las oía como susurros, luego de un rato pude identificarlos como la voz de mi abuela, de Edward, Alice, Tina, Marcus y otra que no podía reconocer.

Cuando abrí los ojos note que estaba en mi cuarto y que ya era de noche. Vi a Edward charlando con los demás en la puerta, él se giro justo cuando yo lo mire y en menos de unos segundos estuvo a mi lado.

-¿Bella, estas bien?-me pregunto con una mirada llena de preocupación, tomando mi mano.

-Sí… ¿Cómo esta Drake?-susurre con un hilo de voz.

-Él esta bien, gracias a ti. Creemos que Heidi estaba hechizándolo cuando tu lo salvaste.-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo yo lo salve?-pregunte confundida. Detrás de Edward pude ver a Robert con una mirada llena de orgullo.- ¡Robert!-intente gritar

-Bella-sonrió él- Siempre te dije que eras especial-río.

-¿Como?-estaba confundida.

-Bella, tu eres "Escudo". Es por eso que Edward no puede leer tu mente, ni Heidi podía hechizarte. Tú protegiste a Drake cuando él estaba siendo hechizado, o más bien, cuando Heidi estaba matándolo.-explico.

-¿Y la batalla?-grite desesperada.

-No habrá batalla Bella, y si hubiese ya habría terminado.-respondió Edward.

-¿Cómo que no habrá batalla? ¿Terminado?-pregunte.

-Bella, Heidi ah muerto. Y ya son las 4 am., estuviste inconsciente muchas horas.-respondió Tina haciendo una mueca de preocupación.

Inconscientemente tome la mano de Edward con más firmeza.

-Lamento no haber estado allí Bella.-hablo mi vampiro favorito con una voz que parecía que quisiese llorar.- Cuando Alice tubo la visión ya todo estaba pasando, llegue justo para verte desmayarte, fue… fue horrible.-se lamento.

-Sabes que no hubiese querido que estuvieses allí.-sonreí.

Note como todos estaban yéndose de la habitación, pero no dije nada.

-Lo sé. Pero somos como dos en uno, Bella.- sonrío acariciando mi collar y haciéndome recordar.

-¡Edward! El collar vibro, y hizo que yo le hiciera una descarga a Heidi que… Cielos ¿Yo mate a Heidi?-tartamudee, el hizo una mueca de horror.

-Sí, me hubiese encantado ayudarte con eso. Oí en la mente de Tina que te llamo idiota.-puso mala cara y ambos reímos.

-Te amo Edward Cullen.-susurre a milímetros de sus labios.

-También yo, Bella Swan. Más que a nadie en el mundo.-concluyo con sus labios sobre los míos, haciendo que mi collar brillase.

**#39 Don, peleas, & Love again.**

Bajamos a la cocina y conversamos sobre como había sido todo.

-¡Tina! ¿Tu hiciste que cayera al rió? ¿Como?-pregunte sorprendida.

-Soy especial.-susurro burlándose de mí y sacándome la lengua. Todos rieron… menos yo.

-Explícate.-gruñí.

-Tina tiene la capacidad de mover cosas de la naturaleza, y se las ingenio muy bien para que fuese algo que acababa de descubrir.-explico Robert.

-¿De verdad?-pregunte ahogándome con el agua que estaba bebiendo.- No es justo, y yo solo tengo un "escudo"-me quejé. Edward me miro con mala cara, claro, para el lo mío era genial.

-Envidia.-susurro mi hermana.

_Toc, Toc, Toc. _Se escucho desde la puerta.

-Que extraño que alguien venga a casa tan tarde, abre tu Bella.-me mando mi hermana. Edward río silenciosamente. Levante una ceja confundida y fui hacia la puerta, pero no había nadie allí. Cuando me voltee para regresar a la cocina volvieron a golpear. Otra vez no había nadie allí.

Regrese a la cocina y me senté sobre el regazo de Edward mal humorada.

-¿Quién era, hermanita?-rió Tina.

-No había nadie allí.-respondí confundida.

_Bella, era tina golpeando la puerta con la rama de un árbol ._Comentó Edward riendo.

_-_Muy graciosa.-le arroje mi vaso vació, ofendida y Edward lo tomo antes de que tocara el suelo. Todos volvieron a reír.

Mi abuela bostezo y se puso de pie.

-¿Necesitas algo, querida? -me pregunto con tranquilidad.

-no, abuela. Estoy bien, gracias. Ve a dormir.-sonreí.

-Buenas noches a todos.-se despidió ella subiendo las escaleras.

Robert también se puso de pie y me beso la mejilla.

-Nos veremos el lunes.-sonrió.- Bueno, no a ti Marcus.-Río y salio de la sala.

-¿El lunes?-preguntamos con Tina al unísono.

-Robert comenzó el instituto junto con Stephanie. Aunque él se quejo ya que estaba terminando la universidad y tendrá que hacerla de nuevo. –río.

-Wow, eso es… Genial.-susurre.

Un rato después Marcus se fue y mi hermana decidió irse a dormir. Edward y yo fuimos al living y pusimos una película, sinceramente nose cual era, y tampoco la vimos.

-Siento que todo esta bien ahora que ya no corremos peligro.-susurre abrazándolo.

-Bella, es una de las tantas veces que corres peligro, solo porque estas conmigo.-se opuso.

-Sabes a que me refiero.-dije mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. El rió, aunque no parecía causarle gracia.

-Solo quiero que no te olvides de las contras de estar conmigo.-explico.

-Las contras no son nada comparado con lo que sentiría si tu no estuvieses conmigo, Edward.-susurre mirándolo a los ojos y tomando su mano.

-A veces pienso que seria lo mejor.-inquirió sin mirarme.

-¿Quieres dejarme?- pregunte con un hilo de voz.

-Respira Bella.-me recordó en un tono seco, como si estuviera hablando con una caprichosa niña de 10 años.

-Responde, por favor.- Pedí soltando su mano y mirándolo asustada.

-No voy a dejarte Bella, solo digo que seria mejor que no estuvieses conmigo. No estas yendo por el camino correcto, tu deberías tener novios de tu edad y en unos años una casa eh hijos. Ahora deberías ser una adolescente normal, no salir con un vampiro y vivir a un paso de la muerte.-susurro mirando la separación de nuestras manos.

-Ese no es el camino correcto para mi Edward. Mi camino esta a tu lado, no quiero ser una "adolescente normal" si para eso debo estar lejos de ti. Si no quieres estar conmigo solo dímelo, no eres un adolescente para andar dando vueltas. Yo te amo, solo dime si tu a mi no y esto terminara aquí.-una lagrima comenzó a rodar por mi mejilla.

-Bella, estoy intentando decir que me gustaría ser humano para estar a tu altura, quisiera poder casarme contigo y tener hijos pero…

-Yo también quiero eso contigo-lo interrumpí. El me miro a los ojos nuevamente.

-Pero tu no puedes tener hijos conmigo, y no quiero verte sufrir por eso.

-¿Entonces esto no quiere decir que no me quieres?-pregunte sin dejar de llorar.

-Bella, ¿Estas loca? Yo te quiero como a nadie, te quiero mas de lo que Jasper quiere a Alice, ó Emmett a Rose. Eso nunca cambiara.-respondió secándome una lagrima.

-¿Prometes eso?-pregunte ahora emocionada.

-Sí Bella. Por el alma que no tengo, y si tuviese seria tuya.-concluyo antes de besarme.

Luego de tanta guerra me quede profundamente dormida.

La mañana siguiente desperté al oír que mi celular sonaba con el tono que tenia para Mike. Al ver que era el entendí porque Edward no me había acercado el celular para que atendiese.

-¿Mike?-hable con vos ronca, fulminando a Edward con la mirada.

-¡Bella! Parece que te eh despertado, lo siento. Oí que habías llegado y quería saber como había estado todo. ¿Cómo te ah ido en California?-fingí oír lo que decía, pero solo escuche la pregunta.

-Eh… Genial, fue de lo más.- Respondí intentando ser "buena onda". Edward río de mí.

-Eso es bueno, debes haberte bronceado.-agregó. Edward me miro de arriba abajo y negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de reír.

-Detente-susurre riendo.

-¿Bella, con quien hablas?-pregunto Mike desde la línea, comencé a pensar en una excusa pero Edward se señalo a si mismo y puso su mejor cara de perrito triste.

-Mm., con Edward-respondí insegura.

-Creí que yo te había despertado…-agrego pensativo.

-es que lo hiciste, solo que el ya estaba aquí.-admití.

-Oh-exclamo, entendí que lo que dije daba para que pensara diferente…-Creí que estaba en Alaska con sus hermanos, en fin ¿Quieres ir a la Push en la tarde conmigo y los demás?-pregunto cambiando rápidamente de tema. Edward me quito el móvil antes de que yo respondiese.

-Ya no estoy en Alaska, estoy aquí, creo que ya lo has notado, y Bella estará ocupada conmigo hoy. Que pena. Adiós-se despidió y corto.

-Edward.-me hice la ofendida, él rió y se arrojo sobre mí haciéndome cosquillas.

**#40 ¿Secretos?**

-Ya, por favor, basta-intentaba decir entre risas.

-De acuerdo- dijo deteniéndose y desapareciendo del cuarto.

-¿Edward?-lo llame sin respuesta alguna bajando hacia la cocina. Antes de entrar me asegure de que fuese el quien estaba allí. Efectivamente era, estaba preparando mi desayuno y poniendo jugo y galletas en la mesa a una velocidad vampírica.

Me quede mirándolo con cara de enamorada desde un costado de la puerta.

-Se que estas ahí-dijo melódicamente mientras prendía una vela en el centro de la mesa. Reí bajito.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunte simpáticamente abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Un intento de desayuno romántico-susurro en mi oído corriendo mi silla caballerosamente para que me siente y dejando un café delante de mi.

-¿No se supone que para eso deberías comer junto a mi?-bromee.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?-pregunto con seriedad, no sabia si esperaba o no respuesta alguna.-Lo haré si te hace feliz.- Claro, lo decía enserio

-Edward, yo…-comencé tomando su mano.

-Tranquila-contesto con rapidez, desapareciendo y regresando con otro café para el-

-¡Edward, no!-me opuse rápidamente.-Me alcanza con que estés junto a mi, era solo una broma. El levanto una ceja y acepto.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa hoy? Alice ya te extraña.-prepuso Edward.

-Claro. Había pensado en ir a La Push con Mike y los demás pero…-bromee.

-Si, por supuesto.-río el.- Solo querías ir porque Mike iba.-refunfuño.

-En verdad que si. Moría de ganas de verlo, además le mostraría lo bronceada que estoy.-dije mirándome a mi misma mientras terminaba mi desayuno.

-Estas loca.-susurro a mi oído colgándome en su espalda y llevándome a mi cuarto para que me cambiase e ir a la casa de los Cullen.

-¡Bella!- me saludo Alice cuando me acercaba a la puerta de su casa.-Ven, tengo regalos para ti. –dijo jalándome del brazo.

-¿Que?-me opuse.

-Descuida, no eh comprado nada. Solo es ropa mía que ya usado y… por supuesto no volveré a usar.-río mientras empezábamos a subir las escaleras.

-Ah, de acuerdo.-acepte lanzándole un beso a Edward.

Edward saco un montón de bolsas de ropa vacías, eran de marcas muy reconocidas.

-¿Alice, porque no usas dos veces lo mismo? Tienes cosas muy lindas.-intente razonar.

-Bella, el mundo entero debería hacer lo mismo que yo. ¿Sabes que mi sueño era ser diseñadora de ropa?-sonrió con todas sus ganas- A puesto que me hubiese hecho famosa enseguida, pero claro. La gente me vería no envejecer y se extrañaría.-susurro mientras su sonrisa se borraba.

-Ahm, claro. Alice, ¿Tu viste cuando Heidi vino a atacarnos a mi y a mi hermana?-pregunte solo por cambiar de tema.

-No, no pude. Heidi debió haber hecho algún hechizo ó algo así. Estuviste muy bien, Bella.-me felicito.

-Sí tu dices…-opine pensativa.

**Narra Edward.**

_¿Qué esperas Edward? Bella ya debería saberlo. _Me regaño Emmett.

_-_Para ti es fácil, Rose se va contigo, no tienes que alejarte de ella.

_Solo apresúrate._ _No falta mucho para que nos vayamos No falta mucho para que nos vayamos ¿o quieres que nos retrasemos y tengamos mas problemas con los Vulturis?_ Pensó ignorando lo que yo le había dicho.

**#41 Despedidas y bienvenidas.**

-¿Por unos días? ¿Por cuantos exactamente?-indague intentando no llorar. No me apetecía que pensara que era una niñita caprichosa, si el se iba por pocos días intentaría controlarme y hacer que por lo menos no se entere de lo impotente que era sin el.

-No lo se exactamente, serán tres como mucho, o tal vez cuatro. Ya te eh explicado sobre los Vulturis, todos nosotros tenemos que ir ahora, ellos nos han llamado y sus reglas valen oro…-susurro acariciándome un mechón de pelo, pero sin dejar de mirarme fijo.

-Tres o cuatro…-repetí en un susurro.-¿Me llamaras, verdad?

-Tanto como tu quieras.-aseguro.- No creas que serás la única que extrañara. Serán los días mas largos de mi existencia desde que te eh conocido Bella.

Le dedique mi mejor sonrisa falsa y lo bese tiernamente en los labios.

-Te amo, y te seguiré amando cada segundo mientras este lejos.-susurro sobre mis labios.

-También yo.-agregue mientras el se levantaba de mi cama para salir por la ventana y mi collar brillaba.

-Extráñame.-ordeno riendo.

-Por supuesto.-reí.

Genial. Un sábado en la mañana estoy siendo abandonada por mi novio, lo que me deja exactamente dos días sin ninguna distracción. Bueno… tengo que hacer algo en realidad, ¿o no? En ese momento mi teléfono sonó en mi escritorio. Corrí a el, cualquiera que fuese me distraería.

-¿Hola?- Salude animadamente

-Hola Bells, soy Ángela.- Saludo

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, mira, estamos organizando una salida de chicas con Jess y queríamos invitarte

-Claro. ¿Qué haremos?-pregunte fingiendo emoción.

-Pensábamos en ir a un partido de fútbol, en Seattle, empieza a las cuatro.

-Genial. ¿Paso por ustedes a las dos?

-Esta bien, gracias, Bella. Nos divertiremos mucho.-rió Ángela

Eran las once, me bañe y me cambie con un Jean, una remera manga corta blanca y una campera azul oscura que me había regalado Alice. Almorcé con Charlie y le conté mis planes para el día.

-Es bueno que quieras hacer algo nuevo, Bella.-sonrió. En ese momento vimos pasar por la ventana la camioneta de Jacob.

-Yo les abro.-anuncio Charlie mientras yo empezaba a lavar los platos.

Escuche las voces de Jacob, Billy y mi padre conversando afuera. Luego de unos minutos preste más atención y ya no oía la voz de Jake.

-Hey.-me asustó tomándome por los hombros, haciéndome romper un vaso y hacerme un raspón en un dedo.

-Idiota.-susurre malhumorada. El empezó a ayudarme a juntar los vidrios sin dejar de reír.

-Aun no entiendo como no me escuchaste venir detrás de ti. Creí que lo podías todo con ese collar-sonrió.

-Tal vez no siempre funcione.-pensé.

-Veamos, súbete a esa silla y salta.-mando.

-Já mira y envidia.- dije mientras subía a la silla para saltar.

-Rápido Bella, ¿o tienes miedo?

Salte de la silla pero antes de caer el me tiro una manzana para que la atajase. La manzana cayó en la otra punta de la cocina.

-Bella ya no eres tan ágil. ¿Qué te pasa?-rió. Yo me puse seria ante su comentario. Claro, seguro que no podía servir de nada mi collar estando lejos de Edward.

La hora de buscar a Jess y Ángela llego, había pensado en pasar primero por casa de Ángela, pero ambas estaban allí así que me ahorraron un viaje. En el camino a Seattle hablamos sobre las ultimas noticias sobre Ben y Ángela, más caprichos sobre Jessica y Mike e incluso les conté que Edward y su familia habían viajado por unos días.

-No sabía que asistía tanta gente a un simple partido de fútbol de estudiantes de ultimo año-opine cuando vi la cantidad de gente que estaba emocionada por entrar al lugar.

-Tal vez tenga que ver con los invitados especiales, Bella. Posiblemente ellos sepan quienes son.-río Jess mientras aparcábamos cerca del lugar por donde entraban los jugadores.

Todas bajamos del auto y comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada. En ese momento un Jeep Commander Startech negro (.de/uploaded_images/Startech_2006_Jeep_Commander_schwarz_1 ) lleno de jugadores, con música fuerte pasó por delante de nosotras y el conductor saludo por detrás de los negros vidrios. Luego de hacer toda la fila para comprar las entradas terminamos siendo extrañamente derivadas a las plateas más cercanas al lugar en que salen los equipos a jugar.

-¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí?-pregunte confundida.

-Han sido derivadas aquí, porque son algo así como invitadas especiales.-río una voz conocida detrás de mí me voltee y vi a Matthew con su uniforme azul y verde. El me sonrió con todas sus ganas

-Claro que no, lo únicos invitados especiales en este lugar son los miembros del equipo por el que este lugar se ah llenado de gente.-exclamo Ángela antes de voltearse y quedar boquiabierta.

-¿Tornados?-leí en su camisa de equipo.- ¿Así es como se llama tu equipo?-me burle.

-Yo no lo eh elegido, Bella.-dijo ofendido.

-¿Ustedes ya se conocen?-pregunto Jess confundida.

-No exactamente.-respondí.

-Claro que nos conocemos-dijo el al unísono. Mis amigas nos miraron confundidas.- Conocí a Bella en Phoenix, en pascuas. En una fiesta, en la cual no pude despedirme ya que se fue repentinamente con un amigo, según me contaron.-hablo volviendo su vista a mi en la ultima parte.

-Era el cumpleaños de mi amigo y lo había olvidado.-me excuse.- Ellas son Jessica y Ángela, Chicas, el es Matthew.

-Ya sabemos.-dijeron ellas al unísono-Quiero decir, es una estrella, todos los saben.-agrego Jess.

-Eso dicen-río el.

¿Acaso conocía a una estrella del fútbol sin saber que era una estrella del fútbol?

-¡MATT!- le gritaron desde algún lugar del estadio.- Ven.

-Debo irme, no se vayan. Como dije, son invitadas especiales. Cenaran con nosotros.-grito mientras corría para poder salir a tiempo.

-¿Bella, porque no nos dijiste que conocías a Matt?-pregunto Ángela.

-No me pareció tan importante…-volví a excusarme, esta ves muy avergonzada.

-¿No te parece importante conocer a Matthew, el campeón de la liga de menores en fútbol?-Jess tenia los ojos como platos.

-Es que… no sabia eso.-me tape la cara y ambas rieron.

-Allí esta.- Señalo Jessica cuando el salio a la cancha, y todos comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar.

**#42 La cena.**

El juego no fue muy diferente al otro viéndolo del lado en que Matthew era quien hacia los goles. Se notaba como el resto de los jugadores confiaban en el ya que le pasaban la pelota constantemente y nunca se arrepentían de ello. No hace falta decir que los tornados ganaron. Mis amigas no dejaban de saltar y festejar que cenarían con los miembros del equipo. Esperamos media hora luego de que el partido termino. El lugar ya había quedado vació.

-¿Vamos?-pregunto Matthew a nuestras espaldas. Se había cambiado y bañado, llevaba su cabello dorado mojado e iba de jeans como yo, aunque a el lo hacían lucir mucho más arreglado y elegante.

Caminamos hasta la entrada con Matthew y los demás del equipo, yo solo charlaba con el, pero Jessica y Ángela ya estaban charlando con los demás con caras de enamoradas.

-¿En que vinieron?- me pregunto Matthew cuando llegamos al aparcamiento.

-En mi auto.-respondí.

-¿Te molesta si voy con ustedes y conduzco hasta el restauran o prefieres seguirnos?-dijo educadamente.

-Prefiero que vengas con nosotras y conduzcas.-reí.

-Paúl-gritó arrojándole a un chico alto, con pelo castaño, muy guapo unas llaves, seguramente las de su auto.- Conduce hasta Bandoleone.

-Ten-le di a Matt las llaves de mi auto. El apretó el botón para abrir las puertas y saber donde se encontraba.

-¿Un Porshe?-pregunto con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas

-Si, bueno, mi regalo de cumpleaños.-explique y el sonrió.

Matthew y yo fuimos adelante, en los asientos de atrás fueron Jess, Ángela y uno de los jugadores que una de mis amigas había arrastrado hasta el auto. Detrás venia el Jeep que antes nos había saludado, por lo visto era el jeep de Matthew, ya que Paúl manejaba, y más atrás iba una camioneta completamente tuning que debía ser de otro de los jugadores, parecía salida de _Enchulame la maquina_

El restauran era lujoso al extremo, comprendía que a ellos no les importaba ir allí, ya que debía ser normal, pero no podía entrar a un lugar como ese con jeans y cola de caballo.

-Bella, nadie se fijara como vistes.-me convenció Matthew soltándome el pelo.- Vamos.

El se sentó a mi lado, agradecí terriblemente que no pidieran sushi.

Cerca de media hora después mi teléfono comenzó a sonar con el tono de Edward.

-¡Edward!- Lo salude animada en medio del ruido que hacían todos a mi alrededor charlando.

-¿Cómo esta el amor de mi vida o… existencia?-pregunto.

-Extrañando, y eso que no paso un día. ¿Cuándo vuelves?.-insistí.

-No lo se, creo que tenemos para dos días más o algo por el estilo.

-¿Bromeas?-dije decepcionada. No tenia idea de cómo pasar dos días más sin él.

-Lo siento Bella. Sabes que no depende de nosotros.-hablo realmente arrepentido.

-Esta bien- Dije intentando que no se me cortara la voz.

-Bella, recuerda que no eres la única que extraña… Quiero decir, ¿Me extrañas mucho no?-pregunto fingiendo preocupación. Reí bajo y respire profundamente antes de contestar.

-No tienes ni idea.-Le asegure.

-¡Bella!-grito Jess desde la otra punta de la mesa para que me una a la conversación.

-Ve, me animo. Diviértete, te llamare mañana, ¿Quieres?

-Claro que si. Cuídate.-Pedí, sabia que no lo necesitaba, pero eso no quitaba mi preocupación.

-También tu. Te amo, no lo olvides.-susurro tiernamente.

-Descuida, no lo haré si tu no lo haces.-sonreí. Mi collar brillo, vi que nadie a mi alrededor lo había notado y luego agregue.- Seguimos brillando.

-Siempre.-prometió antes de cortar.

**#43 Otro día sin Edward**

Sabia que me seria difícil estar estos días sin Edward, pero al regresar a casa y llegar al silencio y la oscuridad de mi cuarto note que difícil podría llegar a ser una palabra peor que lo que había pensado. No pude dormir en toda la noche, eh incluso abrí la ventana por si el llegaba a volver antes. Digamos que era algo así como un deseo que no se volvería realidad. ¿Acaso sirvió de algo cuando Wendi dejo su ventana abierta la ultima noche por si el se arrepentía y decidía no quedarse a vivir en el país de nunca jamás? Bueno claro, no es lo mismo, ya que ella no había querido ir con el a su país, y yo era capas de dar mi vida por estar eternamente con Edward. ¿Acaso Wendi no amaba a Peter Pan? Darle vueltas a una vieja historia no haría que Edward regresara antes.

Ni bien la luz del sol comenzó a iluminar el cuarto oí a Charlie comenzar a bajar las escaleras, no me había dicho que iría a pescar hoy ¿Por qué se levantaría tan temprano esta mañana? Me levante rápidamente y baje las escaleras. El estaba poniéndose su abrigo al lado de la puerta.

-Papa, ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?-Pregunte inocentemente.

-Lo mismo digo, Bella. Son las seis de la mañana.-miro extrañado.

-Solo… me desperté con la luz que entro por la ventana-mentí.- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Bueno, acaban de llamarme del hospital. Nose que quieren decirme, me pidieron que vaya allí. Cerca del mediodía iré a la Push y almorzaremos en casa de Billy. Jacob estará allí ¿Quieres venir?

-Tal vez, luego te digo.-dude.

-De acuerdo, regresare aquí cerca de las once. Cuídate.-dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Subí y me di un baño rápido, a pesar de no haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche no tenia ni una gota de sueño. Estaba segura que eso cambiaria en unas horas. Regrese a mi cuarto envuelta en una toalla y vi que la ventana estaba cerrada. Instantáneamente regrese mi vista hacia mi cama y vi que Drake estaba recostado sobre ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte malhumorada.

-Que linda forma de recibirme.-dijo poniendo mala cara- De hecho paseaba por aquí y me extraño ver una ventana abierta haciendo -4º afuera… ¿Quieres enfermarte?

-Yo… no-respondí avergonzada.

-Bella, aun no te eh agradecido por salvar mi vida, yo… Gracias-sonrió.

-No hay de que Drake, de todos modos aun nose como lo hice, pero es bueno que me lo agradezcas-reí al tempo que el hacia lo mismo.

-¿Así que, iras a La Push?-pregunto sentándose en mi computadora y encendiéndola.

-No estoy segura aún.-dude.

-Si no quieres ir puedo invitarte a almorzar.-se ofreció algo avergonzado.

-De acuerdo.-acepte.-me cambiare rápido.

Tome la ropa de mi armario y regrese al baño para cambiarme. Cinco minutos después ya estaba lista. Regrese a mi cuarto y vi que Drake revisaba el periódico online.

-¿Algo interesante?-pregunte poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros y mirando la pantalla. Ni bien oyó mi voz cerro la pagina y me miro con incomodidad. -¿Qué sucede?-dije extrañada.

-Ehm, nada, solo veía que actividades había el día de hoy.-respondió con indiferencia. – no eh encontrado nada interesante, así que tal vez debamos conformarnos con ir a almorzar.-sonrió.

-Claro, aunque creo que es algo temprano aún.-reí.

-Te haré el desayuno.-grito Drake al tiempo que salio corriendo hacia la cocina. Hice mi cama y baje.

-Waffle-una sonrisa enorme apareció en mi rostro.

-¿Hace mucho no comes de estos, verdad?

-Años-admití.

Un sonido se escucho desde mi cuarto, era mi celular con un tono desconocido.

-Disculpa- dije a Drake mientras corría escaleras arriba para atender.

-¿Hola?-salude agitada sin mirar el numero.

-Wow, ¿Qué hacías?-rió una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono.

-Ehm ¿Corría?-dije confundida- Disculpa, ehm ¿Quién habla?- Comencé a bajar las escaleras para regresar a la cocina al tiempo que hablaba.

-Habla Matt, Bella- rió. Mire el teléfono y en la pantalla decía Matt.

-ah, es que, no recuerdo haberte agendado ni haberte elegido un tono.-admití sentándome al frente de Drake nuevamente, él solo me miraba y reía de mis caras de confusión.

-Eso es porque no lo hiciste, yo lo hice. Pero por lo visto no te habías enterado. ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?-pregunto sin una mínima gota de vergüenza.

-Ehm, de hecho iré a almorzar con un amigo en un rato y…- Drake me hizo seña de que después del almuerzo me dejaría libre.- sí, estaré libre luego.-respondí.

-Bien, entonces volveré a llamarte.-colgó.

-No engañaras a Edward ¿Verdad?-pregunto seriamente Drake levantando una ceja en broma. Lo golpee en el hombro.

Unas horas después de eso fuimos a almorzar, comimos en Port Angels y más tarde Drake me trajo a casa nuevamente. Estuvimos charlando un rato hasta que Matt llamo y dijo que vendría por mi, cuando toco el timbre Drake solo lo saludo con educación y salio en su auto con naturalidad.

-¿No arruine nada verdad?-pregunto preocupado.

-Claro que no- reí.-¿Qué quieres hacer?- le pregunte invitándolo a sentarse en el gran sillón.

-Playa.- Resumió cargándome y llevándome hacia su auto.

**#44 Un nuevo mejor amigo y un deseo para el**

Los días que siguieron a ese los pase con Matthew, nos hicimos muy amigos, me confeso que aquel partido al que habíamos ido con Jess y Ángela era el ultimo que jugaría en "los tornados" ya que estaba por irse de intercambio a otro país. Pero aun no sabia cual era, el había dicho que no le interesaba a donde y se enteraría recién cuando llegase al aeropuerto el día del vuelo y se resignase a ver su boleto de avión. No es que hubiese olvidado a Edward, hablaba por teléfono todos los días. Se estaba demorando mucho mas de lo que me dijo que tardaría y se me hacia insoportable fingir que las cosas estaban bien, lloraba por las noches y seguía durmiendo con la ventana abierta.

Le conté a Matt sobre Edward, claro, no le dije lo que era, pero si que el estaba de viaje y que lo extrañaba horrores. A veces sentía como si el fuera la única persona del planeta en comprenderme ¿O eso era porque Edward se encontraba lejos?

Con respecto a mi collar aún brillaba, pero mis dones parecían terriblemente debilitados, ya no tenia reflejos y no corría ni la mitad de rápido de lo que lo hacia antes. Pero eso se solucionaría cuando Edward estuviese aquí, aunque para ese entonces los dones esos extraños no me importaran.

Todos los días hacíamos cosas nuevas con Matthew, habíamos ido a la playa, al cine, a la cima de colinas, a acampar por el día, a nadar a piletas climatizadas en Seattle y hasta me acompaño de compras. No me había dicho que haríamos hoy, pero ya confiaba ciegamente en el como para preguntarle.

Estaciono junto a unos árboles en un lugar al que nunca antes había ido. Al bajar saco una mochila del asiento trasero del Jeep y comenzó a caminar, indicándome que lo siguiese. Pocos minutos después nos encontramos en un puente que no debía tener más que dos metros y medio de largo, debajo pasaba una corriente de agua bastante rápida, con pequeñas cascadas. Matthew se sentó en el pequeño puente dejando los pies en el aire.

-Ven-palmeo la madera a su lado y yo me senté

-¿Es este tu escondite? Es hermoso, no pues creer que yo no lo conociera, viviendo aquí y tu si.

-Solo vine aquí una vez, hace casi un año, luego de que mis padres murieran. Mira, se dice que todos los deseos que pides aquí se hacen realidad. –susurro mirando fijo la corriente de agua cristalina que corría bajo nuestros pies.

-Genial.-cerré los ojos para pedir uno.

-Espera, Bella. No es así como se hace.-me detuvo, lo mire confundida.- No se puede pedir algo para ti mismo, sino para los demás. Y debe ser algo concreto, no puedes decir "Felicidad para mi familia" sino "felicidad para…mi abuela"-me explico con seriedad.

-¿Lo has hecho antes, verdad?-el afirmo con la cabeza, sin mirarme.- ¿Y se te cumplió? ¿Puedes contarme?-el volvió su vista a mi y sonrió.

-Claro que se cumplió. Veras, luego de perder a mis padres me encontraba realmente mal, era infeliz ¡Hasta había dejado fútbol! Entonces conocí a Stephanie, quien con el tiempo me ayudo a superar todo y a ser más fuerte. Ella tampoco tenia familia, e iba a mudarse en unos meses a esta ciudad, ya que aquí tenia a una familia amiga. Cuando estaba por mudarse, me invito a acompañarla para traer algunas de sus cosas, y me trajo aquí. Ella saco dos botellas, dos papeles y dos lápices de su mochila-dijo haciendo lo mismo y entregándome una botella, un papel y un lápiz.- Y me hizo pedir un deseo por alguien. Por… un motivo particular, ella tenia problemas para relacionarse con las personas, y pedí que ella pudiese convivir con todos sin problemas. Mientras que ella pidió otro deseo por mi. Luego ella se mudo y no volvimos a vernos hasta tres meses después. Yo había vuelto a jugar al fútbol, que era lo que me hacia feliz. La vi fuera del estadio, ella me miro y se acerco a mi con una gran sonrisa y susurro "¡Se ah cumplido! lleva a alguien más para hacer realidad su deseo." Y aquí estamos. –concluyo volviendo su vista al agua.

-¿No has vuelto a verla?-pregunte apoyándome en su hombro. El negó con la cabeza.- OK, pidamos esos deseos- lo anime alejándome para que no viese lo que escribiría, aunque no sabia que pedir, en realidad.

Sabia que quería que el fuese parte de mi deseos, ya que, además de ser el quien me había traído aquí, estaba segura de que ya me había encariñado mucho con el y, después de todo yo debía ser importante para el si había decidido elegirme a mi para venir aquí.

¿Que es lo que podría querer? Primero, lo que mas quería, era que el estuviese bien, a salvo ¿Como entra eso en un deseo?

Quería que no fuese herido como Drake por Heidi, ni accidentalmente electrocutado por mi, quería que nunca lo mordieran, que ni siquiera Edward pudiese leer su mente, quería todo, que el estuviese bien y tuviese todo lo que deseaba. ¿Pero como?

Deseo que Matthew sea su propio escudo y protector de su felicidad. Escribí sin pensarlo dos veces.

Volví mi vista a Matthew y vi que ya estaba poniendo su hoja en la botella.

-¿Lista?-me pregunto sonriente.- Te ayudare-dijo tomando mi hoja y poniéndola rápidamente en la botella.

Ambos volvimos a sentarnos en el puente y juntamos nuestras manos, poniendo nuestras botellas en las otras.

-1, 2… 3-anuncie lanzando la botella a la corriente al mismo tiempo que el.-¿Que pediste?-le pregunte cuando ya habíamos perdido de vista a nuestras botellas.

-Si te digo no se cumplirá.- rió soltando mi mano y poniéndose de pie.

-Eso es con las estrellas fugaces-me queje- Vamos dime.

-De acuerdo.- acepto- pedí que no me preguntaras lo que había pedido, creo que nuestros deseos no se cumplirán.

-¿en verdad?-pregunte tristemente.

-Te diré si llegas antes que yo a mi auto.-rió comenzando a correr.

**#45 El regreso… o algo así.**

-Gracias por traerme Matthew-le agradecí en su auto dándole un abrazo.

-No hay problema.-río besando mi frente.- Descansa. Te llamare cuando regrese de Los Angeles, y podremos despedirnos antes de que me vaya de intercambio.- Lo mire seria, no quería que se fuera.

-Si… claro-acepte tristemente bajándome del Jeep negro.

Mi casa se veía oscura por fuera, pero un presentimiento me decía que de todas formas había alguien.

-¿Bella?-me llamo Matt bajando el vidrio polarizado de su Jeep.

-¿Que?-pregunte volteándome cuando estuve por abrir la puerta.

-¿Quieres que me quede si no hay nadie?-pregunto preocupado. Le sonreí y negué con la cabeza. El me devolvió el gesto y se marcho.

Pase por la sala de estar y mi corazón se acelero sin razón visible. Corrí escaleras arriba y entre a mi cuarto rápidamente para ver a Edward recostado en mi cama sonriendo.

-¡Edward!-grite mientras mis ojos se ponían llorosos. No me había dado cuenta de que estaría tan feliz de verlo. El se acerco a mi rápidamente y me abrazo con fuerza. –Te eh extrañado muchísimo.-susurre llorando sobre su hombro.

-Lo se. Lo siento mucho. También te eh extrañado demasiado.- dijo con sus labios en mi frente. Levanto mi mentón haciéndome mirarlo a los ojos. Lo interrogue con la mirada, confundida. –Bella. ¿Aún me amas?-pregunto seriamente. ¿Acaso podía siquiera considerar la idea de que ya no lo hiciese?

-Sí, Edward. Cada vez más. ¿Puedes dudarlo siquiera?-pregunte confundida. El hizo una mueca y luego rió.

-Claro que no. Te amo Bella. Y lamento haberme demorado. Fue la semana mas larga de mi existencia.-admitió mirando a mi collar brillar.

-¿De que era el viaje?-pregunte curiosa.

-Bueno, los Vulturis querían informarnos sobre algunas cosas. Nada importante.-sonrió.-¿Quieres que te cuente una anécdota del viaje?

-Claro.

-¿Adivina quien es la protagonista?-pregunto riendo.

-Alice.-adivine.

-Buenos, estábamos en Italia, y ella no se perdería de ir de compras, Rosalie tubo que acompañarla. Tenían solo media hora…

Luego de estar charlando más de una hora y riendo sobre las cosas que el me había contado y hablándole de cómo me reencontré con Matthew él propuso que fuésemos a su casa, ya que Esme quería verme y Alice darme algunas cosas. Le deje una nota a mi familia, tome un abrigo y nos marchamos.

-¡Bella!-gritaron al unísono Alice y Esme emocionadas corriendo a abrazarme.

-Hola, Bella.-saludo Jasper mirándome con una media sonrisa. Rosalie no me saludo pero me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Emmett la miraba mal. Como incomodo, Carlisle también me abrazo y salio de la habitación, tenia una mirada triste. Me sentía… extraña.

-Bella, ven, te mostrare las cosas que me compre.- me jalo del brazo Alice, Esme nos siguió.

Entramos al cuarto de Alice y Jasper. Esme se sentó en la cama mientras la otra vampiro comenzó a tirar ropa de sus bolsas sobre la cama, haciendo una pila enorme. Empezó a mostrarme cada prenda con calma y felicidad, pero de a poco su sonrisa se fue borrando por completo y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y agarrarse la cabeza. Su mirada se había vuelto profundamente triste como la de Carlisle hoy. Se acerco a mi y volvió a abrazarme, con más fuerza que la primera vez. Casi parecía que iba a llorar.

-Alice, por favor.-susurro Esme mirándola preocupada. Alice le dio una mirada de desprecio y me jalo el brazo hasta el sillón que había en el cuarto.

-Bella, hay algo importante que tienes que saber.-dijo nerviosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Es malo?-pregunte ahora preocupada.

-No… Bueno, sí.

-¿Qué, Alice?-la apuré.

-Cuando fuimos a Italia… Los Vulturis nos dijeron que-se quedo en silencio y llevo su mirada aterrada primero a Esme y luego a la puerta del cuarto, la cual se abrió repentinamente dejando a la vista del otro lado a Edward, sus ojos estaban oscuros y miraba a Alice con irritación e ira. Camino hacia mi rápidamente sin dejar de mirar a Alice y me tomo del brazo violentamente. Cargándome en su espalda. Alejandome de aquella habitación, de aquella casa y de todos quienes estaban en ella.

-¿Edward, que sucede? ¿Qué les dijeron los Vulturis?-grite asustada.

-No la escuches, esta loca.-dijo ignorando mis preguntas.

-Te conozco Edward, dime que estas ocultando.-volví a gritar. El no respondió nada esta vez. Se detuvo cuando llegamos a la cascada cerca de casa.

Me bajo de su espalda y me miro fijamente, sus ojos seguían oscuros, pero ya no era por la ira y la furia, en ese momento los ojos de Edward demostraban una profunda y absoluta tristeza ¿Qué podía hacer que el estuviese así? ¿Qué todos en su familia, menos Rosalie estuviesen así? No, íbamos a separarnos. Eso era lo que podría hacer que Rosalie fuera feliz, y al mismo tiempo que el resto fuesen tristes. No, tenia que haber otra razón… ¿Cual?

-Edward, ¿Qué va a pasar?-pregunte mientras mis ojos se ponían llorosos. El dejo de mirarme y miro a la cascada, rozando el agua con la yema de los dedos.

-Bella, te mentí cuando te dije que el viaje no era nada importante.- se puso de pie, me miro a los ojos y comenzó a acercarse a mi- Los Vulturis nos obligan a abandonar Forks… Antes del fin de esta semana.-susurro con la voz quebrada.

-


End file.
